Of Eds and Magic: Equestria Girls
by damnlastwords
Summary: Sequel of Of Eds and Magic. Years after the Araya incident, the Eds & friends are now teenagers and is now attending highschool in a different place. All is good for everyone that is until a mysterious girl arrive. Who is this girl? Why does she need the crown for the Fall Formal? And can she help the Eds solve their problems from another girl whom is hell-bent for domination?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO THERE! IT'S HERE THE SEQUEL OF THE RECENTLY ENDED FIC OF EDS AND MAGIC! AND THIS TIME IT'S A CROSSOVER WITH EQUESTRIA GIRLS.**

 **FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ IT PLEASE CHECK THAT OUT FIRST BEFORE READING THIS.**

 **BUT WHY EQUESTRIA GIRLS? I WANTED TO READ A GOOD CROSSOVER WITH EQUESTRIA GIRLS & ED, EDD N EDDY AND WHILE THERE WERE A FEW IT WASN'T TO MY LIKING** **(NO** **OFFENSE), THERE IS A GOOD ONE BUT IT'S IN WATTPAD AND SO...WHILE I'M STILL WRITING OF EDS AND MAGIC THIS CAME TO MY MIND AND DECIDED TO DO IT.**

 **MAGIC, ROMANCE AND OF COURSE, LAUGHTER WILL HAPPEN DURING THIS STORY AND AS FOR PAIRINGS, IT'S NOT YET DECIDED BUT IT WILL COME.**

 **ANYWAY, THAT'S ALL I WANNA SAY AND TIME TO GET THIS ENGINE STARTED.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ED, EDD N EDDY AND MY LITTLE PONY.**

It's been years for a boy named Eddward Marion Vincent also known as Double D. The once young boy is now a teenager. His face has gotten more handsome as the years go by earning him a lot of admirers. He still wears his lucky beanie hat but the difference is that he now let's his long hair flow down in low ponytail that reaches his back. He now wears a white polo which seems big for him, black necktie, black baggy pants and purple shoes.

Double D is currently in his room staring in the mirror reminiscing about the past.

What past?

Well...it was years ago since the incident where he discovered magic and got possessed by a spirit of an evil sorcerer and got his hometown destroyed luckily he was saved by his friends along with someone unexpected.

And since their hometown was destroyed, it's was a tough decision for everyone but all decided that it's best to move in another city. Thus, they came to a new city and ironically, he and his friends moved in a cul-de-sac very similar to the old one which made them feel at home very fast.

And speaking of friends, Eddy, Ed, Rolf, Sarah & Jimmy along with their families move there. Kevin and Nazz sadly move in a different place but they still keep in touch with them. Johnny, whom they thought dead at first, whereabouts are still unknown and as for the Kankers, they haven't heard anything about them and hopefully never will.

Thinking about his friends, he can't help but chuckle how much they changed physically but not mentally over the years.

Eddy Skipper McGee or simply Eddy has reverted back to being obnoxious, loud, arrogant and overambitious personality. While he may reverted to that, he is not selfish and greedy like he used to but he still loves money and would do multiple work and task to earn one. Eddy has grown a bit taller but he is still the smallest from the three, he has now a spiky black hair with three strands. He now wears a black t-shirt with a dollar symbol in the middle, dark-blue baggy pants and red shoes.

Edwin Horace Anderson also know as Ed remains the same, still the lovable oaf they all knew. Though he has changed his habits, he takes a bath more often and has finally had complete control of his strength. He is still the tallest of the bunch followed by Double D, he has an orange hair that is combed backwards. He still wear his trademark green jacket over a black t-shirt with a lightning logo, black baggy pants and black sneakers. He also now wears rectangular glasses since his habit of watching TV in the dark has finally damaged his eyesight.

Rolf Vorllik also hasn't change but he did tone down his constant talk about his old country. He is still a farmer and still works in farm along with his animals the miraculously survive back in the incident. He has a messy blue hair and has grown a goatee. He wears a yellow shirt, blue overalls and red shoes.

Sarah Anderson's appearance hasn't change but she did tie her hair in a high ponytail. Same goes for James Blackwell also known as Jimmy but he no longer wears braces yet he is still accident prone boy.

All of them are now attending Canterlot High School, it's a really great school that everyone even Eddy enjoys attending. They also made friends with other students including two boys.

The first boy was named Duncan Nelson whom is known as the delinquent, he is a tall boy with a green hair styles in a mohawk, he wears a black t-shirt with a skull logo over a white long sleeve shirt, black shorts and black sneakers. He is sarcastic and loves to break the rules but despite that, he is actually a good person at heart which he often denies. He is also well known in school because of his participation on a reality TV series called Total Drama. He and Eddy gets along well because of their bad yet harmless behavior.

The second boy is named Taro Yamada, he is a Japanese transfer student with a penchant for sports. He has a black spiky hair that goes all the way up, black leather jacket, red shorts and black sandals. He serves as the voice reason along with Double D whenever their friends did something crazy.

While getting new friends is easy, there was a backside.

Why?

It's because the student here are divided into different cliques. Such as a group consists of techies, rockers, comedians, eco-kids, dramadees and so on. They were separated at first because of this, during their first week Double D would hang out with the techies, Ed with the comedians, Rolf with the eco-kids and Jimmy & Sarah with the fashionistas. The only one with an unspecified group is Eddy which made everyone wonder if was a part of any group at all or does he prefer to be a lone wolf.

The gang can only hang around with each other in secret while they don't mind at first however Eddy got fed up and told them that this can't continue and suggested to have everyone from school to get along with one another which everyone agreed.

It was a good idea but there is one problem, there is someone that stands in their way.

Sunset Shimmer.

She has a long red & yellow hair with light-blue eyes. She wears a black leather jacket over a purple top, orange miniskirt and black & purple boots. She is the self-proclaim 'queen of the school' that would make anyone's life miserable if someone stands her way.

The Eds & friends are no exceptions. Sunset along with her goons, Snips & Snails, would sabotage every plan they have to unite the student body, they tried to convince their respective groups to help them but they were too afraid to against Sunset.

Everytime she cause trouble to them, she always gets away.

Double D apparently got fed up with her behavior and decided to talk to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. She asked the sisters to give a him the role of Student Council President since no one bothers to do it and will do everything he could to make the school a better place for students. The sisters, whom has taking a liking to the young man ever since he first arrived in this school, agreed and gave him the position of Student Council President.

Double D has yet to pick other members for the council but he alone is enough to foil Sunset and her miserable acts which she doesn't appreciates.

While Double D discplines her in the more civilized way, Eddy on the other hand does the opposite. Eddy along with Duncan would often play pranks on Sunset with every chance they get which angers her.

Despite that, Sunset doesn't fold and would eventually retaliate back at them in the most harshest methods.

Double D sighed for the fifteenth time as he remembers the threat Sunset gave to him.

 _"You better get out of my way once and for all or I will make you suffer!"_

Double D smirked, the way she talks reminded him of a certain evil sorcerer, but the difference is that she is just a normal girl.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard someone calling, he looks outside his bedroom window and saw Ed, Eddy and Rolf waiting for him.

"Whattaya standing for sockhead!? We gotta go or we'll be late for school!" Eddy shouted with never-ending loud mouth.

"Be right there!" he replied before grabbing his bag and keys.

As quickly went his way outside, where he was greeted by his friends.

"Ahoy! Sockhat wearing Ed-boy! Rolf is ready to tackle another day in the dungeon of education!" Rolf greeted with his strange accent.

Ed was silent for a minute before he spoke, "Ketchup." he said as he brought out a bottle of ketchup.

"What took you so long?" Eddy asked grumpily.

"Salutations gentlemen and I apologize for my tardiness, my head was on the clouds for a moment." Double D replied.

Ed then stared at him, "How did your head got into the clouds?" Ed asked dumbly.

Double D chuckled at the big lump's question, "It's just a figure of speech, Ed." he said.

"Whatever...let's get going!" Eddy said impatiently as he started to walk.

The four entered the brainiac's garage where inside was a purple retro van. During the timeskip, Double D got his license and he along the boys decided to repair the van that they used to hangout back in the junkyard from Peach Creek.

The four entered the van with Double D in the driver's seat with Eddy seated next to him while Ed & Rolf is in the back sitting on the waterbed. The inside of the van were filled with posters of different celebrities, the tattered curtains were replaced by a purple curtain with stars, the waterbed is covered by an orange sheet with several pillows on it. Overall, the van looks brand new.

Double D puts on a seatbelt before starting the engine and with that the van began to move towards their destination. Eddy turns on the radio and the song _Together Forever_ by Rick Astley began to play in high volume that song can be heard miles away but the boys doesn't mind since they like the song.

"So what are the events for today?" Double D asked while keeping his eyes on the road as he drives.

Eddy gave him a sly smirk, "Glad ya ask sockhead." he said making the beanie boy roll his eyes, "Duncan and I are going to vandalize Sunset's portraits, you know the one's hanged on the wall in the hallways." he revealed as he rubs his hands.

Double D sighed, "As much as I like having her put into her place but vandalizing school properties is prohibited, Eddy." he preached.

Eddy turns to him with an annoyed look, "School property? If I remember she's the one who put those there!" he rebutted.

Double D sighed at his friend though his friend is right.

"If you say so Eddy, then I'll turn a blind eye on this." he replied.

"Sweet!" Eddy cheered before turning his attention to the boys in the back, "Hey Lumpy, Stretch, wanna come!" he asked.

Ed whom is lying on the bed reading a magazine about chickens looks up to him, "Sorry Eddy but I gotta help Pinkie Pie prepare for the upcoming Fall Formal." he replied. To everyone's surprise, Ed became a member of the Party Planning Committee after becoming friends with a girl named Pinkie Pie whom offered him a spot for the committee which he gladly took.

"And Rolf has activities with the rest of the Eco kids." Rolf followed.

Eddy blinks at them, "Wow...you guys sure are busy." he stated.

"Well...we all found our roles in this school Eddy, I just hope you find a role yourself soon or else you'll be an outcast like those years ago." Double D explained.

Eddy crossed his arms as he stares on the road in front of him, "Whatever." he grumbled as Double D smiled.

The purple van continues to move down the highway as the scene transitions to Canterlot High School. At first many would mistake it for a mansion but upon seeing dozen students çoming in and out which explains that it's a school.

As said before many students walks all over the place wether in group or just one person. As the students are minding their own business, they all stopped when they heard a familiar 80s song coming from the corner. They turn around and a saw a retro van coming to a stop in front of the school with three boys coming out.

"Alright gentlemen, you all go ahead with your activities and whatever Eddy's planning while I park my van in the parking lot before I head to the student council office." Double D said from the driver's seat before driving away.

"Well, see you around fellas." Eddy said before walking awày looking for Duncan.

"Bye Eddy." Ed waves his hands before turning around to run however he didn't see what's in front of him as he hits the foundation of the school's horse statue causing the oaf to fall down on the ground with stars swirling on his head.

"I see stars." Ed said with a goofy smile.

"No brain Ed-boy! Must Rolf do this everytime you hit you hit your noggin on the visible force called statue!" Rolf preached as he grabbed the back of the loveable oaf's jacket and began to dragged him all the way to the school's entrance.

The other students could only smile at their antics. Unknown to the Eds & Rolf, the other students has come to respect them for their bravery and their will to stand up against Sunset and hoping soon that they will succeed in stopping her.

In the parking lot, we see Double D stepping out from his van as he looks at a white sedan right next to it.

"I just hope Miss Rarity won't throw another tantrum if she sees her sedan right next to my van." he stated as he walks out of the parking lot.

As Double D walks ahead while looking at a schedule on his phone, he come across someone that made him smile, "Hello Miss Fluttershy." he greeted.

The person he called was a young timid girl with a long strawberry blonde hair with yellowish skin tone similar to Ed. She wears a white tank top, green skirt with butterfly stitches and green boots. She also has a butterfly pin on her hair which Double D finds cute.

The girl flinched before she slowly turns to him, "Umm...hello Eddward..." Fluttershy greeted in a soft voice.

Double D smiled at her shyness which reminded him of himself years ago. The brainiac would usually gets nervous whenever he talks to a girl but as years gone by he finally learns to calm down whenever he is in the presence of the opposite gender, Eddy even joked that getting possessed by Araya had something to do with that.

He first met the shy girl when he was aimlessly walking around the halls and accidentally bump into her, the girl panic thinking that she made him mad began to apologise but he reassure her that it's fine. After that, he would start to hang out with her much to the surprise of his fellow techies and while befriending her was proven tough at first thanks to her shyness he manage to get her opened up when he brought a topic about animals and since then they became good friends.

"I see your still getting used to talking boys huh!?" Double D stated.

Fluttershy sighed, "I'm hopeless..." she said dejectedly.

Double D then puts a hand on her shoulder, "Hey none of that, I know you're having difficulty on getting along well with the opposite gender but your making progress but don't you worry I'm always here to assist you." he said with a smile.

Fluttershy looks up to him with a small blush on her cheeks, "Thank you Eddward, you're the only boy so far that I get along with." she said with a small smile.

"Don't you get along well with the boys of the Eco kids?"

"We do but we don't talk that much."

"Even Rolf?"

Fluttershy shyly looks away, "He...kinda scare me..." she said.

Double D chuckled at her answer which she giggled back. The two then decided to walk together but the beanie wearing has one thought in mind.

 _"Why do I get a certain feeling that something big is gonna happen!?"_ he thought.

 **AND THAT'S THAT! I SO ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER.**

 **ANYWAY, I WILL POINT THINGS ABOUT THIS CROSSOVER.**

 **FIRST IS THAT THE KIDS MINUS KEVIN & NAZZ NOW LIVES IN CANTERLOT OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED. THE PLACE THEY LIVE IS INDEED A CUL-DE-SAC BUT THE DIFFERENCE IS THAT IT DOESN'T HAVE A LANE OR A CONSTRUCTION SITE RIGHT NEXT TO IT.**

 **SECOND IS DOUBLE D'S ROLE AS STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT, NOT GONNA SPOIL MUCH BUT HIS ROLE WILL BE NEEDED FOR A CERTAIN VISITOR FROM ANOTHER WORLD.**

 **THIRD ARE THE CHARACTERS FROM ANOTHER SERIES, YEP! I ADDED DUNCAN FROM TOTAL DRAMA IN THIS AND WHY? BECAUSE I NEEDED SOMEONE TO MATCH UP WITH EDDY'S REBELLIOUS BEHAVIOUR. ALSO THREE MORE CHARACTERS FROM TOTAL DRAMA WILL APPEAR IN THIS FIC THOUGH THEY ONLY HAVE SMALL ROLES. TARO YAMADA FROM MY OTHER FIC 'THE ICON OF KIYOSUMI' IS ALSO HERE FOR SOME REASONS.**

 **FOURTH ARE THE PAIRINGS, AS OF THIS CHAPTER THERE ARE HINTS FOR THAT.**

 **PLEASE LOOK FORWARD FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE THE OTHER GIRLS WILL APPEAR AND OF COURSE, SUNSET SHIMMER.**


	2. Chapter 2 Before Her Arrival Part 1

**A/N: Here cumz a new chapter of Of Ed's and Magic - Equestria Girls. And before that I'd like to thank my main five reviewers that supported my last fic and is now supporting this. I really can't thank you guys enough for your support, for me you guys are the true awesome ones.**

 **This chapter will introduce some of the Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer and also see how the Eds and Rolf live their new school life.**

 **And in case you're wondering the earlier plots happens before a certain princess arrived in school.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama.**

It's a really nice day at Canterlot High, students are seen walking around, coming in and out of their classrooms, grabbing stuffs from their locker and one is even bobbing her head up & down while listening music from her headset.

In one hallway, we see a line of portraits of a girl with a red & yellow hair and all have different evil expressions on her face and at the end of the third portrait was the familiar face of Eddy. He rubs his nose before bringing out a pen as he began to draw a speech balloon on the third portrait that says 'I Love Anal', he snickered at his work.

"Hey Duncan, whaddya think of this?" Eddy asked a young man with a green mohawk.

Duncan snickered, "Totally hilarious dude!" he replied.

"Yeah...I can already imagine Sunset's face once she sees this." Eddy said before laughing hysterically which is followed by Duncan.

The two then left the hallway laughing like a pair of hyenas when a girl with a short turquoise hair walks in and saw the portrait, her cheeks turn red when she read the speech balloon before quickly walking away.

During this, Double D is seen walking towards the student council room after saying goodbye to Fluttershy. Upon arrival, he was greeted by a certain vice principal.

"Oh, good morning Eddward, I've been expecting you." the vice principal named Luna said. Luna is a tall woman with a purple skin tone. She has long sapphire blue hair and wears a purple shirt with white collar, purple pants and lavender shoes.

"Good morning Vice Principal Luna, is my assistance needed?" Double D greeted before asking.

Luna giggled, "I'm glad you asked, you see I want you to check on if the Party Planning Committee is doing a pleasant work on preparing for the Fall Formal and I had been hearing rumors that they are not doing well." she explained.

"I don't know about the rumors but I guarantee that the Party Planning Committee is doing a great job but I will check on them just to make sure." Double D replied.

Luna nodded, "Good and also tell Pinkie to bring the name of candidates that is running for the Fall Formal Princess title...that is if we get more than one." she said.

Double D sighed, "I hope so." he said.

"And please...tell your friends Eddy & Duncan to stop doing pranks on Sunset and not that I'm taking her side, it's just one of this days their pranks might hurt her more than they can think." she added with a stern look.

"Will do!" he replied, _"Though knowing Sunset, I doubt that she is capable of getting hurt."_ he thought.

"Well then I better get going, good luck for today Eddward." Luna said before walking away.

Double D sighed as he pulled his phone, "Well...better get to class, don't want to be late." he said as he walks forward.

-000000-

Lunch break! And as it says, students are now out of their class heading towards the cafeteria to eat while others would go to the library, the sport fields or just outside the school grounds. But for Double D's case, he is heading towards the gymnasium to check on the Party Planning Committee.

As the brainiac opens the gym's door, he was greeted by two large eyes staring too close to his face.

"Hey DD!"

"AAAAAA!" Double D screamed in surprise while grabbing his beanie tightly preventing it from flying upwards but stop once he realized who's in front of him, "Miss Pinkamena Diane Pie! I told you countless times not to do that!" he scolded.

The girl name Pinkie giggled, "Sorry Prez! But I just really love surprising you." she said with a big smile. Pinkie has a pink skin tone that matches her puffy hair. She wears a blue jacket over a white shirt with a heart logo, pink skirt with balloon designs and blue boots with pink ribbons.

Pinkie Pie in general is the first person the boys met when they first came in Canterlot. They were weirded out by her hyperactive personality but they grew to like her thanks to her friendly demeanor but they are still getting used for her randomness with the exception of Ed whom seems the only person whom can keep up with her, thus the two became great friends in a short amount of time.

Double D sighed, "Of course you are." he said as he looks around the room filled with streamers and balloons, tables are already set and the rest are more than ready, "I must say you guys did a marvelous job setting this up." he admitted.

Pinkie suddenly hugs the beanie wearing boy in gratitude, "Oh thank you Prez! You really understand how much I love parties!" she cheered as she hugs him tightly.

"Pinkie...need...air..." Double D wheezed as his face is turning blue.

"Woopsie." Pinkie said before releasing him, "Sorry Prez." she said with an innocent smile.

Double D took a deep breath, "It's fine..." he said as he takes another look around the place, "By the way, where is Ed? I thought he said he was helping you." he asked.

Pinkie Pie gave him a sheepish smile before she pointed her finger upwards, Double D looks up and made a deadpan face of what he saw.

"Hiya Double D!" Ed greeted while he is hanging on the ceiling completely wrapped with streamers.

Double D rubs the bridge of his nose, "Ed...mind telling me what are you doing up there?" he asked.

Before the hanging yellow lump could speak Pinkie answered in his stead, "Ed here wanted to put the streamers in the ceiling but he got tangled when a bee stung his behind." she answered.

"My butt is itchy." Ed added.

Pinkie giggled as Double D sighed again, "All right Ed, I'll go get a ladder to get you down from there." he said.

"No need Double D, I got this!" Ed said as he quickly rolls himself upwards with the streamers wrapping him like a sushi then he quickly rolls down getting him free from the wrap and safetly landed on the floor.

"Ta-da!" Ed cheered with a pose like a circus performer.

Pinkie claps rapidly, "Wowie! That was amazing!" she said before jumping on Ed's back as they share a laughed.

Double D looks up and saw that the streamers that was wrapped on Ed earlier were all neatly align in the ceiling, Double D smiled as he turns to the two, "You two never ceases to amaze me." he said.

The two gave him a big smile for his compliment.

-000000-

Back in the hallways, we see an irritated Sunset Shimmer as she looks at the portrait Eddy just vandalized and behind her are two young boys.

"You sure love to make fun of me Eddy! You really do!" Sunset muttered with gritted teeth, "But this won't stop me." she said as she snapped her fingers, "Snips, Snails!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the two boys saluted. The first boy named Snips is a short, chubby kid with a light grayish skin tone and orange hair. He wears a black t-shirt with a scissor symbol, dark blue pants and green shoes. The second boy named Snails is a tall and thin kid with a bright turquoise hair and a yellowish skin tone. He wears a light green sweater, yellow pants and red shoes.

Snips brought out a new portrait as Sunset took out the vandalized portrait before handing it to Snails whom began to read the speech balloon.

"Who's Anal?" Snails asked innocently with a bored face.

Sunset flinch from the question, "It's too early for you to know that." she replied. She maybe a mean girl but she doesn't want the boys learning things like those very early.

"So you do!?" Snails said in surprise.

Sunset groans as she finished placing the portrait on the wall, "All right boys, were going to hunt down a certain weasel." she said with a vicious smirk.

"There's a weasel in this school?" Snips asked dumbly.

Sunset groans in frustration as she began to walk away with the two boys following her. As the trio left the hallways, we see Double D walking in after leaving the gym.

"I think I should get some lunch before I get back...AAAAAAAAA!" he said but never get to finish his sentence when a pale white hand suddenly grabs the back of his shirt and pulled him inside a room making him scream.

"Oh hush! Your scream is something uncalled for." an elegant voice said.

Double D stopped screaming as he look at the person who grabbed him, "Oh...Miss Rarity, it's just you, though I wouldn't have screamed if you didn't pulled me here all of a sudden." he replied in annoyance.

The girl named Rarity has a white pale skin and has an elegant long dark-purple hair. She wears a light blue shirt, purple skirt with diamond design and purple boots.

"My apologies that was very uncouth of me but I had a question for you." Rarity said before showing a picture from her phone to Double D's face, "Why is your van is parked right next to my sedan?!" she asked.

The brainiac rolls his eyes, "My apologies about that." he said sarcastically, "But I got no choice, the parking space is already full and the only vacant spot is the area next to your sedan." he reasoned as he remembers the first time he met her when he parked his van right next to her sedan where she freaks out by the design of his van. Rarity is overall, a nice & generous girl and very beautiful no doubt and her knowledge when comes to fashion is something not to be joked with but her notable flaw is her constant freak out whenever she sees something she quote unfashionable, be it clothes or other stuff...his van is no exception.

"I know that! It's just that I can't stand my car right next to that van...it's so...it's just so retro!" she ranted.

"Hence why it's called a retro van." he said.

"Don't you go smart on me Eddward! You don't think I know that!" she retorted.

"What just got you so against my van?!" Double D asked.

"Everything! It's just so...yesterday and is so purple!" she replied.

The beanie wearing boy deadpanned, "So does your hair." he notes.

Rarity gave him a glare, "Please Eddward, don't bring my hair into this, you're more of a gentleman to say that." she said.

Double D chuckled, "If you say so." he said before looking around the room and saw several clothes rack filled with dresses, "You sure ain't excited for the Fall Formal." he commented.

"Oh those ain't mine, they are suits & dresses I made for several students who ask me to make which includes yours." she replied as she points at a red and black tuxedo right next to him.

Double D looks at her with confused looks, "I didn't ask you to make me a suit" he said.

"You didn't but your friend Eddy did."

"Eddy..." the beanie boy groaned.

"I don't know about you but I certainly think that you'll look dashing in that suit." Rarity commented with a sultry voice.

Double D looks at the suit, "You think so?" he asked. He got to admit the tuxedo would really look good on him as he imagines himself wearing that suit while dancing with Fluttershy, he smiled by just thinking that.

"You're thinking of Fluttershy again don't you darling." Rarity said.

Double D was shaken from his thoughts when he heard what she said, "Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked nervously.

Rarity giggled at his reaction, "Darling, you think I didn't notice, she is by far the only girl you hang out of most of your time and the way you look at her just spells that you had a crush on her, I know that she and I are not in best terms as of lately but that doesn't means that I cannot wish for her happiness." she explained.

Double D sighed, "All right, you got me." he said.

Rarity giggled again, "So when are you going to ask her out?" she asked.

"I'm planning to do that at the Fall Formal, you know to make it special." he answered.

Rarity gasped in delight, "My! That's a wonderful idea!" she said but her smile turn into a frown, "Well, I certainly hope it goes well without Sunset ruining it." she said.

"Oh don't worry, this is the reason why I became Student Council President, to stop Sunset Shimmer." he said.

Rarity smiled at him, "I really admire you and your friends bravery for standing up to her and I certainly pray that you're move of uniting the student body succeeds." she said.

"Thanks Miss Rarity, well, I must get going, I must have lunch before the next class." Double D said.

"Well then, I'll see you around." she said, "And oh make sure to keep your van away from my sedan." she warned.

Double D rolls his eyes as he exits the room.

-000000-

In an empty hallway, we see Eddy peeking out his head from one corner, his eyes scans around looking for other people, he slowly walks in front of a locker before opening it, he looks around one more time before entering the locker and closing it from the inside. Inside, Eddy pushed a wall revealing a secret passage as he enters. At the end of the passage, is a wide dim-litted room with a lone light hanging on the ceiling, a small TV and mini fridge are found in each corner. In the middle of the room, we see Rolf, Duncan and the Japanese student Taro Yamada playing cards on a table with cans of beer & soda and bags of chips around it.

"Full House!" Rolf declared as he throws his cards down.

"Royal Flush!" Taro followed.

"Son of a bitch." Duncan cursed that he lost another game.

"Don't blame the player, blame the game." Taro commented with a smirk.

Eddy then came in the room, "Sup' guys!" he greeted while getting a can of beer from the fridge.

"Ahoy! Short stack Ed-boy, have you encountered Bacon-hair Sunset?" Rolf greeted before asking.

"Nope! But after what I did to her portrait, she's probably hunting me down." he said with a grin before sitting down, "So you guys have any plans for the Fall Formal, you know...getting a date." he said before taking a sip of his beer.

"Men...I got no one..." Duncan said dejectedly.

"Rolf has no fair maiden to accompany for the prestigious festivity." Rolf followed.

"I have." Taro answered earning him shock looks from the three, "I asked Dawn from the Eco Kids, she said okay and doesn't mind going out with me." he explained.

"Dawn? The Moonchild! Men, you just got yourself a fine date! I mean, she's one of the most popular contestants of Total Drama, I can attest to that!" Duncan said.

"Rolf did notice the disappearing girl talking that she found a suitable partner, Rolf's eyes was not fooled that it was you." Rolf added.

"Uhh...thanks..." Taro said.

"So the Jap already got a date while we don't...uhh...if only Sunset didn't get in the way, I would have already ask Diamond Tiara out!?" Eddy ranted as he took another sip of his drink.

"You're seriously trying to hit on Diamond Tiara of all people!" Taro said with his eyebrows raised.

"Why not? She's cute...and despite her attitude, I'll say she's a lot more tolerable than Ed's little sister." he stated.

"If Rolf knows better, Rolf says you're after her because she's rich." Rolf said bluntly.

Eddy scoffed, "You can't prove that." he said.

"I wonder if Prez and big Ed already got a date." Duncan said.

"Well Double D plans on asking Fluttershy out at the Fall Formal and as for Ed & Pinkie, I got no idea...the status of their relationship is still a mystery to me." Eddy explained.

"Double D dating Fluttershy is pretty obvious, I mean do you see how he looks at her whenever they are together." Taro commented.

"Rolf agrees, sockhat Ed-boy and the shy maiden are meant for each other, same goes for the dimwitted Ed-boy and Go-Go Pinkie girl." Rolf followed.

"You think Double D can successfully ask her out?" Duncan asked.

Eddy took another sip of his drink before placing it down, "We could only wait." he replied.

-00000000-

Double D later came out from the cafeteria after getting his lunch, he was about to head to his next class when came across a girl and a tall boy putting drinks in an open vending machine. He smiled when recognized who they are.

"Salutations, Miss Applejack and Mister Big Macintosh!" Double D greeted earning the attention of the siblings.

The girl Applejack smiled at him, "Well howdy Prez! It's really good tah see ya." she greeted. Applejack has a long blonde that is tied in the bottom, she has a light orange skin with freckles on her face. She wears a green & white plaid shirt, a blue denim skirt with a belt with an apple for a buckle, leather boots with apple designs and a brown Stetson hat.

"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh said with a smile. Big Mac is a tall young man with orange hair with light red skin. He wears a red jacket with folded sleeves, white t-shirt underneath, blue pants and red shoes.

Double D first met Applejack during an incident. Ed mysteriously got another pebble stucked inside his shoes which gotten him in a bad mood and when Sunset began to make fun of him, he went into a blind rampage and began to thrash around the hallways. Double D, Eddy, Rolf, Duncan and Taro tried to stop him but Ed was too angry and dangerous to approach, luckily Applejack came in and tangled Ed tightly with a rope giving Double D the opportunity to get the pebble out of his shoes turning Ed back to normal. After that, Double D thanked Applejack.

It was that day that Double D became friends with Applejack and later with her siblings, Big Mac and Applebloom. And it's also that day that Sunset became afraid of Ed.

"I see your filling the vending machine with new bottles of Apple Juice, we can't thank your family enough for providing such healthy beverages for this school." Double D said.

"Thanks pardner but Ah still wish ya get yer friends stop from sneaking in beers in tha school, seriously...what in tha hay are they thinking!?" Applejack said with hands on her hips.

"Did you caught them sneaking beers again?"

"Nope!" Big Mac replied.

"Like he said but ah know for sure that they did sneak in beers today, they may deny it but ah know that they're lying." she said in determination.

Double D chuckled at her words, he knows that Applejack is one of the most honest person he ever met and one of her amazing traits that she knows when a person is lying. Though she's a bad liar herself which she denies.

"I know you do."

Applejack then gave him a teasing smile, "So...when are ya gonna ask Fluttershy out?" she asked.

Double D flinched from her question before sighing, "I guess you guys noticed too." he said.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac replied.

"Well...I do plan on asking her out in the Fall Formal which I hope turns out all right considering that Sunset will be there as well." Double D explained.

"Ah agree with ya, ah just hope that she doesn't ruined everybody's night like last time." Applejack said in frustration.

"Yeah...and let's hope that Eddy and the boys doesn't pour any beer in the punch again." he said.

Applejack snorted, "Yeah! That would be a disaster." she laughed.

Big Mac then closed the vending machine before turning to Applejack.

"Well it's nice talking to ya but Big Mac & I had more vending machines to fill in." Applejack said apologetically.

"I guess I'll see you around."

"You too, Sugarcube." Applejack before turning around, Big Mac gave him a nod before following her.

Double D turns back and began to walk towards his next class.

 _"Why do I still get a feeling that something big is gonna happen!?"_ he thought.

 **And that's that! I really had fun writing this chapter despite a few minor problems.**

 **Also I apologise if Rainbow Dash didn't appear in this chapter but I'm saving her for the next chapter along with the introduction of another Total Drama character and the much awaited face off of Eddy and Sunset.**

 **Also in this chapter it is confirmed that I'm pairing Double D with Fluttershy...but is Fluttershy the only love interest Double D had?**

 **Once again I thank the guys that supports this fic and I hope you guys continue sharing your opinions about my fics.**

 **Please look forward for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Before Her Arrival Part 2

**A/N: And ahm back with the third chapter. In this chapter, the last member of the Mane 6 will be introduced along with other characters.**

 **Some of you are wondering if I'm pairing Eddy with Diamond Tiara, well that is a mystery that you guys need to figure out, make a theory of your own. Also glad that someone noticed the Employee of the Month reference from the last chapter, I forgot to mention that.**

 **Anyway, that is all I wanna say and let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama.**

School hours are now over as students are now coming out from the mansion like school, some would stay around to hang out with their friends while some would go their respective clubs to attend. Case for one student, the school president Double D is seen walking in the sports field to get some fresh air after a day's work, the brainiac would seat down on the lowest part of the bleachers as he looks up at the sky thinking of what important he should do next.

"How many ants do I have again?" he asked himself loud.

Yep! Really important.

"WATCH OUT!"

His thoughts were cut off when a voice called out. The beanie wearing boy looks forward and saw a ball coming in fast towards him.

Double D's eyes widened in surprise, "AAAAAA!" he screamed as he quickly doved down the ground barely dodging the ball. The ball hits the bleachers stopping it before it bounces down the steps, rolling slowly near the brainiac whom is lying on the ground with hands on his head. He then opens his eyes to see a soccer ball right next to him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you." the same voice said.

Double D looks up to see a girl looking down on him with worried looks, he deadpans as he recognized her.

"Miss Rainbow Dash!" Double D quickly stood up dusting himself, "How many times do I have to tell you that you should be cautious to your surroundings!?" he scolded, "You do know that I have certain issues when comes to balls flying towards me!" he added.

Rainbow Dash is tomboyish girl whom has a light blue skin and a long rainbow colored hair. She wears a short sleeve blue jacket over a white shirt with a cloud & lightning design, white & magenta skirt over a black skintight shorts, rainbow colored socks and blue sneakers.

Double D first met her during an aftermath of a dodgeball game which he fortunately didn't take part of. She was having an argument with Eddy after she hit him with a ball on his crowned jewels, the others tried to separate the two but things gotten worse when the two started throwing balls at each other. Double D rushed to stop them but Rainbow accidentally hits him in the gut making him to reel over floor in pain but what's worse that it somehow triggered his trauma about a dodgeball incident years ago. He was brought to the infirmary afterwards where the multi-colored athlete frantically apologies to him, he has forgiven her of course though he did it with a warning.

"I said I was sorry! What just got you so tense when comes to balls!?" Rainbow asked.

Double D pointed the top of his head as he glared at her.

Rainbow Dash flinched, "Oh...right..." she said with a nervous face as she rubs her arms. During their first conversation in the infirmary, Rainbow Dash ask him why he doesn't participate in ball games, then Double D showed her one of his most hidden secret which made her gasp in shock. After that, she promised him that she'll be careful from now on.

Sadly, she often forgets that.

Double D sighed, "As long as you understand." he said.

"So...what brings you out here?" she asked.

"I came out here for a breath of fresh air while thinking of what should I do for tomorrow and by extension, the Fall Formal." he replied.

Rainbow gave him a smirk, "I bet you're planning to ask out Fluttershy." she said.

The brainiac then raised an eyebrow, "How come a lot of people knows that I had a crush on Fluttershy?" he asked in disbelief.

"Duh! It's pretty much obvious from the way you look at her plus I can see that Fluttershy feels the same way about you." she said smugly.

Double D was taken a back from that, "R-really? How did you know?" he asked.

"Of course! She's my friend!" she replied proudly.

Double D smiled, "Heh! Of course you are." he said then his face turns serious, "You haven't tell her yet, do you?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Rainbow Dash grew nervous from his question, "Uhh...I don't know...maybe..." she replied.

"Rainbow..."

"All right! I told her that your crazy for her...hehe...umm...and..." she confessed as Double D stares at her blankly which unnerved her, "Uhh...Prez...why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as Double D slowly walks towards her.

At that moment, Rainbow received the biggest scolding of her life that not even her parents and school teachers can ever give.

And at that time, she learn how to keep her mouth shut...hopefully.

-00000000-

Eddy is whistling in the hallways with his eyes closed and hands in his pockets. Sunset hasn't confronted him yet which he doesn't mind, though he is ready if he ever sees her. As he turns in the corner, he sees Taro talking to Dawn. Dawn has a long blonde hair with teal eyes, she wears a green sweatshirt with blue collar, dark-green skirt, purple tights and black shoes. She is part of the Eco-Kids and appears to be their defacto leader.

"Hey guys, wassup!" Eddy greeted earning the two's attention.

"Hey Eddy, just having a conversation with Dawn here." Taro replied.

"It's good to see you Eddy." Dawn said when she stares at the short boy, "Are you perhaps anticipating for Sunset's retaliation?" she asked.

"Wait? How did you know?" Eddy asked in shock.

Dawn giggled, "I've read your aura Eddy, you forgot about my abilities." she answered.

"Oh right..." Eddy said before turning to Taro, "You sure you didn't tell her that?" he asked as he is still skeptical about Dawn's abilities.

"Didn't say anything."

Eddy sighed, "Okay...and you're right, I've been on my guard since lunch break cause you never when Sunset would strike." he explained.

"You know you brought this on yourself." Taro said.

"I know that! But someone has to put her on her place, that or suffer from her wrath." Eddy countered.

Taro nodded with his arms crossed, "That I agree." he said.

"You be careful of your actions Eddy, I can sense in the future that you and friends has a difficult road ahead of you." Dawn said.

"Don't worry Teal eyes, difficult or not, my friends and I can handle it." Eddy declared as he looks at the back of his hand with a cloud symbol etched on it, "Besides...we've gone through worse before." he said.

-0000000-

Double D is back inside the building walking in the hallways after giving Rainbow Dash a big scolding, the brainiac is very nervous now that Fluttershy knows his crush on her, he is embarrassed to even face her.

"Oh dear, how could I get myself of this situation." he said worryingly.

He is so lost in thoughts that he had no idea that an incoming impact is ahead of him.

"LOOK OUT!" someone yelled.

Double D snapped out of his thoughts as he look ahead to see a girl with short moderate purple hair and orange skin, she wears a brown hoodie jacket, green shorts and black shoes. The girl is riding a scooter and is coming in fast at him, Double D is frozen still like deer on a headlights.

BAM!

The girl collided with Double D as they fell on the floor. The brainiac is lying on the floor with a dazed face and luckily his hat didn't flew off meanwhile the girl is on top of him rubbing the back of her head as her scooter is scattered next to them.

"Scootaloo!" another voice called.

Coming for the girl named Scootaloo are two girls. The first girl has a long bright crimson hair with a large bow on top and pale yellow skin tone, she wears a light green t-shirt, blue pants that folds above her knees and orange boots. The second girl has a long curly grayish rose & mulberry hair and light gray skin, she wears a rose colored open shirt with a orange stripe shirt underneath, black belt, yellow frilly skirt and pink boots. This are Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked in worry.

"I'm fine...I think..." Scootaloo replied as she continues to rub her head.

"Umm...Scootaloo..." Applebloom said as she pointed her finger down.

Scootaloo looks down to see that she's sitting on the stomach of the still dazed Double D.

Scootaloo began to sweat, "Uhh...did I just rammed at the Prez?" she asked nervously.

"I think you did." another voice answered.

The three turns around to see Sarah walking to them with Jimmy behind him.

"And what's worse? He's coming to his senses." Jimmy stated.

True his words, the beanie-wearing boy gained back his bearings as he looks up to see a sweating Scootaloo sitting on him, "Umm...hey Prez, no hard feelings...right?" she asked nervously.

He responds to her with a glare as another scolding session occured.

Double D first met Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo after Applebloom introduce them to him. Sweetie Belle is the younger sister of Rarity while Scootaloo is a huge fan of Rainbow Dash. The trio as a whole are very mischievous and loves to do a lot of things which usually ending them getting into trouble. Sarah and Jimmy later befriends the trio despite being a part of the fashionistas and would sometimes fill in the gap for Scootaloo whenever Applebloom and Sweetie Belle hangs out with their sisters. Double D would sometimes looks after Scootaloo since her parents are always gone for work which she doesn't mind as she looks up to him like a brother.

And right now, she receiving a lot of brotherly love from the brainiac.

"Do you understand now Scootaloo?" Double D asked sternly.

Scootaloo nodded with her head down but Double D pats her head.

"Now don't be like that cause I'm not mad at you, I'm just reminding you not to run around the hallways with your scooter...for the eighth time." he said reassuringly.

Scootaloo then smiled at him, "Okay." she said.

"Besides it's also my fault that I wasn't looking where I was going." he said.

Sarah crossed her arms, "Really? I find that hard to believe since your pretty much attentive most of the time." she said.

"Well my mind is currently having dilemma thanks to a certain athlete."

"Is it about Fluttershy?" Jimmy asked.

Double D looks at him, "How did you know?" he asked once again in surprise.

"It was...obvious...sorry..." Jimmy replied nervously.

Double D then chuckled, "It's all right, I already guessed that everyone in this school probably knows my crush on Fluttershy." he said.

The trio of girls then gasped in surprise in shock, "You got a crush on Fluttershy!" they shouted in sync.

Double D blinks, "Then again, I might be wrong." he stated as the three girls stood in front of him.

"Do ya really have a crush on Fluttershy?" Applebloom asked.

"Have you gone out with her?" Scootaloo followed.

"Are you planning to be her boyfriend?" Sweetie Belle asked last.

Sarah facepalm and Jimmy sighed while Double D blinks at the girls before chuckling, "I think it's better to talk about this rather than keep it to myself." he said.

-000000-

Eddy is seen whistling again as he walks in the hallways as he makes a turn he quickly stopped on his tracks when someone blocks his way.

And that someone...is Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset has her arms crossed as she glared at the short boy, Snips and Snails are right behind her glaring at him even though they have no idea why they are glaring at him.

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Hey Miss Shimmer...how's your day?" he asked with a smug grin.

"Shut it pipsqueak!" Sunset snarled as she brought out the portrait Eddy vandalized, "You really got some nerve to do this." she hissed.

Eddy smirked, "Oh my!" he said in mock surprise, "Do you really love anal?" he asked before quickly ducking down as Sunset throws the portrait on him.

"Don't say that in front of the boys!" Sunset growled.

Eddy stares at her in surprise, "Did I just hear that right? Sunset Shimmer, the so-called queen of this school, doesn't want her lackeys knowing what anal is!?" he stated before he burst into laughter.

"I said shut it!"

Eddy stopped laughing, "Oh what are ya complaining about! They're gonna learn those things sooner that you'd expected." he said.

"Learn what?" Snails asked dumbly.

"Shut it!" Sunset snaps at her minion before glaring at Eddy again, "Listen here pipsqueak! You have been a thorn to my side for the recent weeks and I had enough! So today, I'm gonna put you on your place..." she said as grinned, "...as if you had one." she said.

Eddy raised an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"You should know that your a total outcast in this school! Think about it you're not even part of any groups not even the techies and comedians." she said with a mocking smile.

"Yeah!" Snips and Snails said.

"Aren't you two comedians?" Eddy asked pointing his finger at the two.

"Yeah! But they're my comedians." Sunset said.

"Yeah! We're her comedians!" the duo said again.

Eddy snorted, "Big deal! And P.S. I am part of a group...and it's called the Movement!" he said with a smirk, "A group that will unite everybody in this school to bring...you...down!" he finished.

Sunset scoffed, "What movement?" she said as she brushed her hair, "From what I remember every bit of your plans always fails..." she said before making an innocent face, "...which of course, I'm not responsible." she said sweetly.

"You may deny it all you want but I always know it's you." Eddy said as he marched in front of her, "But let me tell you something Bacon-hair, you may foil our plans over and over but you can never, ever foil one thing...and the Movement's dedication to make things better, to make things right! And mark my words, this is upcoming Fall Formal, will be your downfall." he declared.

Sunset glared at him but a slow smirk form on her face, "Oh I would like to see that...that is if you can." she said as she grabbed his shirt while Snips and Snails went to his back.

Eddy made a devious smile somehow creeping Sunset, "Oh...so this is how things is gonna end up today we'll...bring it on." he said.

-000000-

Outside we see Double D, Sarah & Jimmy and the trio sitting on the steps of the entrance as the beanie-wearing boy is pouring his heart out to the younger students.

"...and thanks to that, I'm having trouble how to face her." Double D finished telling his story.

"Jeepers! That is quite a dilemma." Jimmy stated.

"Rainbow Dash really needs to learn to keep her mouth shut." Sarah said as she rubs her forehead.

"For once, I agree with you." Scootaloo, who usually takes Rainbow's side, agreed with her.

Sweetie Belle puts a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about, everything is gonna be just fine." she reassured him with a smile.

"Yeah, ah bet Fluttershy is having the same dilemma as ya are." Applebloom chirped.

"If that's the case, then you should ask her out now." Jimmy requested.

"But what if I messed up?"

Sarah scoffed, "There is nothing to worry about, you'll do just fine! I mean you've evolve from the boy who gets nervous talking to girls to the person you are today, so like Sweetie said everything is gonna be fine." she said.

Double D smiled, "Thanks everyone...I'm really glad we had this talk." he said.

Scootaloo then hugs him from the back, "Of course that what friends are for!" she said as everyone including Jimmy hugs him.

It was a really beautiful moment...which is sadly ruined by an explosion.

BOOM!

Everyone broke the hug as they were startled by noise.

"What in hay was that!?" Applebloom asked.

"PIPSQUEAK!" a familiar angry voice yelled.

"I think I got an idea." Double D deadpanned.

-00000-

Back inside we see Eddy running to the hallways getting chased by Sunset and her minions. Currently, Eddy has a banana on his hand as he began to peel it before throwing the banana peel on the floor which got Snips to step on it making him slip backwards falling down on the floor with a thud as Snails and Sunset passed him.

Eddy then stopped after taking a turn, he opens a locker taking out a flat iron, he then outstretch his arms with his chest puff up with the object in front, the moment Snails made a turn his face collided with the flat iron knocking him down on the floor out cold, Eddy drops the flat iron and resume running with Sunset hot in his heels.

As the two made it the main entrance hall, Eddy brought out a can of marbles before scattering them on the floor, Sunset so fixated with Eddy, didn't noticed this made her legs wobble uncontrollably after stepping on one before falling down on her back.

Eddy looks back at her with a big smile, "Haha! Now you know not to mess with me!" he said before running away laughing evily.

"Grrrr!" Sunset let out an irritated growl as she quickly stand to her feet before running after the short boy.

During this, Double D, Sarah & Jimmy and the trio were at the entrance door watching them in amazement.

 _"Is the big happening I've been feeling or is it something else?"_ Doubke D thought.

 **And with that concludes the third chapter! There Rainbow Dash has finally appear and not only that, the Cutie Mark Crusaders also made an appearance. And sorry if Ed and Rolf didn't made an appearance in this chapter but unfortunately they have less role in this fic so they won't get much appearance...until the climax that is.**

 **Next chapter is where the plot from the movie starts, that means a certain princess from another world will finally appear.**

 **Please read and review and look forward for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Of Crown and New Student

**A/N: Back with a new chapter and the plot is finally heading towards canon. I had nothing to say though I wanna rant about the recent Fastlane pay-per-view but I already did that from the latest chapter of The Icon of Kiyosumi.**

 **Anyway forget about that and let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy or My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama.**

It's another fine day in Canterlot High as we see our favorite beanie-wearing egghead parking his retro van right next to Rarity's sedan...again. Double D got off his ride before staring at the transportation right next to his.

"Better avoid Miss Rarity today or else she'll slit my throat...even though she won't do that." he said as he begin to walk.

As Double D made his way towards the school, he still can't help but feel nervous despite the talk he had with his younger schoolmates he is adamant on meeting Fluttershy, he doesn't want to feel awkward in her presence and he definitely don't want to upset her, his train of thoughts were cut off when he heard a soft crying coming from the statue.

He quickly walks towards the front of the horse statue and saw Fluttershy sitting there with her arms wrapped around her knees as she cried, Double D's eyes widen in worry, amongst everything else he dislikes, he doesn't like seeing Fluttershy crying.

Putting aside his nervousness and doubts aside, he slowly approached the sobbing animal lover, "Miss Fluttershy what's wrong?" he asked as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

Fluttershy flinched as she slowly lifted her head and saw her crush looking at her with worried looks, as half of her face is hidden behind her long bangs and her lone visible eye has tears streaming down her cheeks, "E-Eddward..." she said.

Double D's worried face slowly morphs into anger, "What happened Miss Fluttershy, who made you cry?" he asked waiting for her to answer so he can grill the offender.

Fluttershy flinched at his angry face before speaking, "E-Eddward calm down, no one made me cry." she replied as she can still remember the last time that the beanie-wearing boy got angry for her is when a group of boys outside from school started to bully her and the results were not pleasant...for the bullies that is.

The anger in his face vanished but his worried looks remained, "If that's so, then why are you crying?" he asked gently.

Fluttershy sniffed, "It was nothing big, it's just...I'm just frustrated that no one wants to help volunteer for the animal shelter..." she said between her sobs.

Double D looks down the ground and a saw tons of flyers scattered around the ground, he picks up one as he turns to her with a sad look.

"I just want some people to help those poor animals but alas no one wants to help." she said sadly.

Double D puts another hand on her shoulder, "Don't be sad Miss Fluttershy." he said with a smile as he begin to pick up the flyers, "Tell you what, how about I help you distribute this flyers around the school plus I'll even volunteer helping you out in the animal shelter." he offered.

"R-really? But I don't want to waste your time!?" she said in worry.

Double D chuckled, "Don't worry, believe it or not I have experience when comes to animal services...although it ended in a disaster." he said remembering the time he and his friends volunteered to clean Rolf's animals.

Fluttershy's face lightens and without thinking she hugged the brainiac, "Oh Eddward! I can't really thank you enough for this!" she said in joy.

Double D's face turns red from the sudden physical contact, "Umm...i-it's fine Miss Fluttershy...I'm always g-glad to assist you..." he replied nervously.

Upon hearing his nervous voice, the shy girl realized what she did, Fluttershy quickly let go of the hug, "I-I-I'm s-sorry Eddward..." she said in a very tiny voice with her face red.

But her voice was enough for him to hear, "I-It's fine...you didn't do anything wrong..." he replied with a smile making the shy girl smiled back.

It was a really sweet moment as the two stares at each other but that was ruined when something hits Fluttershy on the back of her head.

POW!

"OW!" Fluttershy yelled as she rubs the part that got hit.

Double D was surprised before shaking his head, he then looked down the ground and saw the object that hit Fluttershy - a golden crown with a red star gem, he grabs the crown before turning at several students with a furious face.

"Hey! Which one of you threw this crown on Miss Fluttershy!?" he asked furiously.

The students stop doing their activities and quickly shook their heads in denial while they like Double D for his kind personality, getting him angry is something they don't want especially after witnessing of what he did to the guys who bullied Fluttershy.

Double D made a confused look, "Huh...well then, carry on!" he said as he turns back to Fluttershy, "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine but is that a crown?" she asked.

"A crown made in pure gold with several gems, who in the right mind would throw something as elegant as this!?" the brainiac replied.

"You don't think that's the crown for the Fall Formal?" Fluttershy thought.

Double D took a closer at the crown, "It seems different but I think you're right, we better bring this to Principal Celestia rather than leave it here." he suggested.

Fluttershy nodded as Double D placed the crown inside his sling bag while the shy girls picks the flyers, the two then proceeds to walk but the beanie-wearing boy stopped at his tracks when he felt something from behind, he turns around with narrowed eyes at the statue.

"Eddward is something wrong?" Fluttershy asked surprised that the brainiac suddenly stopped.

"No...it's nothing." he replied as he followed her.

If only Double D had turned back once more he would have seen the mysterious light from the statue.

-000000-

Meanwhile down the hallways, we see Eddy coming out in a corner with a samurai sword on his hands, he looks around with cautious eyes, not taking any chances for any sudden ambush. He then felt a presence from behind as he quickly swung his sword.

"Hiyaah!" he shouted pointing his sword on a boy with long red hair whom responded by screaming and running away he then turns around after feeling another presence, "Who goes there!?" he yelled as his sword is pointed this time to a girl with a green hair wearing a strawhat whom just slowly back pedalled away from him, feeling another presence he swung his sword once again, "You're not gonna take me alive!?" he shouted.

"What the hell are you doing Eddy?" a voice asked.

Eddy recognizes the voice as he turns to see a tall boy in front of him, "Oh hey Alejandro, great ta see ya!" he greeted as he lowered down his sword.

Alejandro is Spanish with dark brown skin tone, long brown hair and green eyes. He wears a purple unbuttoned polo exposing his chest, white shirt underneath, black pants and black leather shoes.

"Great to see you too." Alejandro greeted back but his face has a questioning look, "But why do you have a sword with you...in school of all places!?" he asked.

Eddy looks at his sword before grinning, "Relax! This is is a replica, it's not even real!" he answered all while playfully stabbing himself to prove that its not real.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, "Oookaayy...but you didn't answer my question, why do you have a sword with you?" he asked again.

Eddy stopped stabbing himself as he placed the sword on his shoulder, "I'm on my guard cause after what I did yesterday to Sunset, she's bound to strike anytime and I'm ready for it." he answered.

"Don't you think the sword is a bit overkill, I won't mind if it's a bat you brought but the sword is pretty brutal if ya asked me plus it scares the others." Alejandro stated.

"No can do! Knowing Sunset, her revenge plots are far more brutal than what you expected, so this is perfect for countering whatever she's got on me." Eddy explained when he felt a presence behind him, "Hyaaahh!" he yelled as he swung his sword again with his eyes closed.

"Waaaahh!" a voice screamed.

"Uhh...Eddy..." Alejandro said pointing his finger to the owner of the scream.

Eddy opens his eyes to see a girl with a long pale gray hair and pale blue skin tone. She wears a blue hoodie jacket, purple skirt and blue boots.

"Oh if isn't Trixie the mediocre magician." Eddy said bluntly.

Trixie got offended as she glared at the short boy, "How dare you call The Great and Powerful Trixie a mediocre magician!?" she snarled then she saw the sword pointing at her, "And how dare you point that thing at Trixie!?" she added.

Eddy then puts down his sword, "First off, sorry about that and second, I'm not sorry for calling you mediocre because after all, it's true." he replied.

Trixie gotten angrier at his remark, "How dare you!? Let Trixie tells you that Trixie's magic are all genuine!" she defended.

"I say it's fake!" Eddy said standing his ground.

"Yet you believe Dawn's abilities." Alejandro quipped.

"I'm still skeptical to that." Eddy admitted.

Trixie then brought out a card and a wand, "The Great and Powerful Trixie will not let your insults slide, you shall pay for disrespecting Trixie!" she yelled as her the items and her hands began to glow blue.

Eddy then raised his sword, "Oh yeah! Well The Handsome and Awesome Eddy ain't afraid of ya, so bring it on!" he challenge as his sword is engulfed with flames.

"YAAAHHH!" the two let out a cry as they fires each other with their magical attacks.

Alejandro, on the other hand, watches them as they fire imaginary attacks at each other.

"This is embarrassing." he said as he scratched his head.

A crowd then form as everyone watches the weird display. Amongst the crowd are two young girls, the first girl has a pale violet hair with white streaks tied in low twintails and pale magenta skin, she wears a gold fur jacket over a black top, gray skirt over black shorts and gold boots. The second is bespectacled girl with light gray skin and gray & white hair tied in a braid, she wears a purple shirt with white hoodie, pink skirt and purple boots. This are Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

The two girls watches them with weird looks, "Dorks." Diamond Tiara said as Silver Spoon giggled.

"Surrender now Trixie!" Eddy swung his sword as he laughs maniacally.

"Trixie never surrender!" Trixie yelled back.

"Eeehem!" a rough cough was heard.

The two stopped their attacks as sweat pours down their faces, the two then slowly turn to see Vice Principal Luna standing in front of them with a stern look and arms crossed. Trixie gave her a nervous smile while Eddy spoke the most foolish he can ever say.

"Umm...what's cooking good looking" he said with a sheepish smile.

Alejandro slaps his forehead, "Smooth move Eddy, really smooth." he grumbled.

Of course, they got scolded with detention as a bonus.

-00000-

Lunch break has come again as students rushes out from their classrooms to get lunch or whatever they wanna do. Coming out from one classroom, Double D is seen talking with another boy.

"Are you sure you're not gonna help Eddy in his recent predicament?" the boy asked. The boy has a dark skin tone and blue eyes with a black butch-cut hair, he wears a red hoodie jacket, orange shorts and red sneakers.

"He brought this on to himself Cameron and even if I do want to help him, the detention is something Vice Principal Luna decided so I can't do anything about it though knowing Eddy, he's gonna find away to get out of detention." Double D replied with a blank look.

The nerdy boy beside him shrugged, "If you say so, well I'll see you around, Scribble Dee and the others are waiting for me in the cafeteria." Cameron said.

"Then have a good day and tell everyone I said hello." Double D replied.

Cameron nodded in reply as the two separate ways. The beanie-wearing boy brought out his humongous phone and began to check on it(he's a techie after all) for a few minutes before placing it back in his pockets. He began to made his way towards the main hall where it was crowded with students, he then made a perplexed face when he saw a girl crawling out underneath the crowd.

The girl has a light purple skin tone and a long dark purple hair. She wears a blue dress-shirt with a red bow tie, dark purple skirt, pink & purple legs warmers and black shoes.

Snapping out from his daze, the brainiac righteously acted as he slowly walks in front of the crawling girl, "Pardon me, are you okay?" he politely asked as he offers her a hand with one knee on the ground.

The girl looks up to him skeptically as she slowly place her balled up hands to his, Double D raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore her weird response as he pulled her up.

"What are you doing crawling down the floor?" he asked letting go of her hand.

The girl then scratched the back of her head, "S-sorry...I got lost from the crowd over there that I forgot where to go..." she answered.

Double D stares at her nervous face for a minute when he realized something, "Wait a minute! I never seen you before, are you new here?" he asked.

"Uhh...right! I'm new here because...I'm uhhh...a transport student!" the girl said.

"You mean a transfer student." he corrected.

"Yeah! That's right...uhh...a transfer student!" she said nervously.

Double D made a thinking face, "This is weird...Principal Celestia would have inform me if there is a new student, she always have me to guide new students around but I guess you're arrival was pretty sudden." he deducted.

"Yeah...I just got here..." she said.

"Well informed or not I welcome you to Canterlot High School, my name is Eddward Marion Vincent but feel free to call me Eddward and I am this school's Student Council President." Double D introduced himself in very professional way.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, it's pleasure to meet you." she introduced herself with a curtsy.

The brainiac raised an eyebrow, "I have to guess that you transferred here from a foreign noble country base from that introduction of yours." he stated.

Standing straight, Twilight rubs the back of her head again, "I guess..." she said.

"So how's your time here going so far?" he asked.

"Oh...it was fine but I was just about to go to the Party Planning Committee to have myself registered for the Fall Formal Princess." Twilight answered.

Double D made a surprise face from what she just said, "C-come again?" he asked.

"That I was about to go to the Party Planning Committee?" she replied.

"No after that!"

"Oh! You mean me registering for the Fall Formal Princess? Yeah I planned to join, what about it!?" Twilight said.

Double D was silent for a minute when he suddenly let out a victorious cheer, "YES! YES! WOOHOOHOO! YEAH!" he cheered loudly raising his arms in the air surprising Twilight and the other students, he then looks at them with a calm look, "Nothing to see here, please carry on." he said before cheering loudly again, "YES! YES! FINALLY! FINALLY!".

Twilight was tempted to leave him alone but she doesn't want to be rude for a guy that was at least nice to her, "Umm...are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

Double D stopped cheering as he quickly calms himself down, "Pardon me for my rude outburst." he said as he just adjusted his tie.

"It's fine...but what's up with you when I said I was registering for the Fall Formal Princess?" she asked in confusion.

Double D smiled, "I'm just glad there is someone other than Sunset Shimmer is running for the Fall Formal Princess!" he said.

"Wait! Sunset Shimmer!" she exclaimed.

"You heard of her?" he asked.

Twilight nodded, "I met her earlier today when she bullying Fluttershy." she said.

The moment she said that, his face morphs into anger, "Sunset did what to Fluttershy!?" he asked in seeding rage scaring the new girl a bit.

"S-she was badmouthing Fluttershy but I told her to stop it and Sunset left her alone." Twilight explained.

Double D then calm down, "I'm sorry you had to see that, I just get really mad when someone bullies Fluttershy." he said.

Twilight waves her hand, "It's fine, I don't like seeing other people getting bullied either." she said in understanding.

Double D smiled at her, "Glad to hear that and thanks for standing up for Fluttershy, you really are suited to run for the Fall Formal Princess." he stated.

Twilight blushed in embarrassment, "Hehe...thanks...anyway, where can I find the Party Planning Committee?" she asked.

"I can take you there, I'm good friends with it's members." Double D offered.

"Really? Thank you very much!" she replied politely.

Double D nodded, "It's no pleasure." he said before taking a look on his watch, "But I think we should have lunch first before going there." he suggested.

Twilight thought about it, "Fair enough." she agreed.

The two then proceeds to walk towards the cafeteria.

-00000-

The cafeteria is brim with life as we see students happily eating their lunch and having a chat with their friends but the downside is that everyone hangs out with their own peers. Coming in from the entrance are the newly acquainted Double D and Twilight Sparkle, the brainiac then spotted Fluttershy in the food rack, the two then approaches her.

"Salutations Miss Fluttershy!" he greeted.

Fluttershy turns to him with a smile, "Oh hello Eddward." she greeted back then she noticed the girl next to him, "Oh hello Twilight, it's nice seeing you again." she greeted the purple haired girl.

"Hey Fluttershy." Twilight greeted back.

The three then began to pick up some food placing it on the tray in their hands, Twilight seems to mimic every food that Fluttershy grabbed.

Double D then turns to Fluttershy with a smile, "You won't believe what I'm about to say to you." he said as he grabs a plate of salad.

"What is it Eddward?" she asked as she held up a bowl of fruit.

Double D pointed his finger at Twilight, "Miss Twilight over there has decided to run for the Fall Formal Princess!" he revealed.

Fluttershy gasped in surprise as she accidentally dropped her bowl of fruit spilling it on Twilight's clothes, "Oh my gosh!" she gasped again of what she's done before she quickly grabs a few tissues and began wiping the stain in Twilight's clothing, "I'm sorry, it's just that running for the Fall Formal Princess is a bad idea." she said.

While this going on, a girl with violet hair with a purple scarf looks at them in confusion, Double D turns to this girl, "Nothing to see here, carry on." he said, the girl nodded and left.

After Fluttershy finished cleaning her clothes Twilight spoke, "Why?" she asked.

"Because Sunset Shimmer wants to be Fall Formal Princess!" she answered as she puts away the used tissues as the three began to walk around for a table.

Double D rolls his eyes, "I know what you're gonna say next is that when Sunset wants something she gets it, I get it Miss Fluttershy but don't worry I'll be helping her out." he said.

"Really?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Believe me I am, anyone who is brave enough to run against Sunset is okay to my book." he replied.

"But Eddward aren't you worried that she'll make Twilight's life awful if she stands against her way just like what happened to the girl who ran against Sunset in the Princess of Spring Fling." Fluttershy reasoned.

Double D gave her a blank look, "The only disaster I know that happened that night is Eddy pouring beer in the punch and besides if she ever tried that again, it won't work this time." he declared.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you so against Sunset in winning, by the way?" Twilight asked.

Double D then turns to her, "You see the reason I became Student Council President is to stop Sunset Shimmer's bullying and the Fall Formal is our only last shot to unite everyone to stand up and bring her down." he explained.

Twilight nodded as she began to look around when she realized something, "Why is everypony...everybody are separated." she asked.

Fluttershy didn't caught the slip up in her words but Double D noticed it and could've swear he saw something coming out from her bag but decides to ignore it for now as they took a seat in one table when the timid girl spoke.

"Maybe it's different in your old school but here in CHS everybody sticks to their own kind." Fluttershy replied as she began to eat her lunch.

"Getting everyone united is very crucial because you need to convince the athletes...

Taro is shown drinking an energy drink as his fellow athletes watches a guy bounce a soccer ball on his knees.

...the fashionistas...

Sarah and Jimmy are seen talking with their fellow fashionistas though one of them would accidentally hit Jimmy with her bag.

...the dramas...

Alejandro is part of a group of teens are seen talking in one side of the cafeteria.

...the eco-kids...

Rolf and Dawn are seen with their fellow eco-kids listening to some of them playing the Conga.

...the techies...

Cameron is in one table with his fellow techies looking at their gadgets.

...the rockers...

Duncan is seen headbanging with his fellow rockers as they listen to their colleagues play their guitars.

...to vote for you instead of Sunset if you wanna win." Double D explained.

"But one thing that everyone has in common is that Sunset Shimmer will rule this school until we graduate." Fluttershy said dejectedly.

"Not if I can help it!" Twilight declared before grabbing the Apple from her tray with her teeth as she eats it.

Both Fluttershy and Double D had a perplexed look from her weird eating habits, Twilight realized that they're watching her eating quickly spits the apple in her hand as she looks at them with a sheepish smile.

"You know...I'm getting second thoughts if you're really suited to be Fall Formal Princess." Double D said still with a perplexed face.

 **And the new chapter is done! Man I'm in a role this week! Anyway Princess Twilight has finally appeared in this chapter, not only that but Trixie also made her appearance also the addition of Alejandro and Cameron from Total Drama.**

 **Next chapter is where Twilight will meet Ed and Pinkie so look forward for that.**


	5. Meeting the Pink, the Lump and a Cowgirl

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter that will continue what we left from the previous chapter.**

 **And if you're wondering where is Spike, do not fret he'll appear soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama.**

Lunch break is still on going as we see students walking around the hallways including a bummed Eddy whom is definitely not happy getting a detention, not because of the weird display he and Trixie did earlier but the fact he brought a sword in school, replica or not.

While the short boy stomps his way to his lockers, we see Double D and the new student Twilight Sparkle walking in another hallway heading towards the gymnasium.

"So you and your friends created a movement to unite the whole student body." Twilight summarized.

Double D nodded, "Indeed, one of the reasons why I became student council president is to make the school a better place and to do that, we need to unite everybody to show that Canterlot High is the most friendliest school ever." he elaborated.

"So how's it going" Twilight asked.

"Not very much, we would have accomplished this long time ago if it weren't for Sunset Shimmer." he answered.

"Sunset Shimmer? Why?"

"Believe it or not, Sunset Shimmer is the very reason why the school is divided and everytime my friends and I planning to get everyone united again she would always ruin it." he replied with his fist clenched.

"That's horrible, well don't you worry! As a Princess, I would do everything to help you achieve your goals." Twilight declared proudly.

The brainiac chuckled at her declaration, "Thank you, I think you really are from a foreign noble country when you call yourself a princess." he stated.

Twilight blushed as she the back of her head sheepishly.

As the two are coming near the gymnasium's door, Double D stopped before turning to Twilight with a stern look.

"Before we enter I wanna confirm something first." he said as his companion looks at him in confusion, "What's inside your bag pack?" he asked.

Twilight froze as she became really nervous by his question, "W-what do you mean? T-there is nothing inside my bag." she said nervously.

Double D then crossed his arms as he continues to give her a look which makes the purple haired girl uncomfortable, his stare kinda reminds her of a shy friend of hers only a lot menacing, after a while she sighed in defeat before opening her bag pack revealing a purple & green dog inside of it.

"T-this is Spike...my...uhh...pet dog." she said nervously.

"ARF!"

The beanie-wearing Prez stares at her for a minute before smiling, "Why you didn't tell me you have a dog with you?" he asked as he pets the dog making it bark happily.

"Fluttershy said that pets aren't allowed in this school so I mostly hid him in my bag." she explained.

"Well that is indeed true, you could just told me so I would have turn a blind eye on it, I always do that whenever Fluttershy brings her animal friends here." he said as he picks up Spike from her bag before placing him down on the floor, "There you go, you can freely walk now." he said getting a bark as a response.

"Sorry about that."

"It's all right." Double D replied as he pushed the gym's doorframe, "Shall we go inside?" he asked.

"Sure." she replied as the two plus one dog enters the gym.

Upon entering the gym, Twilight is greeted by colorful sight, balloons and streamers are all over the place with tables and chairs are set in each side of the gym's court.

"Now where is the head of the party planning committee?" she wondered when a voice called out.

"INCOMING!"

Twilight looks up in surprised before ducking down on the floor when several streamers rains down upon her, after that she looks up to see herself covered in streamers while Double D had an umbrella open which prevents him getting pelt by streamers.

As Twilight gets up from the floor, Double D closed his umbrella before turning to head of the party planning committee - Pinkie Pie whom is currently trying up a balloon when she noticed him.

"Hey DD!" Pinkie greeted while pulling an inflated balloon from her skirt, she breaths in as she blows into the balloon.

Double D then turns back to Twilight whom has a surprised face, "Miss Twilight, I'd like you to meet-" he was about to introduce Pinkie but was interrupted by Twilight.

"Pinkie Pie." she said.

This caught the two off guard, Double D had a perplexed look on his face while Pinkie stopped blowing the balloon that eventually deflated with the air blowing back on her face.

Pinkie gasped before grabbing Twilight on the shirt pulling the poor girl close to her face, "Are you psychic?!" she asked.

"Uh, no. I don't think so. Unless of course that's something you can do here." Twilight replied reluctantly.

Pinkie shoves her down as she sighed, "Not usually." she said before blowing another balloon.

Double D shook his head before speaking, "Okay...putting aside about her being psychic, Miss Pinkamena I would like you to meet Miss Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and I met her earlier today and she wants to sign up for the Fall Formal Princess title." he explained.

Pinkie then turns to them with an annoyed look, "Fluttershy, huh?" she said as she tied another balloon, "Don't let the whole "shy" thing fool you, she could be a real meanie." she said with her arms crossed.

"You two aren't friends!?" Twilight said in shock.

Double D sighed, "Unfortunately they're not...for now, Miss Pinkamena have you ever tried to talk to Miss Fluttershy, you two really need to sort out your issues before it gets worst." he stated.

Pinkie had her head down, "I know...but I'm still reluctant to talk to her." she admitted.

Double D then puts a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Miss Pinkamena, you still have plenty of time to that and I'm sure Miss Fluttershy thinks the same." he reassures her.

Pinkie gave him a big smile before pulling him into a big hug, "Thanks DD!" she said cheerfully.

"Pinkie...need...air...again..." he wheezed.

Twilight giggled at them while Spike barks happily.

Pinkie then let's go of the brainiac as he spoke, "I think we should go on to business here." he said as tries to catch his breath.

Pinkie nodded as she skiddled in front of Twilight, "Waited a bit to get your name on the ballot, huh? Dance is day after tomorrow." she stated.

"I'm brand new here." Twilight said.

"Oooh!'' Pinkie cooed before making a perplexed look, "I thought you didn't look familiar." she said before grabbing the poor girl's arms and began to inspect her body, "Though, now that I'm really lookin' at you..." she said before letting go of her as she took a few steps back, "...do you have a twin sister who lives in the city, has a pet dog name Spike that looks just like that one?" she asked while pointing at Spike whom is pulling a balloon with it's mouth.

Double D thought about Pinkie's question when he remembers something, "I gotta ask you the same question because whenever my friends and I go to the city, I often saw a girl that looks just like you residing there, was that you or what like Miss Pinkamena asked, is your twin sister?" he asked.

"Uh, maybe?" Twilight replied nervously.

Double D gave her a confused look while Pinkie just shrugged, "Thought so." she said before pulling out a clipboard from her puffy hair, "Anyhoo, just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal Crown." she said as she grabs a pen out from her hair.

Twilight stared at the pen for a minute before grabbing it with her mouth, earning her a perplexed look from Double D and a blink from Pinkie, she then took the pen out of her mouth as she began writing on the clipboard nervously.

After signing up, Pinkie looks at it, "Wow!" she said with a surprised look before looking at Twilight, "You have _really_ bad handwriting, it's like you never held a pen before." she stated.

Twilight gave her a nervous laugh, "Is it?" she asked.

"Can I look at that?" Double D asked as Pinkie handed him the clipboard, he looks at it for a minute before turning to Twilight with a blank look, "No offense but you really had a bad handwriting...way worst than Ed, speaking of which." he stated before turning back to Pinkie, "Where is Ed? I thought he was helping you with the decorations?" he asked.

"Here I am Double D!" Ed called out as he suddenly appears out of nowhere...with Twilight on his shoulders.

"Waaahh!" Twilight shouted in surprise while wondering how did she get up there.

"No fair Big Ed! I thought you were giving me a ride on your shoulders!" Pinkie pouted.

"Don't worry Pinkie! I'll give you one after this." Ed said with a goofy smile.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered as jumps in the air.

Double D chuckled, "All right Ed, you have your fun but would you please put Miss Twilight down." he said.

"Okie-dokie!" Ed complied before picking up Twilight before he neatly placed her down the floor.

Twilight sighed in relief after getting down the floor before she slowly looks up to see Ed towering over her, "Hehehe...hi...I'm...Twilight Sparkle..." she introduced herself nervously.

Ed smiled as he grabs her hands, "Nice to meet you Twilight, my name is Ed!" he introduced himself as he shakes her hand, it was a nice gesture but the problem is his not just shaking her hand but her entire body was moving up and down like a lever.

After getting her whole body shaked, Twilight turns to the beanie-wearing boy with a daze look, "Wow...you're friend is sure strong." she commented.

Pinkie then jumps on Ed's back, "Yesindeedelly! Big Ed here is the strongest person in this school!" she said as she nuzzles her face to Ed.

Double D chuckled, "Indeed he is, the only person who can matched Ed's overpowered strength is a certain cowgirl in this school." he said earning Twilight's attention.

"Somebody ordered a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?" a voice with a southern accent called out from the gym's doorway.

Double D smirked, "Speak of the devil, here she is." he said.

On the doorway we see Applejack standing there with hands on her hips, Twilight slack jawed upon seeing her.

"Oh! Oh! We, we-we-we, we, yeah, ha-ha, we!" Ed and Pinkie chanted at the same time as the big lump skips his way towards Applejack with Pinkie still on his back.

Double D chuckled at the two, "I just love those two." he said.

"Can ya bring in the rest?" Applejack asked someone outside.

And on cue, Big Macintosh enters with a stack of case in his arms, "Eeyup." he said as Ed & Pinkie are bouncing beside him.

Applejack then took one case from the top, she smiled when she noticed Double D, "Well howdy Prez." she greeted, "Ah didn't know ya were here." she said.

The beanie-wearing boy gave her a mock salute, "Good to see you two, Miss Applejack and Mister Macintosh, I just came here for some business." he stated.

Applejack nodded before noticing Twilight, "Hey, I know you." she said.

"You do?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Sure." Applejack replied as she placed down the case on one table before grabbing a bottle, "You're the new girl who gave Sunset Shimmer that what for today." she said as she opens the bottle with her teeth before drinking.

"I guess you're building a reputation similar to ours Miss Twilight." Double D commented.

Twilight blushed as rubs the back of her head again, "I guess so." she said.

"So what y'all gathered here for." Applejack asked as she took another drink.

Pinkie Pie suddenly pops out beside here, "Twilight Sparkle here is a gonna run against Sunset Shimmer for the Princess of Fall Formal." she said before zipping away.

Applejack's eyes widen in surprise as she spits out her drink as she turns to Twilight, "I'd think twice about that! Oh, sure, she'll probably approach you all friendly like..." she said before picking a balloon with a crudely drawn face of Sunset, "I sure am forward lookin' for some friendly competition." she said badly imitating Sunset's voice before bringing out another balloon with a crudely drawn face of Twilight, "That's so good to hear." she said badly imitating Twilight's voice, "But then here comes the backstabbin'." she said by popping the Twilight balloon with a nail taped on the Sunset balloon, "About the only girl in this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash." she said letting go of the balloon which Pinkie catches with her mouth.

"That's one way to explain things." Double D commented with a blank look.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight said.

Then Pinkie and Ed are seen bouncing on a large balloon in the background as the former spoke, "She's the captain of, like, every team in Canterlot High." she said.

"Bouncy-bounce-bounce-bounce." Ed chanted as he and Pinkie Pie passes them with the balloons they're riding on pops off screen.

"She's also the captain of sayin' she's gonna do something's for ya, and then turnin' around and not even botherin' to show up." Applejack said with her arms crossed.

"You girls sure have issues." Double D said as he pinch the bridge his nose in frustration.

Twilight then puts a hand on Applejack's shoulder, "Thanks for the advice, Applejack, but this is something I really need to do." she reasoned.

Applejack huffed, "Huh, suit yourself." she said before realizing something, "Hey, how'd you know my name is Applejack?" she asked in surprise.

"Um, I uhh..." Twilight replied as she laugh nervously, "Didn't you say?" she said.

"Nnnope!" Big Mac answered for Applejack as he brought it another case while Ed & Pinkie are beside him drinking ciders.

"Well I did said your name and Mister Macintosh earlier so she must have heard me." Double D explained, _"Though I'm still wondering how she knows Miss Pinkamena's name even though she never met her before."_ he thought.

"Yeah what he said. Well, it sure was nice meeting all of you, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." Twilight said backing away slowly she then turns to Double D, "Thank you for helping me around Eddward." she said.

"No pleasure." the brainiac replied waving his hand as Twilight and her dog left the gym.

Pinkie Pie then appeared next to Applejack, "That one's tryin' to hide a secret, but I am totally on to her." she said as she lean closer to the cowgirl, "She's psychic." she whispered but was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Applejack rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh, if you say so." she said.

"Putting aside Miss Pinkamena's psychic speculation, I do believe that Miss Twilight is hiding something, like, why is she so adamant of winning the crown." Double D stated.

"What crown Double D?" Ed asked as he chugged another bottle of cider.

"A crown that Miss Fluttershy and I found this morning, she said that Miss Twilight was asking about it when she first met her." the brainiac replied.

"And what is it about this crown that she want it badly, I mean it does have it's merits but it just made from plastic!?" Applejack asked.

"Actually, the crown is real, it was made from gold and various gems." he said.

Applejack blinked a few times, "Okay...that's a shocker." she said.

"Maybe it was hers to begin with." Ed piped in while opening another bottle of cider.

"What do you mean Big Ed?" Pinkie asked jumping on his back again.

"You've been asking why she's so adamant of getting the crown, right? So I think it belongs to her and she's getting it back fairly by joining the Princess of the Fall Formal rather than just stealing it back." Ed explained much to the surprise of everyone.

Applejack blinked a few times again, "Wow Ed...I never thought of that but it surprised me that you do." she commented.

"Yeah! You're amazing Big Ed!" Pinkie cheered as she hugs him.

"Well...if what Ed said is true then that is more of a reason to help Miss Twilight win, we can't just let Sunset Shimmer get something that doesn't belong to her." Double D said.

"You sure are committed on helping her, I hope a certain shy maiden won't get jealous that your focusing your attention with another girl." Applejack teased.

Double D gave her a grin, "Don't worry my heart belongs to Fluttershy and it's hers and hers alone." he said as he picks up a bottle of cider.

"But won't you die if your heart belongs to Fluttershy?" Ed asked dumbly.

The brainiac shoots the yellow lump with a blank look, "That was just a speech Ed." he said.

Before anyone could speak the gym's door suddenly opens, everybody turns to see Sunset Shimmer and her two cronies standing in the doorway.

"This is terrible!" Sunset claimed in disgust, "There should be more streamers near the stage and fewer balloons." she said before popping out a balloon with her hand as Pinkie looks at her sadly.

"Yeah, streamers!" Snips said as he stretches a streamer.

"And fewer balloons!" Snails said as he tries to pop a balloon in his arms but only to fall on the floor with a thud.

Double D stares at them with a blank look, "There goes my good mood." he said as he drinks his cider.

Sunset then picks up a bottle of cider from one case, "Fizzy Apple Cider? Ugh! This is my coronation, not a hoedown." she said in disgust before dropping the bottle.

"Well, now, it ain't necessarily your coronation this time around." Applejack said.

"Oh, is that so?" Sunset asked mockingly at Applejack, "You country folk really aren't that bright. Must be why the other students says such awful things about you." she said as she tips Applejack's hat on her face.

The top of Applejack's Stetson opens like a lid of a can revealing her angry red face, "Grrrr..." she growled as Big Mac placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Double D then walks in from of Sunset, "Honestly Miss Sunset, could you at least try and appreciate everyone's efforts making sure that the formal will be successful." he scorned.

Sunset gave him a grin, "What? Did I offend you for my words?" she ask mockingly, "If so then ooh I'm scared." she said with a smirk.

Double D unfazed by her mocking gave her a sly smile, "Well I am indeed offended but it's not me who you should be scared of..." he said before pointing his finger behind her, "...it's him." he said.

Sunset raised an eyebrow before turning around only to meet someone's chest, she slowly looks up to see Ed glaring down on her, "H-h-hey...E-Ed...h-how are you?" she asked with a gulp as she is still scared with the yellow lump after witnessing his rampage and she can still remember when Ed attempts to crush her with a locker but luckily he was stopped.

Ed continues to glare at her with calculating eyes making her more smaller, she along with her cronies slowly backs away from the towering boy.

Then Double D spoke, "Plus if you're thinking that your running unopposed, not this time." he revealed.

"The new girl just signed up!" Pinkie quipped.

"What!?" Sunset asked in shock as Pinkie handed her the clipboard as she looks at it.

"I know! Her handwriting is really bad." Pinkie commented.

"How bad?" Applejack asked.

"It's worst than Ed." Double D replied.

Sunset slowly puts down the clipboard revealing her annoyed face, "Where is this Twilight Sparkle?" she demanded however she realized that everyone is looking at her, "I am looking forward to meeting the competition." she said in a sweet voice.

Double D looks at her with a sly look, "I know you do but first..." he said snapping his fingers.

On cue, Ed appeared in front of the three, "GET LOST!" he roared making the dastardly trio shrieked in response before bolting away from the gym.

After the three left, everyone burst out in laughter.

"I'm a lion! Fear me roar!" Ed claimed.

Pinkie then jumps on his back, "Then your my cuddly-wuddly lion!" she cheered as she nuzzles the back of his head with her cheeks.

"Not a dull moment with Ed here." Applejack said between her laugh.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said in agreement.

"If there's one person that can strike fear in Sunset's heart, it's Ed." Double D said proudly.

-000000-

Later that night we see two persons in front of the school staring at the horse statue - and those persons are none other than Double D and Eddy.

"So why did you brought me here in front of our school in the middle of the night again, sockhead?" Eddy asked annoyingly, he was already enjoying his time at home after his detention but got interrupted when Double D called him.

"This Eddy." the brainiac replied by pointing his finger at the statue.

The short boy raised an eyebrow, "So what's up with the statue? If it's broken you could have just asked Principal Celestia to check on it." he said.

"It's not that Eddy, earlier this morning I felt something strange when I was standing near here." Double D explained.

"What did you feel?" Eddy asked interestedly.

"It feels like...magic." he replied.

Eddy's eyes widen in surprise, "Wait! Are ya saying that there's MAGIC here!?" he asked.

"Yes it feels like magic but a different kind of magic, way different than what we experienced." Double D replied.

Eddy's face turned serious as he pulls out a purple device, "Glad I brought this." he said before pointing it at the statue as he scans it, "Hmm...strange...the scanner is telling me that there is magic here but it's deep inside that statue." he claimed as he puts the device away.

"What could this mean?"

Eddy puts on a thinking face, "I don't know...what else did you notice aside from the strange feeling you got from the statue?" he asked.

"Aside from a crown flying out of nowhere and a new student attending here, not much." Double D replied with a blank look.

Eddy hummed before looking back at the statue, he then placed his hand on it but to his and the brainiac's surprise, his hand went through the wall, "Woah!" he said pulling back his hand, "Did you see that?" he asked.

"I believe I do." Double D replied before placing his hand on the wall and much like Eddy it went through, "Fascinating! It's like dipping my hand in a bucket of water." he commented.

Then something click on Eddy's brain, "I got it!" he said as he snaps his fingers.

"What is it Eddy?"

"I think this statue is a gateway to another world!" he claimed.

"You mean like a portal?"

Eddy nodded, "No wonder the device is telling me that there's magic deep inside and why our hands went through it!" he said.

"I guess you're right." Double D said as he looks back at the statue, "I think it's better to keep this to ourselves who knows what might happen if everyone discovers this." he suggested.

Eddy nodded, "You're right, let's leave this thing alone for a while and we'll think of what should we do with it after the Fall Formal." he said.

"I agree." Double D replied as the two walks away from the statue, "I'm must say your knowledge when comes to magic has improved greatly after all this years." he praised.

Eddy grinned, "Well if you had a brother whom is a member of a secret magical organization you'll bound to learn a lot about magic." he boast.

"Then can I count you with this situations?" Double D asked with a smile.

Eddy smiled at him, "After what we've been through years ago, of course you can count on me." he said.

 **And that's that! Nothing much to say but I enjoyed once again writing this fic. Also, I apologized if you guys are expecting Eddy to do something again well he did but not what you guys expected.**

 **Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Reuniting a Broken Friendship

**A/N: Here comes a new chapter. Glad that I still have time to write this despite the heavy schedule I have...I'm telling this because my work began to piled up quickly this week and needed to sort it out but don't worry I'm still doing this story...with heavy work or not.**

 **Anyway that's all I can say and let's get on the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy or My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama.**

It was another fine day in Canterlot High as we saw a familiar retro van getting itself parked in the spacious parking lot. After it settled in, Double D came out from the van with a smile on his face but his face quickly morphed into disbelief when he saw Rarity's white sedan right next to his van...again.

Double D's hand slowly finds itself on his face which slides down to his chin, "I better prepare myself for the inevitable." he said with a sigh as he began to walk away from the parking lot.

As the brainiac is heading toward the school's ground, the discovery he and Eddy had last night was on his mind, _"A portal to another world? If that were true, what's it doing there in the statue or better yet where does it lead?"_ he thought deeply then he suddenly remembered the events yesterday, _"Wait a minute...a real crown suddenly flies out of nowhere...come to think of it, the crown that hits Miss Fluttershy came from behind her...and she was sitting behind the statue that time...then there's the strange new student Twilight Sparkle whom wants to get the crown badly and if Ed's assumptions is correct, then that crown belongs to her...then there's her strange eating habits, bad handwriting and royal mannerisms that seems too different from a normal teenager..."_ he thought then his eyes widen in realization, _"Wait a minute...a real crown...Twilight Sparkle...a portal to another world...could it be..."_ he thought as he put things together.

However his thoughts was cut off when someone calls out for him.

"Eddward! Eddward!" a soft voice yet loud enough be hear called out to him.

Double D turns around to see Fluttershy coming to him, "Good day Miss Fluttershy! How can I help you?" he asked the timid girl with a smile.

Fluttershy stopped in front of him, she took a deep breath before speaking, "Eddward, have you saw the video yet?" she asked in worry.

The beanie-wearing boy gave her a confuse look, "What video?" he asked.

Fluttershy then brought out her phone before playing a video in front of him. Double D watches the video in confusion at first but that turn into a surprise before ending in shock as Fluttershy pulls her phone away from his face.

Double D's face quickly change into a blank look as he faced Fluttershy, "Where is this girl, right now?" he asked flatly.

-0000000-

Inside the secret room, we see Eddy, Duncan and Taro are sitting on a green couch watching a video from Taro's tablet with perplexed face though Eddy has his jaw open in surprise.

"Good Lord...she's as gross as Ed...the old Ed." Eddy commented in disgust.

"Did it just said that she's running for the Princess of the Fall Formal?" Duncan asked in disbelief.

"Yup! And her chances of winning just flew out the window." Taro replied bluntly.

Eddy groans in frustration, "What a bummer! And here I thought someone can finally dethroned Sunset! What a waste!" he said as leans his head on back of the couch.

Duncan sighed, "Guess it's game over, Sunset is gonna win again." he said dejectedly.

"Wait a minute...Sunset made that video, right?" Eddy asked.

"Yes." Taro answered.

Eddy groans again, "Of course! Sunset will do anything to get what she wants even if it includes ruining someone else's image!" he stated sarcastically.

"Guess the Fall Formal will be the same as the Spring Fling." Duncan stated.

Eddy sat in silence when a evil smirk slowly formed on his face, "Well...even if she did win the Princess of the Fall Formal title, I'm gonna turn her victory into humiliation." he said while rubbing his hands together.

Duncan turns to him with a grin, "And what is that?" he asked in anticipation.

Eddy grins back at him, "We're gonna dump pigs blood on her that is." he revealed.

Taro gave him a blank look, "You're not gonna imitate that seen from the movie 'Carrie' aren't you?" he asked.

Eddy smirked, "Of course I will! That way we won't have to see her mocking us when she won, don't care if I get suspended or get detention." he explained.

"I'm with Eddy! I rather have her bathing in pigs blood than see her gloating!" Duncan agreed.

Taro sighed, "All right...just don't come crying for help once Fluttershy finds out that you gutted pigs just to do this prank." he said.

"Pfft!" Eddy snorted, "Don't worry I'm not gonna use pigs blood on her." he said.

"Then what is it?" Duncan asked.

"I'm gonna find several drifters, kill them, and use their blood as a substitute." Eddy said with an innocent smile.

Taro and Duncan stares at the short boy with horrified looks from what he said.

Eddy then began to laugh hard, "Ahahaha! I was just joking! Hahaha! You guys should have seen the look on your faces! Hahahaha!" he said as he continues to laugh evilly.

The two were silent before Duncan joins the laughter, "Haha! That's a good one!" he said as he grabbed Eddy in a headlock giving him a noogie.

"Ahahaha! Cut it out! Hahaha!" Eddy laughed.

As the two pair of hyenas continues to laugh, Taro remains horrified, "That was joke...but why am I deeply disturbed?" he asked but got no answer.

-000000-

In the hallways, we see Double D and Fluttershy looking around for a certain transfer student but to no avail.

"This is what I'm afraid of Eddward, Sunset has completely ruined Twilight's image, her chances of winning is gone now." Fluttershy stated.

"That's why we need to find her and sort things out! And I wanna know why is she acting in such a manner in the library of all places!" the brainiac replied in frustration.

"Don't tell me, you're still helping her win the Princess of Fall Formal?" Fluttershy asked.

"She had to win Miss Fluttershy or else we'll see something horrible in the Fall Formal." he said bluntly.

"H-horrible?" the timid girl squicked.

Double D then pulls out his phone, "I got a message from Taro moments ago, he said that Eddy and Duncan are planning something on Sunset in case she wins." he explained.

"L-like what?" she asked but was afraid of the answer.

Rather than giving her an answer, the beanie-wearing boy let's her read the message from his phone, upon reading her face immediately turn pale before looking at Double D, "E-Eddward...w-we need to settle things quick..." she said with a scared voice.

Double D gave her nod, "Glad you understand." he said as the two continues to look around the hallways and when they arrived in an intersection, they come across Applejack with Pinkie Pie bouncing behind her.

"Howdy Prez!" Applejack greeted as she walks towards them with a worried face, "Have ya guys seen Twilight?" she asked.

Fluttershy frown upon seeing them but decided to shrugged things off as she went behind Double D, "Is it about the video?" he asked the Stetson wearing girl.

"Absolutely!" Pinkie replied.

"Ahm mighty worried about her but I still can't believe that she would act like that in the library." Applejack stated.

The brainiac pinched the bridge of his nose, "You and I both, that kind of behavior is something I would expect from Ed from his younger years." he said in frustration.

"Really?" Pinkie asked in keen interest.

"Yes Miss Pinkamena, he does but enough with that, we need to find Miss Twilight and have her explain everything." Double D stated.

"Ahm pretty sure she's around here somewhere." Applejack stated as she opens the door, inside she saw Twilight wearing a blonde wig and green dress with Rarity beside her and Spike is on the floor, the cowgirl smiled upon seeing her, "There you are, Twilight!" she said entering the room.

Twilight turns to Applejack while Rarity rolled her eyes, "So much for the disguise." she said.

"I've been looking all over for ya!." Applejack claimed.

"Me too." Fluttershy peaks her head on the door.

"Me three!" Pinkie said appearing from the door upside down then came in while looking at Twilight from top to bottom, "I like you new look!" she said pointing Twilight's new wardrobe.

Rarity huffed, "I do have an eye for these sort of things. Not that you seem to care." she said.

"What!?" Pinkie shouted.

"Why do you think she doesn't care?" Twilight asked in confusion as she saw Pinkie with an agitated face while Applejack and Fluttershy are gesturing her to stop asking which she noticed, "No, nevermind." she said.

Before anyone could speak, Double D entered the room with a stern face, "Miss Twilight Sparkle! I demand an explanation for your behavior in the - OOF!" he was saying but abruptly cut off when a fashionista tackled him on the floor.

"Eddward! I demand an explanation of why your van is right next to my sedan three days in a row? Are you mocking me?!" Rarity said as she pinned the beanie-wearing boy on the floor and lucky for him, her hands are on his shoulder not on his throat.

Double D gave her a blank look, "Welp! I knew you're gonna be the death of me." he bluntly stated.

Rarity was taken a back from what he said, "Good gracious! Why would you ever think of that!? I am not such a lady that would do such morbid thing." she said.

Fluttershy feeling jealous of Rarity getting on top of his crush, "Rarity! Please get off from Eddward!" she demanded despite her small voice.

The fashionista noticing the timid girl's jealous look complied, "My apologies." she said getting off the brainiac as Applejack quickly helped him back up.

"Why were you all looking for me? What's going on?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Oh, she hasn't seen it yet." Fluttershy said as she and everyone looks at Twilight with worried looks.

"Seen what?"

"I think it's better to show you." Double D said as he snaps his fingers, "Miss Pinkamena!" he ordered.

"Okie-dokie!" Pinkie replied as she opened a pink laptop as everyone are gathered around a desk, "Oh, it's not really that bad." she said with a nervous laugh.

A video then played featuring Twilight inside the library with Sunset's voice narrating, _"Twilight Sparkle wants to be your Fall Formal Princess. But what does it say about our school if we give someone like this...such an important honor?"_ she said as the video shown Twilight using the computer stupidly, biting a book with her mouth and getting startled by the sudden flash of light from the copy machine.

Twilight watched in shock, "Wha...I..." she said in shock.

"I take that back. It's pretty bad!" Pinkie commented.

"Well Miss Twilight, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Double D asked with a stern voice.

Twilight turns to them with a worried look, "But this all happened yesterday! In the library!" she said with her voice getting frantic, "Has everyone in the school seen this? Is that why they were all looking at me that way?" she asked.

"Mmm..." everyone hummed in agreement.

Twilight placed her hands on her head in panic, "What am I gonna do? No one is gonna vote for me after seeing this!" she said in depression.

Double D looks at Twilight in sympathy, he really wanted to grill the girl for such behavior in the library but decides to let it slide upon seeing her depressed face.

Fluttershy then came to Twilight, "Not that it'll make any difference, but I'll still vote for you." she said making the purple head planting her face on the desk in dejection, "You were so nice to stand up for me when Sunset Shimmer when she was picking on me." she said making Twilight look at her with pleading eyes.

"I still need to get her for that." Double D said with gritted teeth.

Applejack then puts a hand on his shoulder, "Cool your jets down Prez, don't do something that ya'll regret." she said which successfully calms him down.

"If ya still wanna run, maybe there is something I can do to help." Pinkie cheerfully offered.

Fluttershy leans down near Twilight's ear, "Word of advice? Don't accept her help. She doesn't take anything seriously." she said but was enough for Pinkie and everyone to hear.

"Miss Fluttershy." Double D called out, not liking what she just said but was ignored.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so awful to me!" Pinkie complained as she stomp her foot.

"Calm down Miss Pinkamena." Double D said but was once again ignored.

"Oh! Pft. Kch. Ts." Rarity said as she walks past front of Pinkie, "Don't play innocent, Pinkie Pie! You are no better than she is." she said pointing at Fluttershy whom is shock.

Double D rubs his temples, "You're making things worse Miss Rarity." he said which of course got ignored.

Pinkie then grabs Rarity by her arms, "And what is that suppose to mean!?" she shouted at her blowing Rarity's hair back.

Rarity huffed before turning to Twilight, "I am happy to offer up my assistance as well." she said generously before glaring at Pinkie, "To someone who would appreciate what I had to offer." she snarled.

Then the three began to argue as Twilight watches them with worry, Spike quickly hid himself in a bag while Double D is breathing heavily in irritation.

Then Applejack spoke, "Listen to ya'll carryin' on! Get over it and move it!" she said sternly on the teacher's desk as she drops an eaten apple on the trash bin.

"Please Miss Applejack, don't add fuel to the fire." Double D begged between his heavy breathing but for some reason is ignored again.

Rarity then came in front of Applejack, "You mean like how you've gotten over what happened with Rainbow Dash?" she asked in accusation.

"She said she'd get the softball team make an appearance in my bake sale. I tell everybody they're comin', but then not one of em' except for Taro, shows up! She made a liar out of me! That's different!" Applejack explained stubbornly.

"Is not!" Pinkie and Rarity disagrees at her.

"It is!" Applejack said stubbornly.

Then argument continues with Applejack joining them, Twilight was about to shout but the beanie-wearing bought beats her to it.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Double D shouted in a megaphone making the girls cringed from the ear piercing shout while wondering where he got a megaphone at the same time.

Everybody was silent for a minute while getting their bearings from the brainiac's sudden outburst, when someone not present in the room broke silence.

"HEY SOCKHEAD! WHAT THE HELL YOU HAVE TO SHOUT ABOUT!?" Eddy shouted from the outside.

Double D then walks towards the window, opens it and throws the megaphone right at Eddy's face making the short boy fall on the grass, "DO NOT INTERRUPT EDDY!" he shouted before closing the window.

The brainiac then turns back to the girls with anxious faces as he cough, "My apologies for my outburst but I believe Miss Twilight had something to say." he said turning to Twilight.

Twilight snapped out from her shock before giving him a nod of appreciation, "All of you, I wanna show you something." she said getting a book under the desk, she then opens the book revealing a picture of Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash in their younger days, "You were friends once." she said.

"Hmm." Applejack hummed in joy, "The Freshmen Fair." she said as she looks at the girls, "Ya'll remember...this was before we met Prez, Big Ed and even that slimy Eddy & his no good buddies." she said making Fluttershy nod in agreement.

"Mm-hmm." Pinkie hummed.

"Yes." Rarity replied.

"But something happened. I think that something is Sunset Shimmer." Twilight deducted with her hands pressed together under her chin.

Rarity puts her hands on Twilight's shoulder, "Well, it's a nice theory, darling, but Sunset Shimmer has nothing to do with it." she said.

"And I believe in Miss Twilight, despite how many times Sunset denies it but we all know she's the one sabotaging all of the Movement's plan of uniting everybody and I believe she's also the reason your friendship was ruined." Double D said backing up Twilight's claim.

"But Rarity's right, Eddward! Sunset Shimmer isn't the one who ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noisemakers! It was suppose to be a serious event, but Pinkie ruined it!" Fluttershy said in mild anger.

"What are you talking about?" Pinkie asked in confusion as she brought out her phone, "I got a text from you saying that you don't want a silent auction. You want a big party!" she claimed.

"Uh!" Fluttershy gasped, "I never sent you a text!" she said.

"You didn't?"

"You don't think she's the one who's been sending me those emails, do you?" Rarity asked rubbing her chin, "Every time I volunteer to help with the decorations of a school function, I get an email from Pinkie Pie saying she has plenty of volunteers! And then I find out that she and her boyfriend has done everything themselves." she explained.

"I never sent you any emails." Pinkie said in confusion, "And Big Ed is not my boyfriend...not yet at least." she clarified.

"Did I hear that right?" Double D said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe she's the reason why Rainbow Dash didn't show up in my bake sale." Applejack assumes.

"Didn't you ever ask why Rainbow Dash why she didn't show up?" Twilight asked.

Applejack chuckled nervously, "Heh, I guess I kinda stopped talkin' to her after that." she said taking her hat off in shame.

Twilight then came to her placing her hat back on her head, "Maybe now would be a good time to start." she suggested with a smile with Applejack smiling back.

"Wait a minute!" Double D called out earning everyone's attention, "This is all started because of a simple text message you got?" he asked in disbelief as the girl's nodded, "And you girls never even bothered knowing or asking if they sent the text or not!" he said with the girl's nodded nervously.

Then his eyes began to twitch which Applejack noticed.

"Ooh boy! This is not good." she said in fear.

"What? What going on?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"If Prez' eye twitch like that, it could only mean one thing." Applejack replied.

"Everybody except for Miss Twilight...SIT DOWN!" he ordered and effectively, the four girls quickly sat down the floor seiza style as Double D began to scold them on how gullible they are for believing on their text messages so quickly.

After a 30 minute scolding, the small group of rekindled friends came out from the room as they head towards the sports field.

"Uhh...my legs feels like jelly..." Pinkie moaned as she wobbly walks.

"I never felt so ashame from that scolding...not even my parents scolds me like that." Rarity said with slight tears in her eyes.

"Eddward scolded me...Eddward scolded me..." Fluttershy muttered over and over with her eyes devoid of life.

"Ah never thought I would suffer the Prez' scolding..." Applejack complained.

Twilight watches the girls with concern before turning to Double D, "I think you went a bit too far with your scolding." she said.

Double D crosses his arms, "Don't worry they'll get over it besides the person we're about to meet suffered the most scolding from me." he said which surprised Twilight.

As they trek down the hallways some students would snicker at Twilight but one glare from Double D is enough to shut all of them up. As they went outside the school building, they saw Eddy lying on the grass unconscious with the megaphone right next to him.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" Twilight asked in worry.

"Nah! We should leave him alone and let him take a nap...he loves doing after all, even in class." Double D said.

-000000-

In the sports field, we see Rainbow Dash kicking a ball towards the goal before turning to Applejack and began to talk to her. Meanwhile, the others are sitting on the bleachers observing them.

"They're actually talking! That's a good sign." Rarity said in delight.

"Let's hope this talk don't end up in an argument." Double D said with his arms crossed.

"Don't worry Eddward, after the scolding you gave Applejack, I don't think she would want another one." Twilight said making everyone except the brainiac nodding in agreement.

"Hugs! Ooh, hugs are always good!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Not unless your name is Pinkie or Ed." Double D said.

Pinkie gave him a pout, "Come on DD! My hugs and Big Ed's are not that bad!" she protested.

"You're hugs are similar to a Grizzly Bear and don't get me started with Ed." the beanie-wearing explained while shivering.

Rarity also shivered thinking of Ed's hugs, "I do agree with Eddward, the hugs that Pinkie's boyfriend have are very dangerous." she said.

"Big Ed is not my boyfriend...not yet anyway." Pinkie said puffing her cheeks.

"Oh here they come." Fluttershy said.

True to her words, they saw Applejack coming back to them with Rainbow Dash behind her.

"Somebody, I think we can all guess who, told Rainbow Dash that my bake sale had been moved in a different day. Dash showed up the with the whole softball team and thought I cancelled on her." Applejack explained.

"Now you all know that talking is way better than ignoring one another." Double D said with a blank face.

Applejack chuckled nervously, "I think you're right." she said hiding her face behind her Stetson.

Rainbow Dash then approached Twilight, "So you're lookin' to dethrone Sunset Shimmer and become Princess of the Fall Formal, huh? Gotta say, I'd really love to see that happen. I'll totally help you out!" she said making Twilight smile, "All you gotta do is best me in a game of one-on-one." she added.

The smile on Twilight's face vanished, "What?" she asked in shock.

"First to five goals wins." Rainbow Dash said before kicking the ball with a back kick which hits the goal, "One-zip!" she cheered before looking at Double D who has a worried face, she then winks at him.

Double D's eyes widen in realization before giving her an approving nod.

Later, both Rainbow Dash and Twilight are standing in the middle of the field with the rest watching in the bleachers with Pinkie Pie serving as the scorekeeper.

Double D looks at them with an amused face, "This will be interesting." he stated.

 **And cut! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter, I'm saving the soccer game for the next chapter. Also next chapter will be introducing Twilight's pseudo love interest even if some of you hates him.**


	7. Game Plans and The Cafeteria Musical

**A/N: Back with a new chapter and we're halfway through the movie. Now come to think of it, all of my fanfics have reached it's seventh chapter, wow, that's some accomplishment...I guess.**

 **Forget what I said and let's resume our story from where we left off.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama.**

Eddy loves to take a nap in class. Period. But there's actually a reason for that, you see ever since he stopped making scams, he has been working hard to earn a hard honest cash. When they moved in Canterlot, the first thing Eddy did is to find a job and fortunately he got a job in a local candy store where he was allowed to work there in weekends but sometimes he would work there in weekdays at night which is the reason why he feel asleep most of the time in his class.

No one knows that he works at night, so many teachers thought he was just lazy. He often gets waken up whenever the teachers tapped their sticks or dropping a book on his desk which effectively awakens him from his slumber. Right now, Eddy is waking up but not from sticks or books but a faint giggle woke him up.

The short boy slowly opens his eyes to see Trixie looking at him with a big smile.

"What are ya looking at?" Eddy asked in annoyance while still on the ground.

Trixie giggled, "Why don't you grabbed a mirror and see for yourself." she replied.

Eddy raised an eyebrow before grabbing his phone from pocket, took a selfie before looking at it. His eyes widen in shock when he see saw that his face is covered in make up with his lips coated in red, he shot a murderous glare at Trixie, "TRIXIE!" he growled.

Trixie gave a victorious huff, "That's what you get for putting Trixie in detention!" she said before breaking into a run.

"I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled as he chase after the magician with hands stretched forward ready to strangle her the moment he catches her.

The two would continues their cat & mouse chase while passing by the sports field which didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

"Seems Eddy is already awake." Double D commented.

"But why is chasing after Trixie?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"Probably something to do with the detention they got yesterday." Double D replied.

"What in the hay did they do this time?" Applejack asked with hands on her hips. Just like Eddy, she knows that Trixie is also a troublemaker.

"You don't wanna know...anyway...let us focus on watching Miss Twilight takes on Miss Rainbow." he stated as everyone turns their attention back in the field.

Rainbow with already one point is running in the field with the ball in front of her meanwhile Twilight stands at the goal with her legs shaking, the athlete then kicks the ball towards the transfer student whom duck in fright making the ball hitting the net earning another point for the rainbow-haired girl.

2 - 0

Twilight got up as Rainbow came to her and gave her the ball, Twilight was about to kick it but Rainbow took the ball back before kicking it on the goal.

3 - 0

Later Twilight is seen running with the ball in front of her heading towards the other goal but Rainbow quickly stole the ball from her before kicking it on the goal, Twilight looks down as Rainbow raised her fist high.

4 - 0

We see Rainbow bouncing the ball with her knees before kicking the ball backwards on Twilight's face, realizing that the ball is in front of her, Twilight took her chance and began to run with the ball, everyone began to cheer for her but when she tried to kick the ball she completely misses it making her fall down the ground as the ball rolled towards Rainbow whom is standing at the other goal before kicking the ball straight to Twilight's goal, thus winning the game.

5 - 0

Double D smiled as Rainbow jumps up and down in victory while Twilight lays down the ground gasping for breath.

"That's game!" Rainbow Dash declared but looks down on Twilight in worry.

Everyone then gathered around looking down at the fallen girl as Rarity spoke, "I...really thought you were gonna...pull it off there in the end." she said laughing nervously.

Double D gave her a blank look, "Not helping there Miss Rarity." he said as everyone gave the fashionista a stink eye.

Twilight continuous to catch her breath on the grass as Rainbow kneeled down to her offering a hand, "So what's the plan? How can I help you be princess instead of Sunset Shimmer?" she offered as Twilight took her hand before pulling her up.

"But...I...lost!" Twilight said between her breathing .

Rainbow scoffed, "Of course you lost! I'm awesome!" she boasted as she winks at Double D whom nodded at her.

"You see Miss Twilight, Miss Rainbow Dash here is testing you." the brainiac revealed.

"Testing me?" she asked.

"What in the hay are you talking about?" Applejack followed.

Fluttershy's eyes widen in realization, "Oh...I get it now." she said.

"Get what?" Pinkie asked in confusion.

Then Rainbow spoke again, "What they mean is that I'm not gonna help just anybody try and beat Sunset Shimmer. The Fall Formal should be someone with heart and determination." she explained making Twilight's eyes sparkle in joy.

"And you just proved that you have them both." Double D finished with a smile.

Everyone cheered as Rainbow and Twilight hugged but unbeknownst to them, Sunset, Snips and Snails are hiding behind the bleachers with another scheme in red & yellow haired girl's mind.

-00000000-

Later we go to a place called Sugarcube Corner, a bakery and confectionery shop located in the town of Canterlot. Inside we see several students gathered around the shop which includes Double D and the girls whom are currently on one table in a corner.

"And...can I get mine with extra oats?" Twilight asked as a creamy coffee was made for her.

"Oats?" a woman with a light crimson hair and light cerulean skin named Miss Cake asked from her weird request.

Twilight gave her a nervous smile, "Uh scratch that. However you normally make it is fine." she chuckled.

The woman stares at her weirdly as she hands over her drink. Twilight grabs her drink but upon turning around she accidentally bumps to someone spilling her drink on their shirt. The purple haired girl looks up to see a young man with blue hair and eyes wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt with the stain of the drink on it, blue pants and blue shoes.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she said in panic.

Luckily for her, the boy gave her a reassuring smile as he wipes the stains off his shirt, "Don't worry about it." he said as he offers her hand which she took, "We've got to stop bumping into each other like this." he commented as he pulled her up.

"You know me!" Twilight said jovially, "Always trying to make a big splash around here. 'Cause my drink kinda splashed...on the ground." she laughed nervously earning another smile from the boy, "I'm gonna go over there now." she said sidestepping away but both kept their glances locked at each other until Twilight reaches her friend's table. Rainbow, Double D, Fluttershy and Rarity are sitting on a green couch while Applejack and Pinkie Pie are seating on a separate chairs.

Twilight took a seat on the edge of the couch, twirling a lock of hair with a smile & blush on her face.

"Don't even think about it." Rarity began while petting Spike on her lap as Twilight turns to her, "You're already trying to get her crown. Who knows what Sunset Shimmer would do if you ended up getting her ex-boyfriend too." she said discreetly whispered the last part.

Twilight looks at her with a bashful face, "I'm not trying to...I don't even know...we just accidentally...ex-boyfriend?" she asked in confusion as Rarity nodded.

Double D is sitting right next to Fluttershy as the latter spoke, "Flash Sentry broke up with her a few weeks ago." she answered while revealing the boy's name, "I can't believe she hasn't done something awful to him yet." she stated as they watched Flash get his drink from the counter.

Twilight then slightly ducked down behind Pinkie's seat as Flash pass by them giving her another smile before leaving.

Double D took a sip of his green tea before speaking, "According to my informant, Mister Flash Sentry broke up with her after he finds out that she was just using him to get popular." he explained.

"I bet he would still break up with her even without knowing that, with her attitude and all." Rarity said.

"Ah'm still wonderin' who in the hay is your informant Prez?" Applejack asked the beanie-wearing boy.

Double D gave her a smirk, "You know him already Miss Applejack, in fact you hated him." he answered.

Applejack blinks for a minute before her eyes widening in realization, "What in the hay!? That slimy Eddy is your informant!" she gasped in shock, "What does he get from doing that?" she asked.

"Money."

Applejack deadpanned, "Why am I not surprised." she said sarcastically as she knows that Eddy is really greedy when comes to money.

The brainiac chuckled, "Anyway back to the topic, it is still a mystery why Sunset hasn't done something to Mister Sentry but we can all thank that she haven't yet...Mister Sentry is a very nice guy after all." he stated with worry. Believe it or not, Double D and Flash Sentry are very good friends after Duncan introduced his clique to him.

"Maybe she's just waiting until she got the power to do something really awful." Twilight theorized.

Double D nodded, "That could be possible." he said as he sip his drink.

"So what's the plan now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We have to do something to make sure our fellow students to vote for Miss Twilight." Double D replied.

Applejack then stood up from her seat, "Prez is right, girls! The Dance is tomorrow night, and we still don't know how we're gonna get Twilight the votes she need to be named princess. Right now, folks only now the Twilight from the videos Sunset Shimmer posted online. We need to help 'em see her differently." Applejack explained as she stood behind Twilight with a smile.

Everyone hummed in agreement.

Double D crossed his arms as the tried to think of something, "Come on, Eddward...think...think..." he said to himself.

"Just don't over think it Eddward." Fluttershy said in worry.

As everyone racks up their brains, Ed enters the shop earning the attention of the resident party girl.

"Big Ed!" Pinkie called out his name in joy as she tackled him with a hug.

"Heya Pinkie!" Ed greeted back with a big smile as Pinkie hangs on his neck.

Pinkie pulls herself up pressing her nose to his, "Did you came here to buy some cakes again?" she asked giddily.

"Right-O! I'm buying some cakes for baby sister and her friends." he replied happily.

As the comedic duo had a cheerful conversation, everyone watches them with a smile including the owners of the shop while Rainbow Dash looks at them with a raised eyebrow.

"And Pinkie said they're not a couple." she commented before turning to Double D and Fluttershy whom are giving an awkward glances at each other. Rainbow rolls her eyes before gently shoving Fluttershy to the brainiac.

"Eep!" Fluttershy yelp as she landed on Double D's shoulder making him blush madly, the timid girl quickly looks up to him with a matching blush on her face, "I-I-I'm sorry Eddward..." she stammered as she pushes herself away from his shoulder.

"N-no...i-i-it's no big deal..." the brainiac stammered before glaring at Rainbow Dash, "That was uncalled for Miss Rainbow Dash!?" he snapped.

The multi-colored hair girl shrugged, "Come on! You like each other, there is nothing wrong with a little physical contact." she stated.

"Still wrong on all counts!" Double D retorted.

"Wait! You and Fluttershy like each other?" Twilight asked joining the conversation.

"Now look what you did!? Twilight is now on to us!?" he yelled.

"Chill out Double D! Besides everyone knows that the two of you like each other, so there is no point hiding it from Twilight." Rainbow reasoned.

"Would you want another scolding?"

"Shutting up!" Rainbow quipped in fear.

Double D released a frustrated sigh while Fluttershy hides her red face behind the bangs of her hair.

Twilight looks at them before turning to Applejack, "Do they really like each other?" she asked.

"Yeah they do but they're too shy to admit despite being obvious." the cowgirl replied with a teasing smile. Seriously, the two likes each other and they both aware of it but cannot spit it out, it just make things more awkward between the two.

Suddenly Rarity got up from her seat, "I'VE GOT IT!" she shouted surprising everyone in the shop from her sudden shout including Ed who was getting three boxes of cake from a tall man with orange hair and a yellow skin similar to him named Mr. Cake. Rarity blushed in embarrassment, "Ahem!" she coughed awkwardly, "I mean, um, perhaps I have a solution." she said before walking towards her purple bag on the floor, "Now this may be an absolutely preposterous idea, but what we all wore this as a sign of unity?" she said bringing out a set of blue headbands with yellow horse ears and blue belts with horse tails from her bag, "Freshmen year, they were very, very popular." she said as she puts one on her head, "A way for everyone to show their school spirit! You know? 'Go Canterlot, Wondercolts!' " she cheered before stopping, "Ahem. I haven't sold in any ages." she said in disappointment as she distributes the items to her friends, "I mean, all of us are obviously very different, but deep down, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts! Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us, Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us." she said standing behind Twilight, "And we're gonna let everyone know it! What do you think?" she said.

Double D looks at the headband, "Quite a while since I saw one of these..." he said before putting it on, "...it sure brings back memories when I first came here..." he said before turning to Rarity, "This a very marvelous idea Miss Rarity! I believe this will definitely work." he said with a smile.

Everyone agrees with him such as Rainbow Dash who gave a thumbs-up. Rarity hugs Twilight in delight as said girl smiled.

-0000000-

Later that night in the cul-de-sac, Double D is seen sitting outside his front yard with Eddy.

"When I get my hands on that Goddamn, mediocre magician, she's going to get it." the latter grumbled in irritation.

"Just try to make your vengeance as light as possible, you might wanna avoid getting another detention." Double D stated drinking a bottle of apple cider.

"Yeah whatever...anyway, any information about the magic in that statue?" Eddy asked.

Double D hummed, "I had theory, though may need to confirm it first, care to hear it!?" he replied.

"Put it on me." Eddy said.

-0000000-

The next day in Canterlot High, it's lunch break so it's obvious that the next scene focus on the cafeteria where students are seating on their respective tables. Cameron is seating with his fellow techies with Scribble Dee chatting with him while others are tinkering their gadgets, Duncan is seen listening to Flash playing his guitar along with his fellow rockers and Taro is drinking another soda while sitting besides Teddy whom is spinning a glass on the tip of his finger and Curly Winds whom is flexing his muscle as two girls looks at them.

At the fashionista's table, Sarah, Jimmy(of course, he got hit by Blueberry Cake's bag again in the face) and their colleagues are enjoying eating and talking to each other when Rarity wearing a blue sweater with a Wondercolt symbol on the chest sat with them before putting on the horse ears headband.

Rainbow Dash wearing the same attire as Rarity sat on the athlete's table before putting on her headband which Taro noticed as he raised his eyebrows.

At the food counter, we see Pinkie wearing the same sweater standing in line along with Ed, Thunderbass, Diamond Tiara and Photo Finish with Trixie and Eddy visibly walking in the background. Pinkie then puts on her headband before tapping the tray on the counter in some sort of rhythm making Thunderbass and Ed look at her while she just smiled.

Back at the fashionista's table, Rarity began to clap her hands earning the attention of Sarah and her colleagues while Jimmy whom is under the table(after getting hit by Blueberry's bag) saw Rarity stomping her boots in rhythm.

On the Eco-Kids' table, Fluttershy is tapping two glasses on the table making Sandalwoods whom is seating next to her to raise an eyebrow, Dawn watches her in confusion while Rolf stares at the glass the timid girl is tapping with his eyes moving up and down.

In another table, Big Mac whom is holding an apple watches their display with a blank face while Applejack began to clap and tap her hands on the table as Scootaloo and Applebloom watches her.

Double D whom is wearing the same sweater with a matching blue beanie hat has already taken a seat on the techie's table also began to clap his hands surprising Cameron and his friends.

At the athlete's table, Rainbow Dash is tapping her tray on the table with a grin as her colleagues including Taro looks at her weirdly.

On the dramadee's table Alejandro watches them in fright before grabbing Watermelody on her shoulders, "This ain't some sort of ritual right? Tell me ain't so?" he asked in panic.

Eddy whom is sitting with Trixie stood up in confusion, "What in Sam Hill's name is going on around here?" he asked.

As the rhythm gotten a lot louder, in one corner of the cafeteria a purple boom box was turn on by Spike whom peaks it's head out from a bag, adding music to the already catchy rhythm.

And with that Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash began to skip while singing around the cafeteria.

 _Hey, Hey, everybody! We've got something to say_

 _We may seem as different, As the night is from day_

The five then line up in one part of the cafeteria as they dance.

 _But you look a little deeper, And you will see_

 _That I'm just like you, And your just like me_

 _Yeah!_

The girls takes turn in doing poses in two before posing together.

 _Hey, Hey, everybody! We're here to shout_

 _That the magic of friendship_

Rarity swung behind Scott Green whom is talking on his phone before smiling at her.

 _Is what it's all about, Yeah!_

The girls then line up in the middle of the cafeteria continuing there dance in great choreography with several students shaking from the beat.

 _We thought we were different, As the night is from the day_

 _Until Twilight Sparkle, Help us see another way_

Vinyl Scratch was listening attentively until Applejack took off her glasses revealing her purple eyes while smiling brightly.

 _So get up get down, If you gonna come around_

 _We can work together, Helping Twilight win the crown_

 _So get up get down, 'Cause it's gonna make sound_

Rainbow Dash stood on a chair pushing it down before facing Micro Chips whom is recording the dance with his phone as Applejack and Rarity came to him with a smile.

 _If we work together, Helping Twilight Sparkle_

 _Win the crown!_

Then Pinkie pushes the screen as she begin to sing solo.

 _Hey, Hey, hands up now! We're sending a message to the crowd_

She sang upside-down while using a megaphone towards Mystery Mint's face blowing her face and hair back.

 _Hands wave up then come down, We party together all around_

Pinkie grabs Heat Burns' arms raising it up and down before she spins in the middle.

Rarity and Applejack then took turns in singing.

 _Generous, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty_

 _Twilight help us each to see_

Fluttershy sang as she pulled Pinkie and Applejack close to her before Rainbow Dash stood above them.

 _All that we could be_

 _So get up get down, If you're gonna come around_

 _We can work together, Helping Twilight win the crown_

The girls continued to dance with everyone finally getting in the beat, there is one time that Applejack pulling Golden Hazel's chair with her on it, meanwhile Double D positions himself at the door.

 _So get up get down, 'Cause it's gonna make a sound_

 _If we work together, Helping Twilight Sparkle_

 _Win the crown!_

Double D then opens the cafeteria door revealing Twilight Sparkle wearing the same sweater, headband and tail belt as the beanie-wearing boy gesture his hand inside with a smile as she began to sing.

 _I'm gonna be myself, No matter what I do_

 _And if we're different yeah, I want to be true to you_

She sang passing by the rocker's table as Flash strums his guitar in rhythm while Duncan and the others smiles.

 _If you follow me, We'll put our difference aside_

 _We'll stick together and, Start working on that school pride!_

Twilight sang on the top of the techie's table.

 _Jump up make a sound (Hey!), Stomp your hooves turn around_

The girls along with Twilight line up together dancing the chorus with Rainbow Dash pointing at everyone whom smiled in realization.

 _Start now, make a change, Gonna come around_

Pinkie pulls Watermelody up from her seat whom responded with a smile.

 _Jump up make a sound (Hey!), Stomp your hooves turn around_

Rainbow Dash is seen twirling a tray on the tip of her fingertips impressing Curly Winds as Taro shook his head in amusement while Applejack and Rarity dances on top of a table with Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Big Mac and Mystery Mint tapping the table.

 _Canterlot Wondercolts , Help her win the crown!_

Flash looks at Duncan, Val Hallen, Thunderbass and Crimson Napalm swinging their heads left and right before turning to his band mates Ringo & Brawley Beats whom are now playing their instruments as he and Twilight stood back at each other as she sings while he strum his guitar.

 _Jump up make a sound (Hey!), Stomp your hooves turn around_

Double D and Pinkie then throws many headbands and tail belts in the air. Bright Idea, Micro Chips and Velvet Sky happily caught one, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara smiles upon wearing them with the latter shaking her tail as everyone now sporting the items are now dancing along the music.

 _Start now, make a change, Gonna come around_

Sarah is dancing along with Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle while Jimmy wearing an orange shades and black Sando as he twirls his sweater in the air while shaking his hips, Dawn is dancing with Alejandro and Cameron is dancing with Aqua Blossom.

 _Jump up make a sound (Hey!), Stomp your hooves turn around_

Eddy, Ed, Rolf, Duncan and Taro had their arms linked to their shoulders while kicking their legs in the air doing the Kan-Kan dance.

 _Canterlot Wondercolts, Help her win the crown!_

The girls & Double D gestured at Twilight whom waves her hands like a beauty queen.

 _Jump up make a sound (Hey!), Stomp your hooves turn around_

 _Start now, make a change, Gonna come around_

 _Jump up make a sound (Hey!), Stomp your hooves turn around_

 _Canterlot..._

As everyone continuous dancing inside the cafeteria, we see Sunset peeking through the cafeteria door with a not so pleasant look before turning around to see Snips and Snails wearing a horse ears headband and tails while dancing.

"Take those off!" Sunset ordered as the boys quickly stopped dancing giving her a sheepish smile, "I have something I need you to do." she said with a wicked smile.

 **And cut! Woo! That was probably the most fun chapter I ever wrote! And this is the second time I wrote something accompanied with a lyrics of a song. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and please look forward for the next one.**


	8. Revelations

**A/N: I'm back with the eighth chapter! Glad that everyone enjoys the last chapter and about everyone getting confused about Double D and Fluttershy & Eddy and Trixie's relationship...good I was expecting those reactions.**

 **Anyway, this chapter will drop in some serious revelation...slightly.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama.**

Double D was smiling widely as he walks down the hallways. The beanie-wearing boy decided to separate with the girls after the musical number they did from the cafeteria, their plan on changing everyone's view on Twilight has worked big time, not only that, it got everyone united. He, himself admits that the plan was a lot better than the movement's original plans of uniting the student body but it doesn't bother him. Looking around, he sees his fellow students walking around wearing the Wondercolts headbands and tails, he smiled further upon seeing some students finally befriending other students from the different kind. Eddy and the rest are also happy that they can hangout together without hiding it from everyone anymore...but they are still hanging out in the secret room just to drink and gamble.

His thoughts were cut off when someone called him.

"Prez! Wait up!"

The brainiac turns around to see Flash Sentry coming to him, "Oh hello Mr. Flash Sentry, how can I help you?" he greeted before asking.

"I want to show you this." Flash replied handing Double D several cut-out photos and judging by the shape, it's presume to be Twilight's and the photos were taken during Twilight's soccer game with Rainbow.

"What in heaven's name...where did you find this?" the brainiac asked the blue haired guitar player.

"I found it in the trash bin, someone destroyed the decorations from the gym and is framing Twilight." Flash replied with a serious expression.

Double D thought about it, he did recall Vice Principal Luna calling for Twilight moments ago, "So this is the reason why Vice Principal Luna called Miss Twilight in her office, she must have been convinced that Miss Twilight wrecked the gym and knowing her, she would disqualify her in instant." he stated.

"What should we do?" Flash asked.

"Bring this to her office and explain to her that Twilight is innocent." Double D answered handing the photos back to Flash.

"Me? Shouldn't you be one doing it?" the blue haired boy asked in surprise.

Double D gave him a sly smile, "And get all the credits when it's you who found the evidence, I think it's better for you do it besides I know you had your eyes set on Miss Twilight." he said.

Flash blushed slightly, "Am I that obvious?" he rubs the back of his head.

Double D chuckled, "As obvious as Fluttershy and I." he replied.

The two chuckled before Flash spoke, "Right! I guess better get going and show this photos to Vice Principal Luna." he said.

Double D nodded, "Once you do that, tell Miss Twilight to meet us at Carousel Boutique." he said earning a nod from Flash before leaving.

The beanie-wearing boy stayed silent for a minute before releasing a sigh, "That was a very underhanded tactic you had Sunset..." he muttered in disappointment before walking away while pondering if he should tell this to the rest of the girls before coming with a conclusion, "It's better for Miss Twilight to tell this to everyone...including her secret." he said with the last being a whisper.

-0000000-

Later somewhere in town, we go to a place called Carousel Boutique. It's a regular clothes outlet that Rarity owns and worked for a living, this is where most of the students gets their clothes from daily clothing to dresses, Rarity thanks to her generosity would provide them all.

Currently, we see Double D and the girls inside with the latter picking up something to wear for the Fall Formal, the beanie-wearing boy is currently staring at Fluttershy shyly choosing which dress to wear.

"Oh, Eddward...I had no idea which to wear." Fluttershy said in worry.

"I-I-I think you'll look good whichever you wear." he replied half-heartedly as he has no idea what really to say.

Rarity then arrived with Double D's suit, "Here you go Eddward, the suit your friend Eddy ordered for you." she said handing him the red and black tuxedo.

"I'm surprised that slimy Eddy was generous enough to get you a suit, Prez." Applejack commented as she puts on a shoe.

"It surprised me as well." Rarity said.

The brainiac chuckled at her comment, "Well Eddy maybe something but he's a good person all-in-all despite his obnoxious behavior." he said before turning to Rarity, "How much is this?" he asked.

"Pff! No need to ask for payment Eddward, Eddy had already done that." Rarity said.

Applejack took that by surprise, "Really? Well I'll be! Guess there is more to Eddy than just being a troublemaker!" she said.

"He really does." Double D chuckled.

Then suddenly Twilight came out bursting from the front door as she runs towards in one of the changing rooms.

 _"What happened? Did she get disqualified or something different?"_ Double D thought.

"Everything okay in there?" Rarity asked in worry standing in front of the curtain.

"Yes!" Twilight chimed from behind the curtains.

Double D raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure Miss Twilight?" he asked.

"I'm sure." she replied back making Double D sigh.

"I guess she's nervous for tonight." Fluttershy commented.

"How can she be nervous? This is the night were we gonna have some much fun!" Pinkie cheered throwing confetti all over the place.

"Aaak! Pinkie Pie would you please refrain from throwing those, you should at least save the confettis for tonight." Rarity scolded.

Pinkie gave her sheepish smile, "Sorry." she said.

"Messy! Messy! Messy!" Double D said as he grabs a broom and a dust fan before sweeping the floor.

"Great! Mister Clean Freak is here." Rainbow Dash grumbled. She remembered one time when the sports field was littered with trash, he got everyone from the sports team to clean up the place without living a piece.

"Eddward, you don't need to do this, I can clean this messes up later." Rarity said.

"No can do Miss Rarity! Think about the cause this mess will make if you clean it later, germs will spread across the place that will cause...blah! blah! blah! blah!" he ranted as he continues to sweep the floor.

"You just have to get him started Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said with a blank look.

"Teehee..." Pinkie said rubbing the back of her head.

"You know, Prez sometimes comes out as a Techie-Eco Kid hybrid, I mean his smart and good with gadgets but he's also care about his surroundings especially nature." Applejack commented.

"I never thought of that." Rarity stated.

"What do you think Fluttershy?" Applejack asked the timid girl.

Fluttershy hummed, "I think so...he would act differently whenever I'm with him, sometimes he talks about science but sometimes he would talk about how to preserve nature." she explained.

"So which side do you prefer?" Rainbow Dash asked with a teasing smile.

Fluttershy blushed, "Umm...I guess I like both..." she answered softly.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Of course you do." she mumbled.

Then Twilight rolled the curtains away facing everyone with a nervous look with Spike near her feet.

"You okay?" Applejack asked in worry as everyone looks at her, Double D even stopped sweeping the floor upon seeing her.

"The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight." Twilight half-heartedly declared.

"WHAT?!" Pinkie exclaimed in shock.

"It has to be postponed because Sunset Shimmer had Snips and Snails ruin all of Pinkie Pie and Big Ed's decorations." she explained with a frown.

"WHAT?!" Pinkie exclaimed again while holding her head.

"But the Fall Formal has to happen tonight." she said with determination.

"WHA-" Pinkie was about to shout again but Applejack placed her hand on her mouth effectively shutting her up with a bummed expression as she looks at Twilight telling her to continue.

Twilight looks around nervously before releasing a sigh, "You see..." she began.

Before she could start explaining Pinkie quickly removes Applejack's hand from her mouth as she spoke, "You're from an alternate world and your a pony princess there and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical element, and without it they won't work anymore, and you need them all to protect your magical world, and if you don't get your crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world and you won't able to get back for, like, a really, really long time." she explained which ended with a squeeky smile.

The girls and Double D listened to hear with various looks from perplexed to downright disturb but those were nothing compare to Twilight's reaction whom had her jaw open from shock even Spike's jaw drops.

Everyone were silent for a minute until Rainbow spoke, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason." she stated with a blank face.

Suddenly a new voice spoke, "Nope, she's pretty much spot-on."

Everyone looks down at Spike with wide eyes while Twilight looks like she's gonna die in nervousness.

"Miss Twilight...did Spike just...talk?" Double D asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Eddward, there is no way a dog can talk." Rarity chastised.

"Yup! I can talk." Spike spoke with a blank look as he raised his paw.

"He can talk!?" Rarity exclaimed in shock with hands on her head.

Spike then marched forward, "Oh, yeah! And back where I came from, I'm not even a dog!" he said before standing up, "I'm a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon!" he gloated with a smirk.

Suddenly Fluttershy pushes away everyone, "This is so amazing!" she said as she crouched down the floor, "Tell me, what are you thinking right now?" she asked him with a wide happy face.

"My! My! What an interesting specimen! A talking dog but in an alternate world, it's a dragon! Such an marvelous discovery I had today!'' Double D stated as he started writing down on a small notebook.

Spike weirded out by the two decided to walk right next to Rarity, "Sure would love a scratch behind the old ears." he requested.

"Gah..." Rarity said as she still weirded out.

"Uh, maybe later." he said rubbing his head sheepishly.

"How did you know all of that?" Twilight asked Pinkie in bewilderment.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie replied.

"Wait a minute!" Applejack called out as she rubs her forehead, "Lemme get this straight. You're a pony." she said.

"You're a princess?" Rarity asked.

"You're from another world?" Fluttershy asked from the floor.

Twilight gulped, "Mm-hmm." she hummed nervously as she rubs the back of her head.

Rainbow Dash then spoke with her arms crossed, "That...is...AWESOME!" she cheered as the girls gathered around Twilight chatting with her excitedly.

"See? Told ya!" Spike said as Twilight gave him a smile.

As the girls continued to chat, Double D watches them in amazement as he chuckled earning Fluttershy's attention.

"Eddward, is something the matter?" the timid girl asked.

Double D ceased chuckling, "Oh...it's just that I have the same thoughts as Miss Pinkamena." he said.

"We do?" Pinkie asked.

"Wait! You mean you're aware that I'm from another world?" Twilight asked in surprise.

Double D nodded, "Not exactly at first, when you and your crown suddenly appeared on the same the day, I find it really odd but decided to shrug it off until I discovered a gateway to another world from the school's statue that I began speculated that you're probably from an alternate reality." the brainiac explained.

"T-that's amazing...but how would you know that I was really from another world?" Twilight asked.

"Easy! From you're strange behavior." he bluntly answered.

Twilight turns red in embarrassment, "Oh...I guess you do have a point." she said.

"Wait a minute Prez! Since when did you discovered that there's a gateway to another world?" Applejack asked.

"A friend and I discovered it two nights ago." he answered.

"Wait! Another person knows about the portal?" Twilight asked in surprise.

Double D nodded, "So you called it a portal...hmm...I think the name fits better than gateway." he thought out loud.

"Eddward, Darling! May we ask who's this friend of yours that you're talking about?" Rarity asked.

Before Double D could answer, the shop's door suddenly burst open. Everyone turns to see Eddy standing on the doorway with a device on his hand.

"Okay! It's gotta be here somewhere!" Eddy said as he points the device in every corner as he enters the shop followed by Ed and Rolf.

"Eddy! Do you even know how to knock? That was very rude of you barging in just like that." Rarity preached with her hands on her hips.

"And what in tarnation are ya guys doing?!" Applejack asked.

"And why is Big Ed and Rolfie with you?" Pinkie added.

"Pipe down will ya! Now where is it...AHA!" Eddy said pointing his device at Twilight startling her, "My scanner is picking up a high level frequency of magic on this girl..." he said before he points down the device on Spike, "...and him as well." he added.

Fluttershy hides behind Rainbow Dash, "E-Eddward...Eddy is scaring me..." she squeeked.

Applejack then grabs Eddy's arms, "Would ya stop pointing that thing on Twilight and what in the hay are you doing anyway?" she asked sternly.

Eddy shrugs her hands off his arm, "What's it like were doing? We're looking for the same magic sequences I just detected that is similar from the one's I detected from the school's statue!" he replied.

"Wait a minute!" the cowgirl exclaimed before turning to Double D, "Don't tell me that Eddy is the other person you're talking about!?" she stated.

"The one and only." Double D chuckled as the cowgirl had her mouth wide open from his reply.

Eddy then walks in front of Twilight whom is sweating in fright, "So you're the one who came out from the gateway..." he stated.

"That correct term is portal Eddy." the beanie-wearing boy corrected.

"...whatever...hmm...you look fairly normal but then again it's what I expected for someone originating from Equestria." he thought out loud while Twilight's eyes widen in surprise.

"So she's not an alien?" Ed asked.

"No brain Ed-boy, the shortstack Ed-boy said another world, not another planet! Must Rolf repeat everything people says!" Rolf said.

"How did you know about Equestria? And why are you looking for me?" Twilight asked in confusion and fear, at the same time.

Double D then stood near Eddy, "You see, Eddy here has an older brother working for a magical organization called MAGIC, this organization monitors magical incidents all around the world and Eddy here is very knowledgeable when comes to magic after becoming a rookie agent." he explained.

"Is that the reason why he calls Trixie's magic mediocre?" Pinkie asked.

"Most likely."

"Okay that explains some things but why does he know about Equestria?" Twilight asked.

Eddy scoffed, "You don't think that the organization isn't aware of your world." he said before bringing out a brown journal browsing several pages, "Let's see...Aha! Equestria is a colorful world were most of it's inhabitants are various types of equines such as normal ponies, unicorns and pegasus along with other creatures such as a dragon and griffins." he read out loud.

Once again Twilight had her jaw open in shock.

"There are also records of several ponies crossing over from their world to ours." Eddy revealed getting Twilight's attention.

"Really? Where are they?" Twilight asked.

"They are most likely living normally in this world after the organization found them with their identities kept in secret for their protection." Eddy replied.

Applejack rubs her forehead in confusion as she spoke, "Okay! Okay! I'm getting a hard time accepting this! Twilight, I understand! But you guys!?" she stated.

"I'm confuse as Applejack here! Would you care to give us a well detailed explanation." Rarity demanded.

"And why is Big Ed and Rolfie here as well?" Pinkie asked.

Double D turns to the boys, Eddy gave him a nod before turning back to the girls, "I guess it's time for me and boys to tell you girls our secret." he said.

"What secret?" Fluttershy asked in curiosity.

Double D was about to speak when Pinkie spoke again, "Years ago, DD here comes across a magical artifact that granted him magical powers but he got so obsessed in magic that an evil spirit of a once deceased ruler possessed him and tried to rule the world, but you guys using some magical artifacts managed to stop him, sealed him and rescued DD back to his senses." she explained then ends with a squeeky smile.

Now it's the boys turn to look shock, Double D looks at her with wide eyes, Eddy and Rolf had their jaw drop on the floor...literally while Ed gave Pinkie a big smile.

"Wow! How did you know about that Pinkie?" Ed asked with a smile.

"Just a hunch!" she replied cheekily.

"Okay..." Eddy noted before turning to Rolf, "We really need to keep an eye out for her." he whispered jabbing his thumb at Pinkie.

"Wait! You mean magic do exist in this world?!" Twilight asked in astonishment.

"Duh! Magic exist in this world for a very long time though it's kept secret in public to avoid panic and to make sure it doesn't fall on the wrong hands." Eddy explained smugly.

"If that were true, where's your proof?" Rainbow Dash asked in a challenging tone.

Eddy smirked as he raised his hands when a blue ball of swirling wind appeared on his hands surprising everyone, "Is this enough proof for ya." he said.

Twilight looks at him with interest, "H-how did you do that?" she asked.

"That was the power of the Element Crystals that Eddy, Ed and Rolf obtained from his older brother." Double D answered as the boys shows the back of their hands revealing some logos etched on it, "Those are the symbols represents the elements they possessed, wind, electricity and gravity." he explained.

"Those are fascinating!" Rarity said.

"I thought those were tattoos." Rainbow Dash stated.

"And if what Pinkie said is true then..." Applejack thought out loud before turning to the beanie-wearing boy with a shock face, "...you were..." she said.

Double D sighed as he hung his head down, "Yes...my body was taken over by an evil spirit due to my obsession in magic and tried to rule the world...the evil spirit even trapped my subconsciousness in nightmare where I murdered all of my friends...if weren't for Eddy and everyone...that nightmare would have come true..." he said with his hands balled into a fist.

Fluttershy then grabs Double D's hand, "Eddward...I'm sorry that happened to you but everything is okay now right, your here, everyone is safe, isn't that more important." she said with a calm voice.

Applejack then puts a hand on his shoulder, "She's right Prez, like you guys said that was years ago, what important right now is that you're all together." she added.

The brainiac gave them a sincere smile, "Thank you." he said.

Eddy then spoke, "And look on the bright side Sockhead! The incident may destroyed our home town but it's thanks to that, we get to move here where we met our new friends." he said with a big smile.

Double D smiled at him, "I guess you're right." he said.

"So everything is said and done so...what now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We go back to school and fix up the messes Sunset and her cronies made." Double D replied.

Upon hearing Sunset's name got Eddy curious, "What did she do this time?" he asked.

Then Twilight proceeds to explain everything from her quest to get her crown back to Sunset destroying the decorations for the Fall Formal.

"SHE. DID. WHAT!?" Ed roared in anger as everyone minus Pinkie and Double D huddled in one corner of the shop completely terrified from Ed's outburst.

"Man...with or without a pebble in his shoes, Monobrow can really be scary if he wants to." Eddy commented quivering behind Rolf.

"Rolf never been this scared on the dimwitted Ed-boy, he sure have struck fear in my heart like the time the son of shepard saw his Great Nana's toes." Rolf commented with his teeth chattering.

"Whatever that is, that must be disgusting." Rainbow said sticking her tongue out.

"Mommy..." Fluttershy cried with tears in her eyes.

As Pinkie calms down Ed, the beanie-wearing boy turns to the rest, "Like I said, we're going to school to fix up the damages that Sunset's cronies has done cause if what Pinkie said is true then the Fall Formal must happen tonight." he stated.

"Why?" Eddy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Twilight then turns to him, "You see if I don't get back to my world in time, Spike and I will be stuck in this world for another thirty moons." she explained.

Eddy blinks before turning to Double D, "How long is that?" he asked.

"Probably for 819 days." the brainiac answered bluntly.

Eddy winced, "Yeowch!" he said before turning back to Twilight, "But...I wouldn't worry about that if I were you." he said.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked in confusion.

Eddy browsed on his journal again, "I'm surprised that the portal from the statue has limitations but according to the records, there are other portals all around this world that leads back to Equestria." he read out loud surprising everyone.

"R-really?" Twilight asked.

Eddy nodded, "I don't know what it is or where it is but they do exist and anyone is free to enter that from both sides." he explained.

"But just as you said Eddy, you don't know the location of the portals, so Twilight's only option right now is the statue." Rarity stated.

Eddy thought about it, "Hmm...you're right, the Fall Formal must happen tonight so pony girl can get her crown and get back to her world." he stated before smirking, "Welp! I'm up for fixing the decorations plus..." he said as he slicks his hair back, "I'm looking forward for asking Diamond Tiara for a dance." he said smugly.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the short boy.

"For Pete's sake Eddy! I still don't get why are you so obsessed with that girl!" Applejack said in frustration.

"Plus isn't she too young for you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Eddy scoffed, "Love knows no ages, anyway we better get back to school and get this over with." he said as heads out the door followed by Ed and Rolf.

"I hate to agree with him but he got a point." Applejack said with much dismay.

"I certainly hope the damages isn't that much." Rarity stated as the girls heads out the door leaving both Twilight and Double D alone.

"Aren't friendship truly captivating?" the beanie-wearing boy asked.

Twilight smiled, "Friendship is magic, after all." she said .

The two look at each other with smile on their faces before Double D motions his head telling her to follow them, she nodded as the two heads out the door with Spike following them.

 **And that's done! Finally Twilight has revealed who she is and not only that, Double D & the rest of the boys finally told the girls their past and abilities to use magic. Next chapter, everyone fixes the gym and along with getting ready for the Fall Formal.**


	9. Re-Decorating and Preparations

**A/N: And ah'm back with a damn new chapter! Damn! Ah can't believe that this fic is already on its 9th chapter, the most of mah fanfics so far. Ah can't help but be proud of it. That the last chapter seems a lot weaker according to mah loyal readers, ah can't help but agree with them despite the Earth shaking revelations from it's plot...okay not really.**

 **Hopefully this chapter would surpass the awesomeness of the 7th chapter which by far the greatest one I wrote so far.**

 **Anyway, without further Ado, let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama.**

The school gym can obviously used by everyone for p.e. class or any sports related activities but did you know that it can used also to hold a party, with it's wide interior the gym is a perfect candidate to held party or any important occasions.

One of those occasions is the Fall Formal, a ball/party hybrid that is held once a year where students would attend to dance, sing and have fun with their friends but the biggest highlight of that night is the coronation of the Princess of Fall Formal.

The Fall Formal seems exciting to attend...unless you lost your mood after discovering that some bitter alpha bitch had her two idiot servants destroy the decorations for the party then pinning the blame on an innocent girl, then you're welcome to skip this one out.

Currently the gang are standing at the gym's doorway coming straight from Carousel Boutique after Twilight and the cul-de-sac boys revealed their secrets to everyone. All of them looks around in sadness and disappointment as the decorations for the party that Pinkie Pie and Ed worked hard for were ruined.

"Holy Araya! Look at that mess!" Eddy commented in surprise.

"Yes! It reminds Rolf from the remains of a gruesome festival back in the old country where we humans would catch and slaughter running pigs just to create a big feast." Rolf stated grimly.

Fluttershy paled from what Rolf said, "S-s-slaughter..." she stammered as she fight the urge to pass out from his statement.

"R-Rolf...please don't speak about that again in front of Miss Fluttershy." Double D chided.

Rolf blinks for a few minutes before realizing what Double D meant, "Oh! Rolf forgot the shy one is very sensitive when comes to animals! Please do forgive the son of shepard for his insensitive words." he said while bowing his head down nearly touching the floor.

"I-It's okay Rolf..." Fluttershy muttered softly.

Twilight then turns to Double D with a confused look, "Just what kind country did he came from?" she asked.

Double D sighed, "I've been asking that from the first day I met him." he said.

Meanwhile, Ed is fuming from the inside out, "Must...Kill...Sunset...Must...Kill...Sunset..." he chanted over and over again easily scaring the rest, Ed is tapping his left foot like an angry bull, ready to charge at Sunset wherever she is right now.

Pinkie quickly hugs him from behind, "Big Ed! Please calm down!" she pleaded.

"Easy there Big Ed!" Applejack bravely walking in front of him, "Harming her right now won't do anything good." she said calmly.

The angry look from Ed's face slowly dissipates but he is still in a bad mood. As Pinkie comforts the yellow skinned lump, Rarity then spoke.

"I simply cannot believe they did all this!" the fashionista exclaimed in disbelief.

Eddy snorted, "No shit Cinderella." he said.

"If only I had some kind of...party cannon that can decorate everything super fast!" Pinkie said while still hugging Ed from behind.

Double D hummed, "That seems crazy but very convenient at the same time." he commented.

"You sure are playing along with Pinkie, Double D." Rainbow Dash said.

Eddy then kicks one balloon, "Men...this mess will take forever to finish!" he exclaimed.

"Gotta to agree with Eddy, both Miss Pinkamena and Ed took several days to finish decorating the whole gym, fixing this place would be prove to be challenging especially that the Fall Formal is just hours away." Double D explained.

Then Twilight turns to everyone, "I know it's seems impossible, but, maybe if we all work together?" she suggested meekly.

Applejack then smiled, "Now that's the kinda can-do spirit I'm lookin' for in a Fall Formal Princess!" she said before putting her hand in the center, "Let's do it, ya'll!" she said waiting for everyone's response.

"Absolutely!" Rarity agreed putting her hand above Applejack's.

"Rock on!" Rainbow Dash followed suit.

"Yes indeedily!" Pinkie chirped.

"Yaaaay." Fluttershy whispered.

"You always have my support Miss Twilight." Double D said placing his hands above Fluttershy, the two blushed from the contact but are not embarrassed.

"You got ma back, pony girl." Eddy said adding his hands.

"So does Rolf." Rolf followed.

"And Ed!" Ed cheered placing his right hand above everyone's however he added too much strength causing all of them to be pulled down.

"WOOAAHHH!" everyone yelled in surprise.

"Easy there big guy!" Eddy said.

"Man! Even his hand weights a ton!" Rainbow commented.

Everybody then composed themselves before putting their hands together again but this time, Ed's hands is at the bottom. Everyone then turns to Twilight with a smile waiting for her turn. Twilight smiles before placing her hands on top.

"Let's do this everyone!" Twilight shouted before everyone raised their hands up in motivation as the girls & cul-de-sac boys goes to work.

(Cue play song _Time to Come Together)_

 _It's time for us to come together, It's the only the way for things will get better_

As Double D left to gather assistance from other students, Twilight enters a nearby closet while looking at several broomstick.

 _It's time for us to take a stand, So come on and lend a helping hand_

Twilight came with a lot of broomsticks cradle in her arms while Spike walks behind her carrying a bucket of water. Twilight then throws the brooms towards everyone, Rainbow Dash caught it before twirling the broom around like a staff, Applejack simply caught it, Rarity caught it with a disgust look, Pinkie cheerfully caught it with both hands while another broom hits Fluttershy on the head after looking away in fright, Ed caught the broom with his mouth like a dog catching a frisbee, Rolf caught it both hands raising it up triumphantly and Eddy tried to catch it only to miss it with the tip of broom hitting directly on his prized possession, Eddy fell down on the ground on pain while holding his wounded jewels. Twilight rubs the back of her apologetically as everyone laughs at Eddy's predicament.

 _Fix it up, Yeah it's alright, We'll get it ready by tonight_

 _Mix it up, Yeah help a friend, We'll come together in the end_

Everyone started sweeping the floor with different styles, Pinkie merrily skips as she sweeps the floor while Rarity pushes the tip of the broom, sweeping away the mess in disgust with Spike running behind her. Eddy sweeps the floor by swinging the broom like a golf club with the trash flying towards directly inside the trash can, the short boy raised his arms in triumph. Rolf then throws a bag of garbage with Applejack catching it before passing it to Fluttershy, whom pass it next to Rarity who quickly pass it to Rainbow Dash in disgust, the rainbow-haired girl then throws the bag like a basketball which went in a trash can that Pinkie is holding up while Ed gave a score of ten.

Meanwhile, Double D is seen the hallways talking to several students asking for their assistance and at the same time, explaining the current situation of the Fall Formal.

 _It's time to show that we got school spirit, Raise your voice and let everyone hear it_

 _It's time to show that we're strong, So come on and sing along._

The first to arrive in the gym are Teddy and Heat Burns where they saw Twilight having problems pulling a broken table, the two shrugged before helping her carrying the table instead as Twilight looks at them with gratitude. As two athletes carries the table, Applejack walks by them carrying a table on her arms at ease but much to their surprise is Ed walking behind her while carrying a stack of tables above his head without breaking a sweat, the two slack jaw in shock as Twilight giggles. Meanwhile, Pinkie uses her hair on sweeping the floor as Eddy came to her with a box of inflated balloons, she looks up at her messy hair as she giggled making Eddy sighed at her antics.

 _(Look...) Look how we've all come together, (Things...) Things are only just starting to get better_

Rarity and Fluttershy are throwing streamers cheerfully at the ceiling's railings as Rose Heart, Aqua Blossom and Blueberry Cake enters the gym and were fascinated by them. Later the three would help by throwing streamers at the railings as well, Rose Heart looks up with a smile upon seeing Ed hanging upside down on the ceiling as he neatly aligns the streamers, one rolled up streamer fell down but was caught in the hands of Captain Planet with Dawn popping out behind him, the trio of fashionista greeted the two Eco-kids by wrapping a streamer on their shoulders as they all shared a joyful laughter.

 _(Look...) Look how we've all come together, (Things...) Things store are only gonna get better, better, better, better!_

Duncan and Taro then entered the gym carrying a stack of folded chairs, the duo would then throw the chairs which are neatly caught by Cameron and Alejandro, the four laughs as they placed the chairs on the side as Teddy and Scribble Dee whom are carrying a stereo passes them when they noticed that the ladder Whiz Kid is standing on as he fixed the lights is wobbling dangerously but was stopped when Curly Winds held the ladder, Whiz Kid gave him a smile as Curly Wind gave him a thumbs up.

From a far, Twilight watches them in satisfaction.

 _(We... Will...) Fix it up Yeah it's alright, (Come... Tonight, Tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight_

As more students arrive in the gym to help such as Sophisticata, Sandalwoods and Tennis Match fixing another decoration and Photo Finish adjusting her camera. Meanwhile on the other side of the gym, Sarah, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom are busy aligning chairs while Jimmy is standing on a ladder as he tapes several balloons on the wall when Applebloom suddenly trips with her back hitting the ladder making it shake wildly as Jimmy lost his balance and fell on the floor with a thud, the girls panic upon seeing the fluffy-haired boy lying down the floor as Crimson Napalm whom heard their cries rush over them with a bucket of water with the intention of dozing him awake to consciousness. Jimmy who is not really unconscious was slowly sitting up as Crimson dozed him with water from the bucket along with a rock that hits Jimmy square on the face, the mohawk young man & the girls cringed as Jimmy looks at them with a smile before falling back down the floor unconscious.

 _(We... Will...) Mix it up Yeah help a friend, (Come... Tonight, Tonight...) We'll come together in the end_

On the stage, Flash and his band were practicing as Micro Chips adjusted the sound volume of their instruments as the nerdy boy gave them a thumbs up with Flash giving him a nod. Then Twilight who was mopping the stage bumps to his back, the two looks at each other with Flash giving her a smile while Twilight smiled back with a blush. Eddy, Taro and Duncan noticed their exchange began to whistle at them making the two blush in embarrassment.

 _(We... Will...) Fix it up Yeah It's alright, (Come... Tonight, Tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight_

The six girls later would stand up together on the stage with their arms linked at each other while Ed, Eddy and Rolf sat down the edge of the stage as they watched everyone work together with a smile.

 _(We... Will...) Mix it up Yeah help a friend, (Come... Tonight, Tonight...) We'll come together, together now_

As the song ends so does everyone, the gym is ready for the Fall Formal as if it was never been destroyed. The girls along with the cul-de-sac boys(minus Double D) are still on stage with smiles on their face while everyone else are talking cheerfully with one another.

"This... looks... soooo... GOOD!" Pinkie cheered.

"I'm in my happy place guys!" Ed cheered while clapping his hands.

Eddy turns to the girls with a smirk, "See that Disco Ball up there, I help fix that." he gloated while pointing upwards with said object.

"Uh-huh... if ya say so..." Applejack replied with a roll of her eye.

"Rolf can't simply wait for tonight's festivity!" Rolf commented.

"Oh, I just hope that tonight won't end up just like the Spring Fling." Rarity huffed.

"Yeah! Like Sunset ruining everybody's moods or Eddy here pouring beer on the punch bowl." Applejack said before glaring at the short boy, "Yer not thinking of doing that tonight aren't ya?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Eddy raised his hands in defense, "Lighten up Stetson, I ain't doin' something like that tonight." he said, "Though I'm sneaking in a case of beer, just in case." he whispered.

"What was that!?" Applejack asked.

Eddy shrugged, "Oh nothing." he said before turning to Twilight, "So! Are you ready to win back your crown tonight!" he said with a grin.

Twilight nodded, "Sure I am!" she replied.

Then suddenly they heard a clap from the gym's doorway, "Look who decided to show up." Eddy said with a blank look.

On the doorway was a tall woman with a flowing long hair with mix colors such as green, blue and pink. She has a light magenta skin tone and wears a light brown jacket over a purple shirt and pants and golden shoes. This is school's principal, Celestia. Behind her is her younger sister Vice Principal Luna and the student council president Double D with the latter holding a box.

"All right, everyone! Fall Formal is back on for this evening." Principal Celestia declared.

The students then started to cheer loudly.

Eddy then stood up at the stage, "If you're ready to party tonight, give me a HELL YEAH!" he shouted in motivation.

"HELL YEAH!" everyone replied...well, it's mostly the males but still loud.

"Woohoo-hoo-hoo!" Duncan cheered twirling his shirt.

Principal Celestia chuckled at everyone, "All right, you all better get out of here and start getting ready. And oh, don't forget to cast in your ballots for the Fall Formal Princess on your way out." she advised as everyone form in one line towards the doorway while dropping a paper inside the box Double D is carrying.

"You've got my vote, Twilight!" Scott Green called out.

"Mine, too!" Cloudy Kicks followed.

"Mine too!" Sophisticata said.

"And mine too." Velvet Sky said.

"If I could cast ten votes for you, _Hermosa Chica,_ I would do it." Alejandro said making everyone laugh.

The girls along with Ed & Rolf smiled at Twilight whom smiled back at them.

Eddy then turns to Twilight, "Well pony-girl, you got this competition in the bag!" he said.

Twilight smiled at him, "Thanks Eddy, I really appreciate your support despite the short time we've met" she said.

Eddy snorted, "No problemo'." he said proudly.

Rainbow Dash grinned at him, "You know Eddy. You're a lot tolerable when you're not being a total douchebag." she said.

Eddy glared at her, "Shut it!" he said.

"So what should we do now?" Fluttershy asked.

Eddy then slicked his hair back, "Like what the cake lover said, we should get ready for tonight." he said before turning to Rarity, "Is the suits I ordered for me and boys ready?" he asked.

Rarity smiled, "Absolutely! You can come to my shop and get yourself ready there." she said.

The short boy nodded, "That is much appreciated!" he said.

"Just don't try anything funny understand!?" Applejack warned.

Eddy snorted again, "Relax...whatever you're thinking is the last thing I don't wanna do." he said.

"Then to Carousel Boutique, WE GO!" Pinkie cheered while sitting on top of Ed's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Ed cheered.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you guys need to do something before you get outta here." Taro said who was standing near the edge of the stage.

"What's that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Taro didn't answer, he just jab his thumb at Double D standing in the he doorway with the box still in his arms, his right foot is already outside the gym as he gave them a sly smirk.

Eddy stares at him for a minute when it hits him, "AAKK! I HAVEN'T VOTED YET!" he screamed as he ran towards the beanie-wearing boy.

Realizing what Eddy said, they began to panic as everyone (minus Twilight & Fluttershy) followed Eddy running towards Double D. The brainiac snickered before running inside the gym as the gang ran after him.

"Get back here Sockhead!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddward! This is no time to fool around!" Rarity followed.

"I need to vote! And I need to vote NOW!" Pinkie screamed.

"Gravy!" Ed randomly shouted.

Twilight and Fluttershy watches from the stage as everyone chases after Double D when the timid girl giggled.

Twilight turns to her, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Fluttershy turns to her, "Oh it's nothing big." she replied while shaking her head, "It's just I'm so happy that we're altogether again, moments like this is something I really enjoy...and it's all thanks to you." she said with a smile.

Twilight smiled back, "No pleasure, its what friends do." she said.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Sunset Shimmer along with her two cronies are hiding inside the gym equipment room, the bacon-haired alpha bitch turns her attention to Snips and Snails whom sitting on the floor, the former wearing a football helmet and the latter tossing a ball on his hand, "You're lucky she was able to pull this off! Next time I ask you to make a mess of things, try to show a little restraint!" she berated before turning her attention back to everyone outside, "I need this Formal to go on tonight just as much as she does." she stated with a wicked smile before closing the door.

-0000000-

Later, the girls and the cul-de-sac boys are gathered around in the Carousel Boutique while talking with one another.

"I can't believe we pulled that off." Fluttershy said.

"I can! We're awesome!" Rainbow Dash gloated.

"Not as awesome as I am!" Eddy countered as he has a thumb on his chest, "Tonight! I'm gonna show everyone a side of me that no one, except for the boys, knows about." he said proudly.

"You mean like that you can sing and play the guitar!?" Pinkie Pie stated.

Eddy gasped, "How did you know? Don't tell me you got another hunch!?" he asked in disbelief.

Pinkie giggled, "No silly! Bid Ed told me about it." she said.

"Hi Eddy!" Ed said with a big smile.

"ED!" Eddy shouted in anger.

Applejack pinches the bridge of her nose, "Okay... Eddy being an expert about magic is one thing but a singer & musician, that's the last thing ah would think he could do." she said.

Double D chuckled, "I told you before. Eddy is more than just a troublemaker." he said.

"I don't know if I should feel offended or not." Eddy said sarcastically.

Rarity then stood in front of everyone, "Enough chatter, girls and boys." she chided as she pulls out a clothes rack, "We need to get ready, and we need to look _fabulous_!" she said before throwing a dress up in the air.

(Cue play song _This is our Big Night_ )

 _This is our big night! We're getting ready, And we're doing it up right_

 _This is our big night! Friendship survived, Now we start it out right_

Everybody are currently scattered around the shop getting ready for the Fall Formal. Fluttershy was standing in mirror holding a dress before facing Double D who gave her a smile, Pinkie Pie and Ed would zip back and forth looking in a mirror while wearing different wardrobes, Rainbow Dash is later seen wearing a funny dress as she looks at Rarity in annoyance with said fashionista smiling at her sheepishly while Eddy & Rolf laughs at her and Applejack is seen wearing a green dress that reaches her ankles, Rarity then folded the dress to make it shorter causing the cowgirl to make a blank look.

 _The time's right, gonna make it last 'Cause it's the first night_

 _That we're ever gonna start to have fun together_

 _We're so glad, so happy that we can never be mad_

 _Did it right now, this is our big night now_

Pinkie Pie stands in front of the mirror while trying several different hair styles before settling in with her usual hairstyle. Inside the shop's bathroom, Rolf is seen shaving his chin, Double D is brushing his teeth and Eddy gargling his mouth while Ed is doing all three at the same time. Fluttershy is seen brushing her hair with the help of a bird and her rabbit while Spike looks at himself on the mirror as he puts fake mustaches on his face.

 _Six friends on the way up now, Six friends here to show you how_

Rarity is seen polishing her fingernails and putting on some make-up. Then she proceeds to show the girls her jewelries that she intend to lend making them same smile in gratitude. Pinkie puts a balloon designed earrings, Rarity then puts a beautiful necklace on her neck, Rainbow Dash slips on her boots while Applejack puts on a Stetson with a rose design. Meanwhile, Rolf is seen polishing his brown leather shoes, Eddy adjusting his red tie, Ed spraying himself with cologne and Double D secretly changing his beanie hat with a black Fedora.

 _This is our big night! We're getting ready, And we're doing it up right_

 _This is our big night! We made it happen, Now let's party all night_

The boys then made a pose upon revealing their attires. Rolf is wearing a blue tuxedo jacket with yellow tie, black pants and brown leather shoes, Eddy is wearing a yellow tuxedo jacket with red tie, blue pants and red sneakers, Ed is wearing black open trenchcoat with a violet vest & white underneath with black tie and a giant diamond cross necklace hanging on his neck, black pants and white & red converse and Double D is wearing a black tuxedo jacket with red tie, red pants and white leather shoes with aforementioned black Fedora on his head.

The girls then made a pose next. Fluttershy is wearing a serene light-blue and yellow dress and light blue boots, Applejack is wearing a blue overall dress with a red ribbon belt & apple designs and blue boots, Pinkie Pie wears a dress a mixture of the color light-blue, dark purple and light pink with a yellow ribbon, purple boots and light-blue hat on the top of her head, Rainbow Dash wears a rainbow colored dress, purple arm warmers and red boots with assorted ribbons and Rarity wears an overall blue frilly dress and white boots.

Eddy gave the girls a nod of approval while Rolf smiled at them despite his confusion. Meanwhile Double D and Ed can't help but be mesmerized by Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie's beauty. Twilight smiled at them when Rarity gently pushes her to the changing room with her dress.

 _This is our big night, This is our big night_

Later Twilight came out wearing a sparkling purple frilly dress with purple strapped boots. The girls squeeked in delight as they gather around Twilight while the boys whistles at her...yep, even Double D.

 _This is our big night, This is our big night_

The song ends with everyone talking with each other while complimenting their attires.

"Wow! If I weren't so obsessed with Diamond Tiara, I would be head over heels with one of you girls." Eddy admitted.

Rainbow Dash grinned, "Thanks! But don't expect that we'll go on a date with you if ever Diamond Tiara dumps you." she said.

Eddy stares at her with a blank look, "Don't worry. I wasn't even serious when I said that." he said bluntly which made the rainbow-haired girl to groan.

"Miss Fluttershy... I'm... a lost for words for how beautiful you are..." Double D stated with a blush.

Fluttershy blushed back, "T-thank you Eddward... you also look good... and I like the Fedora you're wearing." she said.

The Fedora-wearing boy smiled, "Like what Eddy's brother say, sometimes you need to change your style once in a while." he said.

"Wowee! Big Ed!" Pinkie cheered as she hugs Ed, "You look very cool in that attire." she commented with a big smile.

Ed hugs her back, "Thanks! You look very cute in that dress, Pinkie!" he replied with a smile matching Pinkie's as the two rubs their nose at each other.

"Ah must say Rolf, ya've come in clean in that suit of yours." Applejack complimented.

Rolf looks at her in confusion, "But the son of shepard always come in clean! Rolf always takes a bath even after farm work." he said.

Applejack facepalm, "Ah furgot whom ah'm talkin' to." she muttered.

Rarity watches everyone in delight, "Aren't all of them look so fabulous, Twilight." she stated.

Twilight nodded, "They all do." she replied before turning to Rarity, "Thanks for lending me a dress." she said.

Rarity huffed, "Don't you worry about it, after all, generosity is my best suit after all." she said with a smile.

Twilight smiled back, "I know you do." she replied.

 **And that's that! I don't about you guys but I think this chapter might be the best chapter I wrote so far, though that's probably my opinion. Next chapter, the Fall Formal is finally happening with a few surprises.**


	10. The Fall Formal

**A/N: Here I am with a new chapter. Now before we start, I'm going to say that I'm happy with the reception of the previous chapter, while everyone thinks it's best but I think the best is yet to come. And hopefully this chapter would follow that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama.**

The night has come as students wearing their Fall Formals are entering the school with excited looks. Amongst those students are the cul-de-sac boys who came in earlier than the girls, the boys arrive around the campus using Double D's retro van. As the van, accompanied by a familiar 80s song, parked in front of the school's entrance where Ed, Eddy and Rolf got off the vehicle.

"I'm going to park my van in the parking lot while you gentlemen wait for the girls." Double D said before driving away.

Ed waves at the moving vehicle as Eddy spoke, "Men! What a night this going to be." he claimed.

"Rolf agrees with money loving Ed-boy, but the son of shepard hopes that bacon-haired Sunset doesn't ruin the pony turned human Twilight's coronation." Rolf stated.

"Don't worry stretch, if she tries to do something to pony girl, she had to go through us first." Eddy said while beating his chest.

"Haha! You're right! We'll show bacon hair and her two weasel companions called lackeys not to mess with the son of shepard and friends!" Rolf declared puffing his chest up.

Ed then turns to Eddy, "Hey Eddy, where's Duncan and the others?" he asked.

"Both Cameron and Alejandro emailed me a moment ago that they're already inside the gym, Taro and Dawn will arriving shortly and as for Duncan..." Eddy answered with a grin, "... I had him snuck in a case of beer under one table and is currently looking out for it." he finished.

"Rolf thinks that the daughter of farmer Applejack will not appreciate sneaking in alcohol at tonight's festivity again." Rolf stated.

"Don't worry, me and the rest will drink it in secret." Eddy replied, "Care to join us?" he asked.

Rolf shook his head, "Rolf apologize but the son of shepard would like to avoid getting intoxicated, Rolf don't want to repeat the tragedy from the previous festivity." Rolf said while remembering the time he got drunk during the Spring Fling.

Eddy shrugged, "If you say so." he said.

Then Double D came back, "Sorry for the wait gentlemen, has the girls arrive yet?" he asked.

Eddy shook his head, "Not yet." he answered then he saw a black limousine coming their way, "Scratch that! They're here." he announced as everyone turns their attention at the incoming limousine.

The boys would step aside as the incredibly long-black limousine parks in front of the school entrance, the door at the end opens as the girls stepped out from the vehicle one by one.

"Howdy everyone! Hope we didn't made ya wait long." Applejack stated tipping her Stetson.

"It's cool! We're not in a hurry anyway." Eddy replied.

"Tonight is gonna be awesome! I can already feel the electricity in the air." Rainbow Dash said excited as she pumps her fist in the air with everyone agreeing with her.

Double D turns to Fluttershy, "I hope you have a good time tonight Miss Fluttershy." he said with a smile.

Fluttershy smiled back, "Thank you Eddward." she replied as the two stares at each other passionately.

"Ooooh..." Rarity cooed, "You two really look adorable with each other." she teased making the two blush from her compliment.

"Big Ed!" Pinkie called out as she jumps and gave the tall boy a hug, "Are you excited? Cause I'm super-duper excited!" she cheered.

Ed smiled as he hugs her back with his arms cradling her hips, "Sure I am Pinkie!" he chirped.

"You know Pinkie, you may deny it all you want but everybody pretty much thinks that you and Big Ed are a couple." Rainbow Dash teased with her her arms crossed.

"Well... they do hug each other a lot." Twilight stated.

Ed with the clinging Pinkie looked at each other after hearing their comments when a smile form on the tall boy's face, "You know what... to hell with what other people thinks..." he said as he pulls Pinkie closer, "May I Pinkie? he asked.

Pinkie smiled widely, "I thought you never ask." she replied, with a seductive voice that no one thought she has, as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

And with that the two pressed their lips at each other kissing passionately much to the surprise of everyone. The other students whom saw this began to cheer and whistle for the new couple.

"Go! Lumpy! Go!" Eddy cheered for his big friend.

"Goodness! The party haven't started yet but those two are already getting wild." Rarity said as she began to fan herself with her hand.

"Rolf is very proud with the dimwitted Ed-boy." Rolf said as he wipes a year from his eye.

Applejack gave him a blank look, "Yur overreacting there Rolfie." she said.

Twilight turns to Rainbow Dash whom has mouth wide open in shock, "Uhh... Rainbow Dash?" she called out.

"I... I was just teasing them... I never thought they would kiss..." Rainbow Dash said in shock, "... in public..." she added.

Eddy turns to the rainbow-haired girl with a grin, "What? Are you jealous that Pinkie got a cool boyfriend now while you don't." he mocked making Rainbow grumble in annoyance.

Rarity then turns to Double D and Fluttershy, "Well... since both Big Ed and Pinkie finally admitted their feelings to one another... via kiss... I think it's about time the two of you finally come in clean with yourselves." she suggested.

Both of them blushed for a minute when Double D chuckled, "I think I'll save that later tonight." he said as he turns to Fluttershy, "Shall we go Miss Fluttershy?" he offered.

The timid girl nodded despite the blush on her face, "I would love to." she replied as she gently grabs his arms as the two made their way inside the school as the others watched them.

Rarity cupped her hands in delight, "Oh... they are such a lovely couple." she commented.

"I don't think they're a couple... yet." Twilight said.

"Ah'm still confused with the status of their relationship." Applejack said.

Eddy chuckled, "Don't worry their relationship will work out once the Fall Formal is over... speaking of which I think we should head inside, I wanna drink some beer... I mean PUNCH!" he corrected, "Yeah, I was looking forward for drinking a punch, hehehe." he laughed nervously before running inside the building.

Applejack narrowed her eyes, "I think I should keep an eye on Eddy." she said as she walks in followed by everyone with Ed carrying Pinkie in bridal style.

"You may not be running as the Fall Formal Princess but tonight, your my princess." Ed said with a smile.

Pinkie giggled, "Oh Ed." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rainbow Dash watches them in jealousy, "I need a man..." she muttered when a hand touches her shoulder, she turns to see a girl with a gray skin tone, blonde hair and her most distinguishable feature is her crossed eyes, giving her a reassuring smile which made the rainbow-haired girl stares at her with a blank look.

As everyone made their way inside the school's entrance, a dark blue car with a yellow lightning design pulls up in front as Flash Sentry came out from the car, "Twilight!" he called out earning the attention of the lavender-haired girl. The blue-haired guitarist ran towards her while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Uh, Twilight. Look, I know you said "no" about going to the Fall Formal with me, but would you reconsider and have at least one dance?" he offered with a blush.

Twilight smiled back with a blush, "I didn't say "no". I mean, I did, but... I didn't mean no to you. I was... Well, what I mean is... yes. I would love to have a dance with you." she answered making Flash smile brightly.

Flash offered her his arm which she gladly took, as they moved forward Flash accidentally smacks himself at the glass door making Twilight giggle, as the blue-haired guitarist got his bearings he gestured Twilight to go inside first which she gladly did before Flash happily followed her.

-000000-

Later that evening, music can be heard all around the gym as many students began to dance around the place. Each students would dance differently such as Scribble Dee whom is dancing with Micro Chips whom is dressed like Psy and Cameron whom is dressed as Pharrell Williams, the Crusaders are dancing together with the notable one is Scootaloo who is dancing like a chicken, far on the back we see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon bumping their rears, Dawn and Taro are dancing together, Sarah and Jimmy are also dancing together until Blueberry Cake accidentally elbowed Jimmy again in the face making him fall on the dancefloor.

The girls are also dancing along with Ed and Double D. Fluttershy and Double D dance with each other not leaving each other's sight which same goes for Ed and Pinkie Pie. While everyone are dancing, there are a few who chose to hang around the tables such as Eddy's group whom managed to hide their beers by changing it's labels. Eddy, Duncan, Rolf and Alejandro watches everyone dance particularly at Rarity whom is shaking her rear, Eddy despite his obsession with Diamond Tiara can't help but stare at Rarity's behind, Duncan drinks his beer while keeping his sights at Rarity, Alejandro began to wipe the sweat pouring down his head and Rolf... well, he is being Rolf.

 _"Why do I get the feeling that I've being watched by a group of potential rapist."_ Rarity thought as she continues to dance.

Applejack despite having fun dancing would glanced at Eddy's group with a suspicious look. As Double D and Fluttershy are dancing, a few girls can't help but feel jealous that the Fedora-wearing boy is dancing with one girl, meanwhile Ed was doing a quick footwork before changing into a breakdance making everyone to cheer at him, the tall boy ended the dance striking a pose as he puts two fingers on his lips before blowing a kiss to Pinkie whom squeal in joy.

Flash and his band are on stage performing as the blue-haired guitar player glances at Twilight on the dancefloor with said girl waving at him.

The lavender-haired girl then began to look around, "Anybody see Sunset Shimmer?" she asked as she continue to dance.

Rainbow Dash whom is dancing right next to her answered, "Maybe she was too embarrassed to show! She's gotta know that you won by a landslide!" she commented.

Double D whom overheard their conversation added his cents, "That... or she's scheming something again." he said.

"Oh... I hope not." Fluttershy said when they heard a loud cheer, everyone turns to see Ed doing the worm dance with Pinkie jumping in joy.

"You got nothing to worry about Darling, the crown is good as yours." Rarity said.

"Maybe..." Twilight said unsurely as she continues to dance.

Back at Eddy's group.

"Go! Lumpy Go!" Eddy cheered as he watches the tall boy continue dominating the dancefloor with his slick moves.

"Rolf wish he could dance like that, the only dance the son of shepard know is the 'My Horse' dance." Rolf stated.

"What's that?" Alejandro asked.

Eddy turns to Alejandro, "It's a weird and a very painful dance." he answered making the Spanish Playboy raised n eyebrow in confusion.

Duncan then turns to Eddy, "Hey Eddy." he called out earning the short boy's attention, "Since Big Ed and Pinkie are now a couple, is Prez and Fluttershy a couple too?" he asked.

"Not yet. But Sockhead plans on finally confessing later tonight." he replied.

Alejandro chuckled, "Then I wish him the best." he said as he drinks his disguised beer.

Duncan watched several couples, aside from Ed and Pinkie dancing together, with jealous looks, "Man I wish I had someone to dance with." he admitted.

"How long has it been since you and Gwen broke up?" Eddy asked.

Duncan sighed, "I've lost count." he replied solemnly.

Eddy patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, there are plenty of good girls in this school, I'm sure you'll find the right girl here." he reassured.

"Yeah... thanks." Duncan replied with a grin.

Rolf then turns to Alejandro, "How about you handsome-boy Alejandro, how's your relationship with wig-wearing Heather?" he asked.

Alejandro sighed as he puts down his drink, "We broke up." he revealed.

"Seriously? When?" Duncan asked in shock.

"Two months ago. We both realized that our relationship isn't going to work, so we gently ended our relationship but we're still good friends." Alejandro explained.

"Ouch! Sorry about that." Eddy said.

Alejandro waves his hands, "No worries. Besides, I moved on. Plus like Eddy said, there are plenty of good girls in this school, that I'll find the right girl here." he said.

"That's the spirit!" Eddy cheered.

"This calls for a toast." Rolf declared as the four boys clink their disguised beer bottles(except for Rolf which is an apple cider) together before drinking.

Duncan then looks at his watch, "Hey Eddy, is it about time you do that?" he asked.

Eddy quickly realized what he meant, "Oh! About my secret performance? Just a second." he said as he brought out his phone flashing it's light directly at the stage.

On the stage, Flash noticed the light coming from Eddy's phone. The blue-haired guitar player quickly nodded as he looks at his band mates whom replied with a nod. The band quickly began to play a slow song surprising those on the dancefloor.

"Hey! What gives!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in surprise.

"Ooooh... I like where this is going." Rarity cooed.

"All right everyone! Grab a partner cause we're taking things slow." Flash announced as several couples held to their respective others, others would looks around for a partner while a few decided to take a seat.

Everybody waits for Flash to sing but to their surprise, Eddy suddenly appeared on the stage holding his own guitar.

"What in the hay?" Applejack asked in surprise as she partners up with Big Mac.

"Oh my! It seems that Eddy is about to sing." Rarity said as she is partnered with Scott Green.

"No kidding..." Rainbow Dash said before looking around and noticed that no one is coming to dance with her, "Oh come on!" she whined.

Eddy then took the mic, "Sup everyone! Me and Flash's band will be performing a slow song. I hope you all enjoy it." he said as he strums his acoustic guitar.

(Cue play _Your Song_ by Parokya _ni Edgar)_

As the music goes, the couples on the dancefloor began to sway back and forth with the boy's hands on the girl's hips and the girl's arms wrapped on their shoulders.

"Shall we dance Miss Fluttershy?" Double D offered.

"I'd love too." Fluttershy replied as the two wrapped their arms at each other.

"Dance with me Pinkie." Ed said.

"Okie-dokie!" Pinkie replied as the two mimic Double D and Fluttershy.

As Eddy continue to strum his guitar, Flash started singing.

 _It took one look, Then forever laid out in front of me_

 _One smile then I died, Only to be revive by you_

 _There I was, Thought I had everything figure out_

 _Goes to show just how much I know, 'Bout way life plays out..._

As Flash sings on stage, Twilight whom is standing next to Rainbow Dash can't helped but be awed with his voice. Meanwhile, Double D and Fluttershy had their sights locked at each other, the same thing can be said to Ed and Pinkie until the two pressed their lips at each other passionately earning a few whistles from everyone.

 _I take one step away, Then I find myself coming back to you_

 _My One and Only, One and Only you...Ooh..._

As Flash finished singing, he quickly exchange vocals with Eddy whom began to sing.

 _Now I know..._

The moment Eddy began to sing, everyone began to cheer.

"Goodness! Gracious! That was just one line but his voice is already overwhelming!" Rarity commented in surprise as she continues to dance with Scott Green.

 _That I know not a thing at all_

 _Except the fact that I'm yours, And that you are mine_

Meanwhile, a partnerless Diamond Tiara stares at him with a few tint of red on her cheeks as she listens to the short boy's singing, Silver Spoon giggled upon seeing her friend's face. The others is beginning to feel the song as they continued dancing with their partners.

Applejack was glad that she's partnered with Big Mac however she can't help but feel awkward dancing with her brother and worst, the song they're dancing to is a love song.

"Ah got a feeling everyone won't live this down once this is over." Applejack mumbled talking about the dance.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac replied.

 _Ooh... They told me that this wouldn't be easy_

 _And I know, I'm not one to complain..._

As the band continues to play as they hit the second chorus, Taro and Dawn are having a conversation as they dance.

"You're nervous Taro." the blonde Eco-Kid commented at the sport's official.

"What do you mean?" Taro asked with a calm look.

"You may look calm but your aura is telling me that your nervous." she answered.

Taro sighed with a smile, "You got me." he said as Dawn giggles.

 _I take one step away, Then I find myself coming back to you_

 _My One and Only, One and Only..._

Meanwhile, the trio of Rolf, Alejandro and Duncan managed to get themselves a partner to dance with.

"Do please pardon Rolf for being inexperienced to this custom you call slow dancing." Rolf said as Rose Heart giggles at him.

"You know... we know each other for quite some time now, you wouldn't mind that you and I would go out on date." Duncan offered with a grin as Cherry Crash rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"A lot of people knows me as the bad guy from Total Drama but the truth is I'm a really nice guy. My villain persona is just an act, the host wants me to act like a villain which I reluctantly took. I'm also not a Playboy that's is why I'm not flirting with the girls in this school and uhh... you sure you don't mind dancing with me?" Alejandro said as Sweet Leaf shook her head with a smile, "Thanks." he said.

 _I take one step away, Then I find myself coming back to you_

 _My One and Only, One and Only you..._

As the songs comes to an end, everyone began to applaud Eddy and Flash's band.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Eddy said before turning to Flash as the two fist bumps, Eddy then gave both Ringo and Brawley Beats a high five.

"Wow! Ah don't think ah can doubt the things Eddy can do." Applejack admitted.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac agreed.

"That was a very harmonic performance, aren't they." Rarity said as she turns to Scott whom nodded.

Flash gave Twilight a wink whom blushes in response.

"Did you enjoy the dance Miss Fluttershy?" Double D asked the timid girl.

Fluttershy giggled, "As long as it's you who I'm dancing with." she replied.

Ed and Pinkie is still kissing each other even though the song is over, prompting Rainbow Dash to come between them.

"All right! Back it up! I know you're happy that the two of you just become a couple but please have some restraint!" Rainbow Dash chided making the two smile sheepishly.

As Eddy, Flash, Ringo and Brawley began to walk off stage, Principal Celestia came up as Micro Chips lowers down the sound system.

"Wait a minute! Micro Chips was just dancing with Scribble Dee a moment ago, how did he get up there?" Duncan asked indecorously.

"He just moves fast." Cameron answered with a blank look.

As Principal Celestia stood in the middle of the stage with the light focusing on her as she spoke, "First off, I wanna say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job of pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier." she stated.

"No shit Sherlock." Eddy muttered earning him an elbow from Applejack.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Snips and Snails wearing hats enters the gym.

"And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce this year's winner of the Fall Formal crown." Principal Celestia said as Vice Principal Luna came on stage with a chest containing the crown. Double D then got up on stage handing Principal Celestia an envelope whom proceeds to open it, "The Princess of this year's Fall Formal is..." she says as everyone waits in anticipation, "...Is Twilight Sparkle!" she revealed.

Students began to cheer as the girls jumps in joy for Twilight.

"You deserve it!"

Clap! Clap! Clap!

"You deserve it!"

Clap! Clap! Clap!

Eddy, Rolf, Duncan, Alejandro and Flash chanted with an accompanying clap.

Double D quickly got down from the stage as he made his way towards to Twilight, "I think you should get up stage and get your crown Miss Twilight and oh... congratulations." he said with a smile.

Twilight smiled back, "Thank you Eddward, for everything you've done for me." she said as she made her way on the stage.

"It's not just me.. it's everyone..." the Fedora-wearing boy said with a smile.

As Twilight got on stage, Principal Celestia gently placed the crown on her head, "Congratulations Twilight." she said as the lavender-haired girl smiled as her crown briefly glowed.

Students kept on cheering as the girls smiled in delight for their pony turn human friend. Ed and Rolf began ball out in tears as Alejandro & Cameron offered them their handkerchiefs which the two would wipe their tears and blow their snots. Eddy raised his disguised bottle of beer for Twilight's victory as Double D claps.

Twilight waves from the stage when a voice called out to her.

"Twilight! Help!"

"Spike?" Twilight said in surprise. She then looks around and saw Snips and Snails got Spike as the two exits the gym.

"They've got Spike!" Twilight cried as she jumps down the stage much to everyone's surprise as she ran after them.

"Come on! Let's help her!" Rainbow Dash called out as the girls along with Double D followed the lavender-haired girl while Ed, Eddy and Rolf ran on a different direction.

"Was this the big happening I felt days ago!" Double D wondered out loud.

 **And that's it for now! I'm saving the confrontation of the girls and Double D with Sunset in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter, the cul-de-sac boys is back in using magic including Double D.**


	11. The Magic of Friendship and Fellowship

**A/N: Back with the new chapter! And here we are the climax between Sunset Shimmer, the Mane 6 and the cul-de-sac boys is finally here! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama.**

Twilight sprinted fast as she can in the hallways as she ran after Snips and Snails with Spike growling in their arms. Behind Twilight are Double D and the girls following her in the attempt to help her get Spike back. As everyone continues to run, they pass by Trixie whom is standing near a vending machine, she looks at them in confusion. The two dastardly minions of Sunset got out through the school's backdoor followed by the gang, the chase continues until they reach the front of the school as Snips and Snails passes the school's statue.

"That's close enough!" Sunset warned as she stood next the statue with a sledgehammer in her hands.

Everybody froze on their tracks upon seeing the sight of Sunset wielding a sledgehammer.

"Twilight!" Spike called out but Snips and Snails quickly shuts him up.

"Don't hurt him!" Twilight pleaded.

Sunset chuckled, "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster, Twilight." she said.

"I doubt about that." Double D quipped.

Sunset turns to Snips and Snails, "Let him go." she ordered. The two clowns looks at each other in confusion before letting Spike down whom quickly ran into Twilight's arms, "You don't belong here." she said to Twilight, "Give me the crown, and you can go back to Equestria tonight. Or keep it and never go home." she threatens as she raised the sledgehammer high ready to smash the statue.

Everyone gasped especially Twilight.

"Now that's just crossing the line!" Double D yelled.

Sunset ignored him, "Tick-tock, Twilight. We haven't got all night." she said as she looks at the moon, "The portal will be closing on it's own in less than an hour. So what's your answer?" she stated.

Twilight is conflicted. She doesn't want to hand the crown to Sunset but at the same time, she doesn't want to leave her friends back in Equestria. Twilight was about to gave up the crown when Double D spoke.

"Don't you dare give up Miss Twilight." he said as Twilight looks at him, "Giving up is never the answer, a true princess never gives up! No matter how hard the situation is, you must never falter. You have to believe in yourself and your friends, that there is always a way to succeed and giving up is not one of them! Never let such petty threats get into you, cause such threats never means a thing for a princess that doesn't give up." Double D said with a smile.

Twilight's eyes lighten up upon hearing his speech, her face turn into pure determination as she glares at Sunset, "No!" she answered.

Sunset was taken back from what she said, "What!?" she yelled, "Equestria! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do with the portal?" she argued.

"Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic." Twilight said as she stood up, "Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony. This place might not, if I allow it fall into your hands. So go ahead. Destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown." she said.

Double D then stepped forward, "And even if you did destroy the portal, there are other portals in this world that may help Miss Twilight get back home." he added.

Twilight nodded, "He's right! Even if we don't know where it is, I don't how long it will take but I will not give up until I find one." she said in determination.

Sunset sighed in defeat, "Fine. You win." she said dropping the sledgehammer down behind her almost hitting Snips and Snails' foot.

Twilight sighed in relief as Double D puts a hand on her shoulder, "That was a risky decision. But to sacrifice your chance to go back home for the sake of this world is very admirable." he said with a smile which she smiled back as the girls gathered around her.

"You... are... so awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"I can't believe you're gonna do that for us." Applejack said.

"It's no wonder that you're a real live princess." Rarity praised.

Sunset hugs herself as she fumes in anger, "Oh yes, she's so special!" she snapped as she charges after Twilight but Double D noticed this.

"Miss Twilight! Watch out!" the Fedora-wearing boy called out as he got in front of Twilight causing Sunset to tackle him but the collision caused him to collide with the princess making her fall down as her crown flew out her head but it's the only thing that flew out on someone's head.

Double D sat up and felt something missing on his head, he looks down to see his Fedora on the ground, he turns to his left to see the girls minus Rainbow staring at him with a shock face.

"Geez Louise." Applejack said stunned at what she's seeing.

"Cool!" Pinkie commented.

Double D quickly grabs the Fedora and puts it back on his head before giving the girls an ice cold glare, "If you girls say one word to anyone, I will never ever speak to any of you again." he warned as the girls nodded their heads vigorously.

Meanwhile, Sunset snaps out from her daze as she resumes going after the crown but Twilight quickly grabs her leg pulling her back. As Sunset is fingertips away from the crown, Spike quickly hops over her head, grabs the crown with his mouth before sprinting fast.

Sunset growls in frustration as she glares at Snips and Snails, "Grab him, you fools!" she ordered with an accompanying insult making the two flinch before running after Spike.

Spike continues to run with the two boys behind him which is followed by Sunset and everyone. Spike got into the school's front door, he whimpers as he tries to open the door by pouncing it before turning around to see Sunset behind with her hands ready to grab the crown.

"Spike! Spike!" Rainbow Dash called out, prompting the dog to throw the crown to her which she successfully catched, then Snips tried to grab it but she quickly kicks him back as Snails came behind but she managed to stop him by putting a hand on his face as he tries to reach for the crown, "Fluttershy!" she called out before throwing the crown towards the timid girl.

Said girl managed to catch the crown but is frozen in place as she saw Sunset, Snips and Snails charging at her. Applejack brought out her lasso as she quickly use it to catch Fluttershy but the shy girl accidentally let's go of the crown which fell on Snips' hands making everyone gasp. Pinkie appeared behind Snips quickly snatching the crown from his hands as she passes it to Rainbow then to Applejack then to Rarity and finally to Twilight but Snips and Snails got into her face prompting the lavender-haired girl to throw the crown behind her, the crown flew down landing on Sunset's hands.

"Oh... this is not good." Double D commented.

"I'll take that!" Sunset said as she chuckled evily. Spike growls at her as Twilight picks him up while glaring at Sunset along with everyone, "At last! More power than I could ever imagine." she said before putting on the crown.

As she puts on the crown, she was shocked as a strong powerful magic soared through her body as several rings came out from the crown quickly covering her body as she slowly lifted in the air. Twilight, Double D and the girls watches them in shock though the first two had an angry look as dark sky got a lot darker, thunder rumbling and the winds began to blow hard. The students whom heard the commotion from the gymnasium began to look outside and gasped from what they are witnessing. Sunset was seen crying as the magic slips through her body as if she was electrified until the she was covered by black light transforming her entire body.

As the light dies down, Sunset transformed into an abomination. Her skin turns red, she grew a wing and tail, she wears a dress that looks like fire as well as her hair, she also gotten a lot bigger. The girls gasped at her new look while both Double D and Twilight glares at her. Sunset began to laugh evily as she looks at herself, she then used her magic and then zapped Snips and Snails transforming them into an abomination similar to her, though Snips was orange while Snails is blue.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Snips said in excitement while Snails stuck his tongue out maniacally.

Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack gasped at them as they slowly backs away from the two as they approaches them, they even made Applejack fall down to her rear. Double D and Twilight glares at Sunset with pure hatred but that was replaced with worry as they heard the other students screaming in fear.

"Everyone get out of here!" Double D called out as everyone began to run.

Sunset then turns her attention to everyone who quickly ran back inside the school's entrance as Heat Burns closed the door just before Sunset spoke, "I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along." she growled with her eye twitching as everyone listens to her from the inside in fear, then Sunset smiles, "But let's let bygones be bygones." she said as her hands began to glow, "I am your princess now, and you will be... loyal to me!" she said as she used her magic to destroy the school's front entrance exposing everyone.

Everybody began to scream and run as Sunset flew inside with a manic pleasure written on her face.

"This is not happening!" Alejandro said in panic when Taro grabs him by the collar.

"Get over here!" Taro called out as he, Alejandro, Dawn and Cameron run and hid in one corner completely obscured from Sunset's vision.

As everyone continues to run in panic, Sunset used her magic as rings briefly appeared above everyone's head including Jimmy and Sarah, they turn back with their eyes glowing blue-green while groggily walking back at the entrance moaning like a zombie.

"What's goin on!?" Cameron asked in fear.

Dawn gasped, "Their auras has been tainted! They free will has been taken over!" she said.

"Mommy..." Alejandro whimpered.

Taro looks around, "Wait! Where's Duncan?" he asked.

"He's over there!" Cameron pointed out.

Duncan whom is visibly unaffected by Sunset's hypnotism was trying to snap his friends out, "Come on guys! Snap out of it!" he said snapping his fingers in front of Crimson Napalm and Cherry Crash.

Sunset turns her attention to Duncan which somehow surprised her, "What this?" she said as the boy with green mohawk looks at her in fear, "I'm pretty sure I had everyone under my command." she said as she looks around, "Come to think of it, there are some missing persons in this group." she stated making the people hiding in the corner stiffened in fear. Meanwhile, Duncan's eyes rolled on the back of his head before falling down the floor unconscious, Sunset looks at him with a raised eyebrow before shrugging, "Oh well... I don't need him or the others anyway." she said before turning to Snips and Snails, "Round them up and bring them to the portal." she ordered with the two saluting. She walks back in front of the wrecked entrance only to see Twilight and Double D glaring at her, she smirks before speaking, "Spoiler alert! I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic school, I want Equestria!" she revealed before gesturing to the students behind her. "And with my own little teenage army behind me, I'm going to get it!" she finished.

"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard!" Taro said from their hiding place.

"Amen." Cameron agreed.

Twilight blushed upon seeing Flash amongst the moaning zombies as she spoke, "No, you're not!" she argued.

"Oh, please!" Sunset scoffed, "What exactly do you think you're going do to stop me?" she mocked, "I have magic, and you have nothing!" she sneered.

"She has us!" Rainbow Dash spoked as she the other girls lined up with Twilight.

"We're going to stop you Sunset! Even if it's the last thing we do!" Double D said.

Sunset scoffed at the Fedora-wearing boy, "And what are you gonna do? Scold me? Haha! You're dreaming." she mocked.

"Oh Double D can do more than just scold ya." a voice said.

Everyone turns to see Eddy, Ed and Rolf walking towards them with Men in Black faces minus the shades.

"Big Ed! Rolfie!" Pinkie called out in joy.

"Ah hate to say it but ahm glad that Eddy's here." Applejack said.

Sunset scoffed again, "Really? What is this time Pipsqueak?" she mocked.

Eddy made a very familiar evil smile as he spoke, "Oh... you will find out." he said as he turns to Double D, "It's time for you to used it again Double D!" he said.

The Fedora-wearing boy gave him a sigh, "All right... but if everything goes haywire... it's on your head!" he warned.

Eddy chuckled, "Don't worry! What happened years ago won't be repeated tonight... I bet my life on that." he said.

Double D smiled as he pulls out something underneath his Fedora surprising everyone but their surprise turn to shock when they saw the object in his hand, it's a long stick made in pure titanium with a cylinder shaped stub at the end with a glowing green crystal in the middle.

"Wait a minute! Isn't that..." Applejack says.

"... the scepter you guys claimed that possessed Eddward years ago!" Twilight finished.

"Eddward..." Fluttershy said in worry.

Eddy turns to them with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. I had that scepter cleanse years ago, plus the evil spirit that was trapped inside in there is completely gone." he explained as he looks back at Double D, "Sockhead can now use it freely without the fear of being overtaken." he stated.

Sunset laughed evily, "And what is that piece of toy will do to me?" she mocked.

Double D raised the scepter high, "To be honest, I don't want to used this ever again but... " he says as he glared as Sunset, "... you are a threat to this world and Equestria! You even tried to used everyone as puppets for your schemes and I got the feeling you're going to hurt Twilight and everybody else. THAT I CANNOT ACCEPT!" he shouted as the crystal on the scepter began to glow.

Suddenly a green spirals light began to swirl around the brainiac as a light covers his entire body. When the lights faded, Double D now wears a different attire. He wears a blue long coat with several pockets over a white turtleneck top, black pants, white leather shoes and gloves. He has a monocle on his left eye and a golden pocket watch with chains inside his left pocket. His Fedora was replaced with a top hat, his black hair remained the same as well as his emerald eyes. But the biggest change is the scepter was replaced by a black cane with a silver head of a hawk on its tip.

Everyone was awed at Double D's new look.

"Hoowee... is it just me... or Eddward just gotten a lot handsome in that suit he is wearing." Applejack admitted.

"I'll say... but I got to admit I dig his new look." Rarity said.

"This is amazing! I never seen a type of magic like this before." Twilight said in amazement.

"He looks so cool!" Spike said.

"Oh yeah!" Ed and Pinkie cheered.

"Flame-hair Sunset, will now received the wrath of the Magical Ed-boy!" Rolf stated.

"Sorry Fluttershy... but I gotta admit... I think I just develop a crush on Double D." Rainbow Dash admitted with a straight face shocking the timid girl.

"Well... even if you say that... Double D's heart already belongs to the animal lover here." Eddy said jabbing his thumb at Fluttershy.

"Eep!" Fluttershy squeeked but she never took her eyes off Double D.

Meanwhile, Sunset was beyond shock from what she just witnessed, "What's this!? This is impossible! How come you could use magic when this world doesn't have one!?" she stated loudly.

Double D looks at his cane in keen interest, "Hmm... weird, my scepter turns in to a cane." he mused before turning to Sunset, "Oh well... to your question... you've been do busy planning this that you didn't noticed that magic does exist in this world." he explained calmly.

"WHAT!?"

Double D smirked, "Don't believe me? Here's a little example." he stated as he waves his right hand with a flash of light spreading out all over the place, the light passed through Sunset towards the mind controlled students quickly turning them back to normal.

Everybody looks around as they wonder what happened.

Upon seeing this, Taro, Dawn, Alejandro and Cameron came out of hiding as they went towards everyone including the still pass out Duncan.

"Duuuddee... what happened?" Sandalwoods asked still dazed.

"I don't think we had the answer yet but check this out! Prez is going to take on Sunset!" Cameron replied pointing his finger in front of them.

Everyone looks to where he is pointing at. While they were still afraid from the sight of Sunset, they were amazed at the student council president, the girls can't help but blushed on his new look while the boys finds him really cool.

"That's Prez? What happened to him?" Flash asked in surprise.

"I'm as confuse as you are." Alejandro replied.

"I think we can explain that." Jimmy said as he and Sarah got in front.

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo asked.

Sarah sighed as she and Jimmy began to explain everything that happens years ago to everyone. Meanwhile, Sunset growls in anger as she glared at the brainiac, "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" she roared.

"What's it look like I do? I free them all from your control." Double D replied nonchalantly.

Sunset growls further, "You just ruined my plans!" she roared.

Double D scoffed, "Puh-lease! You're plan was stupid as Eddy's scams." he said before turning to Eddy, "No offense." he said.

Eddy chuckled, "None taken." he replied.

Back with the other students, Jimmy and Sarah just finished explaining things.

"Wait! Prez did those years ago?" Alejandro asked in shock.

Sarah nodded, "I know it's sounds crazy but it happened ." she said.

"I had no idea you guys had such experience." Dawn stated.

"It wasn't pretty especially for Double D. While me, Sarah, Ed, Eddy and Rolf still uses our magical artifacts, Double D has never used magic in fear of hurting others but thanks to the current situation must've changed his mind." Jimmy explained.

"Duuuddee! Prez faced his fears just to save us? Men, my respect for him skyrocketed further to the top!" Sandalwoods said with a smile.

"Go Prez! Beat her!" Scootaloo cheered as everyone began to follow her example.

Sunset's eye twitch upon hearing their cheers, "SILENCE!" she roared as she fires a dark magic beam towards them but was deflected by a blue barrier protecting everyone. Sunset glares at Double D with his right hand glowing.

"I told you before... I won't let you hurt anybody." the brainiac said.

Sunset further got infuriated, "That's it! You and Twilight have interfered with my plans one too many time already!" she growled as she charges a dark energy on her hands, "The two of you must be dealt with!" she said as she fires the dark energy at them.

The girls huddled together protecting Twilight while Double D remains impassive as the attack hits them.

Sunset began to laughed evily thinking she had won, she looks down only to find something that shocks her, "What!?" she gasped.

Eddy smirked, "About time." he said.

The girls slowly looks up with each other to see that they were surrounded by a lavender light, Double D on the other hand is covered with a faint white glow. Double D turns to Twilight with a nod which she nodded back.

Twilight stood forward pointing her finger at Sunset, "The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those who help create it!" she said as the magic from the crown on Sunset's head began to flow out towards Twilight and the girls as they began to float up in the air.

Applejack suddenly grown pony ears on the top of her head and her blonde hair extended of what looks like a pony's tail.

"Honesty." Twilight's voice echoed.

Fluttershy also grown ears and her extends like a tail but she also grew wings on her back.

"Kindness."

Pinkie looks at her ears and tails cheerfully.

"Laughter."

Rarity elegantly posed as her grew ears on her head and her violet hair extends.

"Generosity."

Rainbow Dash looks at herself in awe upon seeing her ears, tail and wings.

"Loyalty."

Twilight flew in the air as she gain ears, tails and a much larger wings.

"Magic."

"Together with a crown, they create a power beyond anything you can imagine, but it is a power that you don't have the ability to control." she said as Twilight and the girls continues to glow as they floats higher in the air.

Meanwhile, Double D raised his cane high as he began to chant, "Magic brings happiness... My brings pain... It has its faults... But that depends of whoever uses it... Magic is meant a lot... But to me... Magic is an embodiment of what we are... " he says a the white glow on his body shines brighter.

On the sides, Ed began to bathe in white glow making him smile.

"Magic... embodies Strength..." Double D's voice echoed similarly to Twilight.

Eddy glows next making him smirk.

"Trust."

Rolf then glowed as he puffed his chest proudly.

"Tradition."

Back with the students, Taro began to glow surprise himself and everyone.

"Growth."

"Woah!" Taro said.

Suddenly the unconscious Duncan began to glow as well.

"Respect."

"Even him!?" Cameron said in disbelief.

Double D shines brighter, "Knowledge." he said.

The light coming out from the boys absorbs itself at the tip of Double D's cane, "This traits that we hold dear to ourselves... Is what makes the magic we own powerful!" he said as the light on the tip of the cane grew bigger.

"The crown may be upon your head Sunset Shimmer, bit you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the powerful magics of all..." Twilight and Double D said at the same time.

"... the Magic of Friendship!" Twilight said as she and the girls shines brightly.

"... the Magic of Fellowship!" Double D said before shooting the magic from the tip of his cane towards Sunset's chest.

"AAAHHH!" she screams in pain, this was followed by a colorful magic coming from Twilight and the girls spiraling Sunset's entire body, "No! What's happening!?" she screamed in shock as the combination of Double D and the girls' magic obscures her from everyone's sight. The tornado made magic would shoot out beams all over the place which hit Snips and Snails covering them as well.

Twilight flew down and touches Double D's shoulders like an angel, the two smiled at each other as they spoke, "Here and Equestria, are the only magic that can truly unite us all." they said together as a bright light covers the entire place.

 **And that's that! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm saving the rest for the next chapter. And if you're wondering why Eddy, Ed and Rolf didn't help Double D & the girls take on Sunset, is because I want them to be heroes in this fic. Don't worry, the boys will have their chance next time.**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think of the chapter? What do you think about the Magic of Fellowship? Why is Taro and Duncan part of it? All we be answers soon... just not in the next chapter.**

 **Speaking of next chapter, will have the rest of the scenes finished including the rest of the Fall Formal, Twilight's return to Equestria and the part where Double D finally confess to Fluttershy.**

 **Please look forward it.**


	12. Last Dance, Goodbyes & Confessions

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter. Seems everyone enjoys the previous chapter... not only that, I gain another fan. Thank you AUNBRIE for supporting this fic, I'll make sure to read your stories once you posted them.**

 **Anyway, let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama.**

As the bright lights go down, we see Twilight and the girls still in their pony form lying on the ground while Double D is still standing with a look of satisfaction in his face as Eddy and the others gather around them. Spike came and then licked Twilight's face waking her up, she smiled as she hugs Spike as the rest of the girls finally slowly got up from the ground.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Eddy greeted them earning a few Snickers from everyone.

"Ahm no mood for yur jokes Eddy." Applejack quipped as she looks around, "So... what happened?" she asked.

Double D helps Fluttershy on her feet before turning to the cowgirl, "The combination of the Magic of Friendship and Fellowship has overpowered Sunset." he explained.

"Meaning?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight got up with Spike in her arms, "We defeated her." she answered.

"Yeah... you guys even created a huge crater..." Eddy says pointing at a huge crater when everyone heard a painful moan coming from the inside, "... along with an inhabitant." he added.

Everybody cautiously walks towards the edge of the crater to see a bruised and dirtied Sunset inside the deep crater, Twilight gave her a stern look as she spoked, " You will never rule Equestria... or even this world. Any power you may have had in this world is gone." she started as everyone gathered around the crater including the now conscious Duncan, "Tonight, you have shown everyone who you really are. You have shown them what's in your heart." she said.

"You shouldn't have obsessed yourself with power. Nothing good will comes from that kind of obsession. I, myself learn it the hard way and the last holder of this scept... erm... cane, learns it harder." Double D added.

"No shit Sherlock." Eddy commented earning him another elbow from Applejack.

Sunset looks up to them with tears in flowing down her face, "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way." she sobs.

Double D looks at her with an apologetic look, "You would have found it if you weren't so obsessed in gaining power. I'm going to admit that you and I would have become good friends if we just met in a better circumstances." he stated.

"But it don't." Eddy quipped which earn him a large pile of rock to his face courtesy of Double D.

"The magic of friendship and by extension, fellowship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere. You can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours." Twilight stated.

Sunset slowly climbs out at the edge of the crater, "But... but all I've ever done being here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship." she stated in sadness as Twilight and Double D grabs her hand surprising her as they pull her up.

"I bet they can teach you." Twilight said as she looks at the girls smiling at them.

"I myself is willing to help her learn what both friendship and fellowship truly means ." Double D volunteered.

"So does Rolf." Rolf said.

"Count me in!" Ed cheerfully said.

"Count me out!" Eddy said with his hands up high earning him glares from everyone, "All right! All right! I'll try!" he reconsidered.

"Those are my girls and boys! Woo-hoo!" Spike cheered clapping his paws.

Brawley Beats looks at him weirdly, "Did that dog just talk? Woah. Weird." he commented with Scribble Dee, Micro Chips, Cloudy Kicks and Photo Finish were equally weirded out by Spike's sudden talking.

Spike gave them a perplexed look, "Seriously? The talking dog is a weird thing about all this?" he asked in disbelief.

Duncan stares at Spike for a minute before his eyes once again rolled on the back of his head passing out again but Starlight and Indigo Wreath managed to catch him.

"He'd seen a lot of weird things during his time in Total Drama but a talking dog made him passed out? Really Duncan?" Taro scrutinized.

"I don't know what to comment on that." Spike said as Rarity picks him up.

"I, for one, think you're adorable." Rarity said as she cuddled the purple furred dog.

"Oh, yeah!" Spike said with pleasure.

Twilight giggled as Principal Celestia walks behind her with the crown on her hands, "I believe this belongs to you." she said earning her attention as she kneeled on the ground with one knee, "A true princess in any worlds leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her." she said as she placed the crown on the top of her head, "We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight." she said lifting Twilight's face.

Twilight nodded, "I do." she replied with a smile.

Principal Celestia then turns to Double D, "Eddward... ever since you've become the Student Council President, a lot of things has been improved in this school thanks to your hard work despite the everything that happened. I'm so proud for the things you have done and I look forward seeing more of what you can do for our school." she said with a smile.

Double D gave her a bow, "It'll be a pleasure." he replied as Fluttershy sends him a proud smile.

Everyone then began to cheer as Alejandro and Cameron whistles.

"I'm in my happy place guys!" Ed cheered while clapping his hands.

"So am Rolf!" Rolf agreed.

As everyone continues to cheer, Flash slowly walks towards Twilight, "Would now be a completely awkward time to ask you for that dance?" he asked offering her a hand.

Twilight blushed as she briefly looks at the moon before turning back to Flash, she giggled as she took his hand. But before Flash could pull her to him, Eddy pops out.

"HOLD IT!" Eddy yelled earning everyone's attention, "Before we could go dancing again, we need music!" he claimed as he turns to Ringo and Brawley, "I'm gonna need your help." he said earning a nod from the two then he turns to the still unconscious Duncan, "Someone wake him up, I need him in this." he said as Taro does that, "All right... I think it's time to party!" he declared.

"Oh yeah!" Ed and Pinkie cheered which was followed by everyone.

 **(Play I'm a Believer by Smashmouth)**

The scene then transitions back in the gymnasium with everyone dancing.

 _I thought love was only true in fairy tales_

Ringo, Brawley and the now conscious Duncan strums their instruments and let's out a big 'Oh!'

 _Meant for someone else but not for me, Love was out to get me_

We then see Fluttershy and Double D dancing with Mystery Mint and Tennis Match, Rolf is dancing with Captain Planet and Rose Heart, Applejack with Big Mac while Rarity, Cherry Crash, Crimson Napalm, Paisley, Val Hallen, Ed and Pinkie Pie doing a conga line dance. Scootaloo was dancing with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom when a flying Rainbow Dash catches her and began to fly her around the place all while hitting the Disco Ball.

 _That's the way it seems, Disappointment haunted All my dreams_

Jimmy and Sarah are dancing together when the latter is once again hit by Blueberry Cake's elbow prompting the said girl to apologize which surprised both Sarah and Jimmy.

 _And then I saw her face, Now I'm a Believer_

 _Not a trace, Of doubt in my mind_

Twilight was dancing weirdly on the dancefloor earning her weird looks though Taro and Dawn lightly laughs it out, Flash turns to her and is briefly weirded out by her dance but he then smiled before mimicking her dance moves. Everyone began to cheer for them despite the weirdness of their dance.

"Flash is such a cool guy." Cameron commented as he dances with Sweet Leaf.

 _I'm in love, I'm a believer_

 _I couldn't leave her, If I tried_

Alejandro was standing near the table as he watches everyone dance with a smile, then he proceeds to drink a punch but his eyes widen he realize that the punch has beer mixed in it, the Spanish young man was surprised before he lightly laughed, "God Bless Us... Everyone." he said.

"Come on ya'll!" Eddy shouted as he holds a microphone as he begin to sing with the band behind him in front of Vinyl Scratch's DJ Booth.

 _And then I saw her face, Now I'm a Believer_

 _Not a trace, Of doubt in my mind_

We then see a line of boys with arms linked at each other's shoulders while kicking their legs in the air while others would dance in pairs such Cameron and Sweet Leaf, Rolf and Cherry Crash and of course, Ed and Pinkie with the latter clinging on the former's neck.

 _I'm in love Oooh Aaah..._

Eddy sang while giving a wink directly at Diamond Tiara whom rolled her eyes but a tint of red is visibly seen on her cheeks while Silver Spoon giggles.

 _I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her, If I tried_

Sarah and Jimmy were dancing with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom when Rainbow Dash drops down Scootaloo with the said girl accidentally kneeing the poor accident prone boy in the face.

 _And then I saw her face..._

Eddy belted then Duncan joined the vocals

 _Now I'm a believer... Hey!_

Double D and Fluttershy were doing a limbo dance with the rest with the two manage to get under the stick Sandalwoods is holding while Ed and Pinkie is leading a group following their dance steps.

 _Not a trace, Of doubt in my mind_

 _I'm in loooove... I'm a believer... Hey!_

Eddy is seen playing the keyboards with Ringo as they both sing. While Rarity, Applejack and Big Mac dances with Taro and Dawn, when Taro got pump up which prompts him to do a backflip earning cheers from everyone.

"Now sing with me!" Eddy suggested.

 _I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe... Hey!_

"I'm feeling it!" Eddy shouted.

 _I believe... I'm a believer..._

 _I believe... I'm a believer..._

"The people in the back!" Eddy called as everyone raised their arms high waving as they sang.

 _I believe... I'm a believer..._

 _I believe... I'm a believer..._

Photo Finish then appears suggesting for the Twilight and the girls for a picture. Twilight and the girls got into a pose but before Photo Finish could take a picture, Fluttershy pulls Double D adding him in the photo shoot. Everyone smiles at the top hat-wearing boy which he smiled back, Double D and the girls took a pose as the German girl takes a picture of them.

 _I believe..._

"Ahahaha-hahaha-hahaha!" Eddy laughs with a shades on his eyes, "Oh... that was good... I can't breathe... I can't breathe..." he said as he and the band finished the song with one last jam with their instruments.

-000000-

Later that night, we see Twilight and the girls along with the cul-de-sac boys (which includes Taro & Duncan) standing near the school's statue. The girls are currently hugging Twilight while giggling as the boys watches them with a smile.

The girls broke out the hug as Twilight spoke, "You'll look out for her, won't you?" she asked while looking at Sunset peeking out at the destroyed school entrance.

"Of course." Rarity replied.

"You can count on me and the boys that we will do our best to help her." Double D said.

"Although I expect some sort apology for last spring's debacle." Rarity added with her arms crossed.

"I have a feeling that she'll be handing out a lot of apologies." Twilight stated.

Back to Sunset, the bacon-haired girl looks down in shame as Vice Principal Luna came from behind her handing her a small shovel as Snips and Snails pushes a wheelbarrow filled with rocks.

"I doubt that everyone would forgive her that easy, but judging from my own experience I think that's the best for now." Eddy commented.

Spike then looks up to Twilight, "We better get going." he suggested.

Twilight nodded as she turns to everyone, "I know we've been friends for a short time, but I'm gonna miss you all so much." she said making everyone smile.

"Does she includes us?" Duncan asked referring to himself and Taro.

Twilight then turns to Double D, "Thanks for everything." she said.

Double D chuckled, "No worries. Good luck on your princess duties." he said as he and Twilight shared a short hug.

Twilight sighed as she walks away with Spike following her.

"The crown really does suit you, Princess Twilight." Spike commented.

"You know what, Spike? I am starting to feel a little more comfortable wearing it." Twilight replied.

"And the wings?"

Twilight scoffed, "I've been walking on two legs and picking up things up with these." she said referring to her hands, "Wings? I'm thrilled that's all I'm dealing with back in Equestria." she said as she and Spike enters through portal on the school's statue as the moon becomes full.

Suddenly the pony ears and tails the girls began to disappear as Rainbow Dash fell down on the ground in a thud as her wings vanished. Pinkie grabs her head in panic before running towards the school's statue only to hit concrete.

"Oh bummer." Pinkie said in disappointment as the girls looks down sadly.

"I guess the moment pony princess went back to her world, the magic the girl's obtained went along with her." Eddy said as he points his device directly at the magic, "Yup! All traces of magic is gone from them." he stated.

"But what about the statue?" Pinkie asked as Ed helps her up.

Eddy points his device at the statue and it beeped in response, "Hmm... the portal maybe close but I can still detect magic in it." he explained.

"Don't worry... I know for sure that isn't the last time we'll be meeting Princess Twilight." Double D reassured.

"Eddward is right. Plus Eddy did said the there are other portals in this world that leads to Equestria." Fluttershy said.

"The problem is where." Rarity stated.

"I'll try talking to my brother if he knows. Though, even if he knows he'll need to get permission from the higher-ups if we want to use it." Eddy explained.

"Then we'll hold on to that." Double D said.

"Oh men... I really like those wings..." Rainbow Dash whined as she turns to Double D, "How come you guys get to keep your magic?" she asked.

"That's because our magic originates in this world. Like I said before, Eddy, Ed and Rolf got their elemental magic from the incident years ago while the Magic of Fellowship only developed after I finally used magic again." the top hat-wearing boy explained.

"But how come Duncan and I became part of this Magic of Fellowship... we don't even have magic!?" Taro asked in confusion with Duncan nodding in agreement.

Eddy puts a hand on his chin, "Hmm... okay that baffles me... I'm going to talk to my brother about this, maybe he had the answer." he said.

"Magical Ed-boy, how long are you staying in that form?" Rolf asked.

Double D looked at himself, "Hmm... you do have a point, I think should revert back to my original attire." he said and with once snapped of a finger, he's back to his normal attire, "That's better." he commented.

"Reverted Ed-boy, why is your doohickey still the same?" Rolf asked in confusion.

The Fedora-wearing boy looks at his cane, "Weird... it didn't turn back into a scepter." he said.

"It's because it was a cane to begin with." Eddy said surprising everyone.

"What? But that's impossible! The books says it was a scepter!" Double D argued.

"That's because the book you read has false information." Eddy replied as he brought out his journal, "According to the records, the Hawkman's cane... which is that by the way... was magically turn into a scepter by Araya, and knowing him, I think a cane isn't something he particularly like." he explained.

"Huh... that's him all right." Double D replied with a blank look.

"Welp! Ah had enough magic for tonight... so, what should we do know?" Applejack asked.

"Hmm... the night is still young, so I guess hanging out somewhere won't hurt." Double D said.

"I agree with you." Fluttershy said.

Eddy stares at Double D and Fluttershy when a devious smile form on his face, "I got an idea! How about the two of you finally settle your feelings with each other while the rest of us leave the two of you alone, am I right Cinderella?" he suggested before turning to Rarity.

Rarity blinks for a minute when she caught what Eddy meant, "Oh... right! Right! Right!" she said as she turns to everyone, "Come now everyone! Let's leave the two love birds alone." she said while gently pushing Applejack.

"Aww... but I wanna hear their confession." Pinkie whined.

"You're gonna make things awkward if we stay here! Now move! We can talk about with them later! Hapayah! Hapayah!" Eddy said as he pushes everyone.

"All right! All right! Just don't push us!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Everyone left leaving the blushing Fluttershy and the sheepish Double D all alone.

"Eddy and Rarity... I can't believe they're such pushy persons." Double D chuckled while Fluttershy giggled, "So... shall we?" he asked which she nodded, "All right... Fluttershy, I..." he says.

"E-Eddward... I..."

"You see..."

"Umm..."

"I..."

"Yes..."

The two then stares at each other silently.

The Fedora-wearing boy sighed with a smile, "Well... this is getting awkward... maybe I should start first?" he suggested earning a nod from the timid girl, "Okay... Fluttershy, what I'm about to say is really cheesy and cliche but it's better than nothing. Fluttershy, I have always like you from the first time that I met you... your shy nature reminds me of what I was years ago, you're kind nature and your passion & love for animals is something I've been looking for a girl. I know you're new when comes to this but so am I, but I wanna be honest... I want to be with you, I want to be more than just friends with you... so I wanna ask... would you go out with me and become my girlfriend?" he asked.

Fluttershy who was listening to him has sparkles in her eyes as a smile form on her face, "Oh... Eddward..." she said cupping her hands on her chest, "I-I've always like you too..." she replied.

"D-does that mean..."

"Yes Eddward... I'm happy to be you're girlfriend." Fluttershy answered.

Double D was silent for a minute when a huge smile form in his face as he raised his arms victoriously, "Woohoo-hoo-hoo! Fluttershy is my girlfriend!" he yelled triumphantly as he hugs the timid girl by her waist as he spin her around, "I never felt so much happiness in my life!" he said in joy.

Fluttershy giggled, "So do I, Eddward." she replied.

Double D continues to spin her around until he lost balance making him fall down the ground with Fluttershy on top of him. The two stares at each other before they shared a light laughter.

Meanwhile, in one corner of the school we see the girls and the cul-de-sac boys peeking their heads out in curiosity.

"I can't believe it! They're finally a couple!" Rarity gasped in delight.

"Go Sockhead! Go!" Eddy cheered softly.

"I'm in my happy place guys." Ed said with tears in his eyes.

"So am Rolf." Rolf followed while crying.

"Ya boys are overreacting... but ahm happy for Prez and Fluttershy." Applejack commented.

"Nice job Prez!" Duncan said with a thumbs up.

"I can't wait for everyone to hear this." Taro said.

"I'm soooo throwing a party for this!" Pinkie said joyfully.

"Uhh... I'm so jealous..." Rainbow Dash muttered sadly when a hand touches her shoulder. She turns to see the same blonde girl with crossed eyes giving her a sympathetic smile.

Everyone stares at the additional new girl in the group, "How long have you've been with us?" Eddy asked in surprise which the blonde girl replied with a goofy smile.

Back to the newly made couple, Fluttershy and Double D stood up smiling at each other as the scene slowly moves at the starry night as the chapter comes to an end.

 **A/N: And that's that! The Sunset Shimmer Saga is finally done, Twilight is back in Equestria and Fluttershy & Double D are finally a couple. I know some of you are expecting for the two to kiss but I think they're not yet ready to do that. I'm saving their romance for the sequel.**

 **Anyway, there is still one more chapter after this and it will focus on Twilight's return to her world with a surprise waiting for her.**

 **And after that, I'll be doing the sequel following this fic so look forward for that.**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is! The final chapter before I start with Rainbow Rocks. In this chapter, it'll focus on Twilight and Spike's return to Equestria after a long tiring quest from the human world, though a surprise awaits for her return.**

 **Anyway, let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama.**

In the world of Equestria, we go inside a castle from a place called the Crystal Empire. Inside one of it's room, we see a group of mares, which are presume to be Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Celestia, Luna and another unnamed mare, waiting anxiously for Twilight's return.

Suddenly the large mirror in front of them began to glow as a lavender mare with a purple mane came out standing on two legs, the mare wobbles for a bit before dropping down on all fours.

"Twilight." Fluttershy called out softly.

Twilight look at herself, smiling that she's back to normal, as Rainbow Dash flew towards her.

"Ah, you're back." Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"You got you're crown." Rarity followed.

Pinkie Pie then hugs Twilight, "I knew you could do it." she cheered.

Applejack wipes the tears from her eyes, "Oh, we we're so worried." she stated.

Princess Celestia then came forward, "Sunset Shimmer, is she all right?" she ask in worry.

Twilight smiled, "I think she's gonna be fine." she said looking back at the mirror, "I left her in good hands." she said proudly.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity looks at each other with perplexed looks, "What are hands?" the former asked in confusion.

Before Twilight could answer, Spike flew out of the mirror and bumps on her rear. Twilight looks down to see Spike back to his dragon form, the two gave each other a smile.

-000000-

Later, Twilight, the girls along with the Alicorn named Princess Cadence are seen walking in the hallway while bombarding the recently returned Twilight.

"Where did you stay?" Fluttershy asked.

"What do they wear?" Rarity followed.

"Do you have fun?" Pinkie chirped.

"What'd ya eat?" Applejack added.

"Would ya say she's just as awesome as me?" Rainbow Dash asked as she backflips in the air.

Twilight sighed tiredly, "I wanna tell you everything, I do, but I'm just so exhausted from all the dancing." she said.

"Dancing!?" everypony said at the same time.

Suddenly Twilight accidentally bumps on a stallion wearing a golden armor with blue mane, she looks up to see the stallion smiling at her as he helps her up.

"We've got to stop bumping into each other like this." the stallion commented as he walks away leaving a blushing Twilight staring at him as the others looks at her in glee.

"Who's that?" Twilight asked still blushing.

"He's a new member of the Castle Guard. Flash Sentry, I think." Princess Cadence replied, "Why? Do you know him?" she asked with a teasing face.

"Not exactly." Twilight respond as she walks ahead.

"Ooooh. Someone's got a crush on the new guy." Applejack teased as they follow her.

"No. No I don't." Twilight denied hastily though the tone of her voice said otherwise.

Rarity gasped in delight, "She does! She absolutely does!" she said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't even know him. He just..." Twilight tried to explain but was cut off by Pinkie Pie.

"Totally reminds you of a guy you met in the other world that plays the guitar, was in a band, and help you prove you didn't destroy all decorations for a big dance, so you can still run for princess of the big dance, and then ask you to dance at that dance!?" Pinkie explained in a fast pace before taking a big breath, "Right?" she asked.

Everypony including Twilight and Spike stares at her flabbergasted.

"How did you know about that?" Twilight asked.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie replied with a big smile as she bounce away.

Then another castle guard came in, "Princess Cadence, the Prince of Fellowship from the Araya Kingdom has arrived." he reported.

"Oh my!" Princess Cadence gasped, "I forgot that I'm meeting him today." she stated.

"Uhh... who?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The Prince of Fellowship from Araya Kingdom. The current queen of that Kingdom has sent me a message a few days ago that their son is coming here." the princess of love answered.

"But what for?" Applejack asked.

"You see, the Prince will be taking the throne a year later and the queen wants me to help him hooked up with a mare that will become his own queen." Princess Cadence replied.

"Oooh... so you're helping him score his own queen." Rarity said excitedly.

"Can we meet him? Can we? Can we? Can we?" Pinkie Pie asked as she bounce rapidly.

Princess Cadence giggled, "Of course. Let's go greet him in the throne room." she said as she and the girls began to walk while Twilight and Spike stood back in shock.

"Prince of Fellowship? Araya Kingdom? Twilight... you don't think..." Spike says.

"I don't know Spike, coincidences maybe?" Twilight said.

"Hey Twilight, Spike! You coming or what!" Rainbow Dash called.

"Be right there." Twilight replied as she and Spike followed them.

-00000-

As everypony arrived at the throne room, they we're greeted by a loud blow horn that almost sent Spike and Rainbow Dash flying back. Twilight look around and saw in shock that the blow horn is being used by a brown coated make earth pony with blue mane wearing a yellow vest.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! The Prince of Fellowship has arrived!" the stallion announced.

Upon announcement, an Alicorn with a light tanned skin and a black mane, his horn is currently covered by an equally black beanie hat. Compared to other royalties, he looks completely normal if it weren't for the wings on his back.

Twilight and Spike blinks upon seeing the prince.

"Thank you Rolf. But is the blow horn really necessary?" the Prince asked.

"Nonsense! As your royal adviser, Rolf must make sure that everypony knows you're presence!" Rolf argued.

The Prince sighed, "If you say so... Hello Princess Cadence, it's good to see you again." he greeted as he walks towards her.

"It's good to see you too, Eddward." Princess Cadence replied as she hugs the prince while Twilight & Spike were flabbergasted by the prince's real name, "So how have you've been doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing good, I'm still trying to study the right etiquette of being a good king since you know... I'm descending the throne sometime this year." Eddward replied, then he noticed Twilight and the girls, "Oh... who are this fine mares be?" he asked politely.

"Oh right! This are my friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike and the Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Cadence introduced.

"Uhm... hello." Twilight greeted.

"Ah! The Princess of Friendship! I heard so many good things about you, it's an honor to meet you." Eddward said as he offers her a hoof.

"Likewise." Twilight replied as she shakes his hoof.

"So, did you and Rolf came here by yourself?" Princess Cadence asked.

"Actually, Rolf and I came here with our other friends..." Eddward replied as he looks behind him only to see nothing, "uhh... where's Ed and Eddy?" he asked as he hoofpalm, "Rolf... would you fetch them for me." he ordered.

"Aye-aye!" Rolf replied with a salutes as he zooms away from the throne room.

After a minute of silence, a voice of someone yelling can be heard. Then Rolf enters back the throne room with a short unicorn with a pink coat and black mane with three strands on top. Rolf carries the short unicorn with his teeth.

"Put me down Stretch! I can walk you know!" the short unicorn demanded.

Rolf spits him down, "You promise Rolf and your highness, that you won't cause trouble in this kingdom but you suddenly disappeared the moment Rolf and your highness turns their back!" he scolded.

"I didn't caused trouble! I just got lost! You know I'm still not used walking around inside a huge castle you know!" the short unicorn argued.

"Well Eddy... while I'm glad that you didn't caused trouble, you wouldn't get lost if you just stick close to us." Eddward chided then he looks around, "Where is Ed?" he asked.

"Here I am!" a cheerful voice replied.

Suddenly another pony entered the room causing everypony (minus Eddward, Eddy and Rolf) to look up in shock. Standing in front of them was biggest earth pony they ever seen in their entire life. The tall stallion has has a yellow coat with orange frizzy mane and wears a green overcoat, and he was tall, really tall, almost tall as Celestia herself.

"Hey Ed." Eddward said.

"Landsakes!" Applejack gaped.

"Oh... my... goodness..." Rarity said in awe.

"Woah..." Spike said.

"Eep!" Fluttershy squeeked as she ran behind Applejack as Rainbow Dash's jaw drop.

"This is unexpected." Princess Cadence commented.

"WOWEE!" Pinkie squealed in joy as she got in front of Ed, "You're so big! Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name? Where you from? How did you get so big? Would you be my friend? Can you? Can you?" she bombarded her with questions in a face phase.

Ed gave her a smile, "Sure we can!" he responded.

Pinkie gasped in joy, "I made a new friend!" she declared as she hugs him by the neck.

Twilight giggled, "Sorry about Pinkie Pie." she said.

"No. No. It's fine. I'm actually happy that Ed made a new friend." Eddward replied with a smile.

"So... I heard y'all looking for a mare to date?" Applejack asked.

"Yes. But I'm currently having a problem with that." Eddward replied.

"Why?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You see, she who's hair resembles a rainbow, the Prince is very shy when comes to courting female ponies that's why Mama Queen asked for Princess Cadence help get the prince a fine mare before he takes the throne." Rolf explained.

"Goodness. You're having the same trouble as Fluttershy here." Rarity said earning a squeak from the timid mare.

Then idea came into Cadence's head, "That's it! Why not have him date Fluttershy?" she suggested surprising the prince and the timid mare.

"Pardon?" Eddy quipped.

"Think about it! Both them are very shy about having a relationship with the opposite pony, having them date each other will be perfect!" Princess Cadence explained cheerfully.

"That might actually work." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Rolf agrees." Rolf followed.

"But... But... I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable." Eddward said.

"I-I-I don't think I'm good enough for him." Fluttershy added.

"What are ya two talking about? The idea came from Princess Cadence! The Princess of Love! Have some faith in her! NOW SHOW SOME LOVE!" Eddy said pushed Eddward towards Fluttershy causing their nuzzles touching each other.

Fluttershy quickly turned red, steam blows out from her head as fell down the floor unconscious.

"AAAAK! Miss Fluttershy! What have I done!?" Eddward screams in panic as Rainbow Dash rushed to help friend up while Applejack tries to calm down the prince.

Rolf glared at Eddy, "Nincompoop! Look what have you done! You caused stressed to our prince and had the shy mare fainted! Rolf must punish you through the use of the three horseshoe beating!" he declared as he raised his hooves with horseshoe at the bottom with another horseshoe in his mouth.

"No. Wait. It was an accident!" Eddy pleaded.

Pow! Aack! Slam! Ouch! Whack! Eek! Wham! Woohoo-hoo-hoo!

Everypony watches Rolf beats Eddy in both amazement and horror, though Ed and Pinkie are completely oblivious to it.

"Goodness! Why would he be so rough with him?" Rarity asked.

"Remind me not to make that guy angry." Spike said.

Then Rolf stops beating Eddy, "Have you learn you're lesson, shortstack Ed-boy?" he asked in a stern voice.

"No more beating little Eddy, big bro..." Eddy said while dazed.

"Well... I think it's better to continue our talk in the dining room." Princess Cadence suggested.

"That would be wonderful." Eddward agreed.

Everypony then walks out of the throne room with Rainbow Dash carrying the unconscious Fluttershy and Rolf dragging the still dazed Eddy. Meanwhile, Spike and Twilight looks at each other with a smile as latter wraps her hoof on the former as both looks up the sky.

 **A/N: And that's that! Do you like that the cul-de-sac boys has a pony counterpart? I hope you do. Thank you so much for reading this story till the very end. Don't worry, I'm not done yet doing a story with Ed, Edd n Eddy and My Little Pony, cause like I said before, their will be a sequel.**

 **Of Eds and Music - Rainbow Rocks will start soon, so please look forward for that.**


End file.
